Lost At Sea
by Samara Serelle
Summary: Keira, a young pirate who resides in Tortuga, beats the famous Jack Sparrow in a hand of cards and goes on the adventures she's always dreamed of. She meets her match in the form of Jack and even finds the brother she never knew she had. JackOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tortuga 

Keira sat in the local bar on the island of Tortuga. In one hand, she held a hand of cards, in the other a flagon of ale. Her long brown hair, accented with streaks of blonde from the sun, lay tangled and wavy down her back. The dirty tunic she wore hid her slim curves. At her side sat a sword and a pistol in her lap, a sack of gold lay on the table in front of her.

"Keira you done beat me again!" Gibbs laughed, laying down his hand on the cruddy table.

"I told you, I'm the best gambler in this town, Gibbs, you can't match me," she grinned, her smile a dazzling white.

"Ah, but lass, you haven't played Cap'n Jack," the old man challenged, a twinkle in his old eyes.

"I have yet to meet the infamous Jack," she said, sipping her ale. "Though I hear he's in town, since you are one of his crew."

"Ay, he is, prob'ly out gallivantin' with the other women on this rock. If you got him drunk enough you might convince 'im to let you join the crew. The Black Pearl never has enough crew members." Gibbs hinted.

"I would never do that to Jack!" Keira exclaimed, her bright green eyes alight.

"I see that glint in your eyes, Keira, you'll do anything for a little adventure. I know you better than that!" Gibbs laughed, plopping his flagon on the table.

"Now Gibbs, I told you not to be makin' trouble with the young ladies on this port!" a voice said from behind the pair.

Keira looked up into a face she only knew in the stories her father used to tell her before he left. Gibbs turned as well and his old wrinkled face lit up.

"Jack! Here grab some ale and pull up a seat!" he grinned, handing him a flagon of ale.

Jack sat down next to Keira, his brown eyes never leaving her figure. The young girl felt her cheeks heat at this attention but she shrugged it off and began to deal another hand of cards.

"Well Mr. Sparrow, I hear a lot about your gambling skills, how 'bout you play the best gambler on this godforsaken rock?" she challenged.

"Lass, I don't mean to brag, but the stories you be hearin' are for the most part true," Jack boasted, chugging his ale.

"Let's see how good you really are then," Keira hinted and placed her first bet.

The game continued well into the evening until Jack was fully out of gold coins. He refused to admit that the young woman was better than him and began to bet larger things around him. For instance, he placed his pistol on the table after he'd lost a dozen more coins and smiled deviously at Keira.

"I'll raise with me pistol."

"Jack, I'm not going to take your gun," Keira refused.

"Listen, love, I can't lose to you, it's most…unnatural," he said.

Keira grinned and laid her cards on the table. Jack groaned at his loss and the crowd around them let out a rumble of laughter. Gibbs shook his head at his captain's unrelenting determination to win.

"Do you give up yet?" Keira questioned after a while longer. Jack was on his twelfth mug of ale and still he had not won a single hand.

"Last one, love, last one. I will bet you a spot on my ship, any position except captain," he smiled, his gold teeth glinting handsomely in the candle light.

"Fine, Jack, but you won't win."

Jack kept his sincere grin on his face and laid down his hand. Keira looked disappointed at first, her green eyes falling before her eyes lit up and she let out a small laugh.

"Sorry Jack," and she laid down her own hand, resting her chin in her palm and taking a sip of ale.

"Very well, Lass, we heave to tomorrow morning, sunrise. I'll introduce you to the crew before we leave port," he stood up, his long dreadlocked hair falling over his shoulders. "I never caught your name."

"Keira," she smiled. "My name is Keira Turner."

Jack froze when he heard the familiar name and his eyes narrowed, "It can't be, I thought there was only one!"

"One what?" Keira asked curiously, getting to her feet herself.

"One Turner. Do you have a brother?" Gibbs finished Jack's sentence.

"Not that I know of," Keira shrugged, her eyes darting around the room nervously.

Jack nodded, still looking taken aback, "Well Miss Turner, I expect to see you at sunrise tomorrow morning. Gibbs, come, we have work to do!" And the two left the bar finishing their ale, the beads in Jack's hair clanking quietly as he left.

Keira paid her tab and left the bar as well making her way to the port where her lodgings were by the bay.

* * *

The next morning Keira awoke long before sunrise. She pulled her long hair back into a plait and tied the end with a black cloth. She then pulled on a baggy white tunic and waistcoat. To finish she pulled on her black breeches and boots, throwing the rest of her clothes in a sack. For weapons she strapped her sword to her waist and tucked her pistol in the sword strap. 

By now the sun was slowly creeping over the horizon and Keira felt a small butterfly in her stomach. She shrugged it off and grabbed her sack, glancing around the small hut for anything she'd forgotten. Her eyes landed on a small necklace her mother had given her before she died, it was a silver ring, a serpent slithering around a small emerald. She grabbed the chain, clasped it around her neck, and left her small home.

"Ahoy! Keira good morning, Lass!" Gibbs greeted her as she approached the Pearl.

"Gibbs," she replied. Her eyes were locked onto the beautiful ship that Gibbs was sitting in front of. The old wet wood was gleaming in the morning sunlight.

Jack approached her from behind a large stack of barrels and smiled.

"Mornin' Lass, glad you could join us, follow me," he motioned for her to follow and took off toward the Pearl.

Keira followed him onto the ship obediently and he led her straight to a small grouping of rooms near his cabin. He flung open the door right next to his rooms and pushed her inside, closing the door behind them.

"This is where you'll be stayin' for now, Lass. Ana Maria is in the one next to you. She'll make acquaintances with you on her own due time, she's a stubborn lass. Dogged me for borrowing her boat, I had to let her join me crew."

Keira nodded, not knowing what the hell Jack was rambling about. He caught himself and looked down at her, a smile spreading across his face.

"Our next stop is Port Royal, there's someone I want you to meet, Green Eyes, that you might know."

"Very well Captain, is there anything you'd like me to do before we heave to?"

"Get on deck and start moppin'!" he laughed, handing her a grimy broom.

Keira fought a grin and nodded, "Ay sir!" And she dropped her small sack on her bed and headed out to join the crew as they prepared to set sail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

The Pearl set sail soon after Keira arrived. She spent most of the morning cleaning with the crew, whom she became quite close with in her few hours on the ship. What she did not expect was to become friends with Ana Maria after Jack's off topic warning.

"I've known Jack for a while, he's an honest man but a born pirate. He could cheat you out of anything in a second," she advised Keira as they scrubbed the brig below deck.

"I'm not surprised."

"Ladies, we'll be coming up on Port Royal in three days. Commodore Norrington should be happy to see us," Jack's voice came from the stairs.

The two women turned and Ana Maria gave a faint smile, "Ay, It'll be nice to see Will and Elizabeth too, at least, nice for you Cap'n."

Jack flashed a handsome smile and nodded, "The bloody Gov'ner too. He'll be thrilled to see the Pearl in his docks eh?"

The two women laughed and Keira got to her feet, "Gov'ner Swann?"

"Ay, Lass, Gov'ner Swann. His daughter, Miss Elizabeth Swann was the lass who got me into a nice mess a few months ago…"

"The cursed pirates of Barbossa's crew," Keira muttered. "I heard 'bout that in Tortuga. It was talk of the town for weeks."

"Well, I must say," Jack started.

Ana Maria rolled her eyes and motioned for Keira to follow her back to the deck before Jack got into his egotistical rants. She grinned and followed as Jack got into how it all started.

"Does he always do that?" Keira asked as the climbed onto the deck, the sea winds blowing her hair about her face.

"Ay, whenever a pretty lass like yourself admires him, you'll never hear the end of it," Ana warned.

"I can imagine him when he gets drunk," she said, imitating a drunken Jack just as he came onto the deck.

"Now Lass, it's not respectful to be impersonating your Captain while he's still conscious," Jack said behind Keira.

The young woman spun around and laughed, "Sorry, sir, it was just a joke."

Jack nodded and ordered the two women to get busy mopping the deck again. He then made his way to the wheel, admiring Keira as she mopped out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised at how trained she was. She did not have the dirty looks and language of a pirate, her words carefully chosen and articulated. He was also impressed at her ability to gamble, but that was only because he had lost to her so many times.

That night the crew gathered on deck to the light of torches and sat around a large barrel playing cards. Keira was the center of attention; she had beaten just about every member to the crew, including Gibbs and Jack.

Finally Jack stood up from his seat holding his bottle of rum high in the air, "Keira Turner I challenge you to a drink off!"

Keira looked up at him, her eyebrows raised in laughter. She stood up to face him, grabbing her own bottle of rum.

"I warn you Cap'n I can hold my liquor just as good as any man," she smiled.

Jack grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Ay Lass, but I am the best."

Keira snorted and clinked bottles with him. He gulped down the liquid quickly and Keira raised hers to her lips. She closed her eyes, letting the burning liquid sting her throat, its taste remaining in her mouth. She finished bottle after bottle watching Jack closely, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. He began to massage it as he drank, she could tell he was beginning to be affected by the drink.

"Jack, I think the Lady wants you to stop," Gibbs laughed as Jack swayed on his feet. Keira had stopped drinking after her fifth bottle.

"I win!" Jack slurred, stumbling slightly and dropping his bottle to the deck.

"Gibbs, lend me a hand I'll help him to his room," Keira commanded as Jack leaned his full weight on her, forcing her to stumble.

Gibbs rushed forward and helped Keira and Ana Maria escort Jack to his bed. Keira offered to sit with him as he slept in case he had to loose his stomach.

"Good luck, Lass, a pretty girl like you, he's going to try an' get you in the sheets before long," Ana warned.

Keira grinned, "I'll manage, if he gets rowdy I have my weapons."

"Don't kill him before he gets me a boat," Ana smiled and she and Gibbs left the room.

Jack was sprawled out on the bed, his eyes glazed from the liquor. He was humming a familiar song that Keira recognized from her childhood.

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, _

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Yo ho, Yo ho, A Pirates Life for me_

She began to absently hum the tune as she leaned over him. She began to remove his weapons and trinkets setting them on the bedside table, the candle sliding back and forth with the currant splashing soothingly o the side of the ship. She then removed his belt and leather vest hanging them over the wooden desk chair across the room.

Jack continued to hum with her as she removed his boots, placing them on the floor next to the bed. Keira shook her head as he drifted into drunken sleep, his breath smelling strongly of rum.

"Men," she sighed and left the bedroom.

She moved out into the study where a large table was set up in the middle of the room. In the middle sat a bowl of green apples. Keira smiled and took one, propping her feet up on the table. Her green eyes combed the room as she bit into the sweet apple, she listened to Jack's snoring and tossed the apple in the air, catching it swiftly.

"The study that once belonged to Captain Barbossa," she breathed. "I could be in the very spot he once sat, too bad he's dead, but I guess Jack's killing him was for the better."

The woman shrugged and finished her apple, throwing the core out of the porthole. She then lit small candelabra and listened to the waves outside the ship, her eyes slowly drooping, shifting her way into slumber.

"Keira! Get up, Lass!" a voice shouted.

Keira jumped, being thrown back into consciousness suddenly. Gibbs was standing over her looking slightly irritated. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and stretched.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Gibbs?" she growled, getting to her feet.

"The Cap'n's waiting for all hands on deck, we're commin' on Prot Royal earlier'n expected."

Keira groaned and followed Gibbs out to the deck. The entire crew was grouped just below the wheel, all eyes looking up into Jack's tan face. When Keira and Gibbs walked out onto the deck everyone stared at her.

"Glad you could join us, Miss Turner," Jack grinned.

"I'm surprised you can stand up straight, Jack," she shot back.

His smiled widened at her quick remark and turned his attention to the rest of the crew as a whole.

"We're commin up on Port Royal a bit earlier'n expected. I've arranged of the Pearl to be docked in a private lagoon. We are not going to be of the highest welcome, even if old Gov'ner Swann knows whom I am.

"When docked there is to be no plunderin' of any sort, this Port is only a pit stop on a trip to a mightier treasure. I don't want any trouble while we're here, Aye?"

"AYE!" the crew said together.

"We should be docked by noon!" Jack said and dismissed the crew to their morning chores.

As Keira set to work on her usual scrubbing the deck Jack approached her, pulling her away from Ana Maria. She looked up at him curiously, her eyes squinting in the sunlight.

"Aye?" she asked curiously, searching Jack's face for an explanation.

"You're coming with me when we hit shore, I want you to meet Mr. Turner," he muttered.

"Why are you so obsessed with my name, Jack? I told you, I have no siblings."

"Keira, green eyes, I just want you to see him, I know I could be wrong. But I doubt it."

When Jack said her name, Keira felt her heart skip. She was so used to him calling her Lass it startled her. The tone of his voice was different as well, it was soft, not gruff and hard like when he was ordering around the crew.

"Very well, Cap'n, I'll accompany you to the shore and to see this Will Turner," she nodded.

"Very good! Now, get back to work!"

Keira shook her head, her highlighted hair falling in her face as it came loose from the long plait down her back. She turned away from him and bent back down to help Ana with the scrubbing.

Jack returned to his wheel and watched the open sea, closing his eyes to the salty breaze and feeling the spray on his face. The feeling of freedom washed over him and he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Keira, who was scrubbing the deck, her long rope of brown hair swinging as she moved. A sudden longing came over him as he watched her. There was something about her, her sun kissed skin, or her long chestnut hair, that attracted him to her. He shook his head but his eyes kept reverting to her direction. She seemed to have a glow emanating from her. He figured it was her spunk and raw determination to prove herself that made her so attractive, but she also had those mesmerizing deep green eyes that he could not help but get lost in every time he looked at her.

Jack was snapped out of his Keira induced daze by a sudden shout from the crows nest above.

"Cap'n, we're comin' up on Port Royal now! Thirty leagues northeast!"

He sprang into action, not wanting to get distracted by his newest crewmember once again and started yelling out orders to his mates.

Once the Pearl was successfully docked in a hidden lagoon Jack called Keira to him before going to shore.

"Keira!" he called as she helped Ana Maria pull down some ropes to get off the ship.

She turned, brushing some loose hair out of her face and smiled, making her way over to Jack, "Aye?"

"We're going for a walk, come with me," he muttered and handed her a rope. He then turned to the other mates and shouted, "Don't forget what I told you! No trouble on this Port!"

The two then made their was to shore, Keira anxiously following Jack to the surprise of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Port Royal

Jack led Keira through the busy streets of Port Royal, merchants giving them criticizing looks as they hurried through the crowd of well dressed men and women. Keira looked wide eyed at the cleanliness of the town compared to Tortuga. She accidentally bumped into Jack as he stopped in front of one of the wooden doors lining the street. Keira looked up at the sign hanging above the door it read:_ Armory J. Brown_.

"Jack, why are we at the Armory?" she asked curiously, her green eyes still on the sign.

"You'll see, Lass, you'll see," he said and opened the door.

The two moved into the sunlit room of the armory. A man was snoring in the corner of the room. Jack smiled as the familiar atmosphere brought back memories. Keira noticed his smile and her curiosity increased. Jack motioned for her to walk further into the room. She did obediently and noticed all the swords around the room. Keira moved toward the crackling fire in the corner, fingering the hilt of one of the swords.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked, coming out of the shadows.

Keira looked up into the brown eyes of a young man, not many years older than herself. She blinked at the familiarity of his face and gaped.

"Ah, there you are William!" Jack said, moving toward the man.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" he asked curiously as the two shook hands.

"This Lass is why I'm here," Jack said, pulling Keira to him.

Will looked confused at the young woman looking uncomfortably anywhere but at him. She looked vaguely familiar but he could not pinpoint where he had seen her.

"What are you talking about, Jack?"

"William, meet Miss Keira Turner," Jack introduced her.

Will looked stunned as Keira smiled faintly and held out her hand, not knowing what else to do.

"It can't be, you died," he whispered, taking her hand still looking completely shocked.

"Well last time I checked I was breathing," Keira laughed uncomfortably.

"No, no, my little sister Keira she-you died a few years after my-our mother did, on the ship from England. We were attacked by pirates you- you died," he said in disbelief.

"I don't recall having a brother on that ship," Keira said flatly.

Will shook his head to clear his shocked and jumbled thoughts. He studied the woman in front of him closely. She had waist length light brown hair accented with blonde from the sunlight that was pulled back in a long plait. Her green eyes studied him as well also filled with confusion. Her posture was much more proper than a born pirate and her small hands were resting on the hilt of her sword uneasily.

"You were only young when it happened. I can't believe this," he scrubbed his face with a rough hand.

Keira tried her best to remember the day of the ship wreck. Only flashes of it came to mind. She was a small girl, no older than four when the ship was attacked by a band of pirates. A flash of orange light and the entire ship was in flames. She remembered the cold of the water as she tried to escape and then her memory went black. The next thing she remembered she was in a comfortable bed, a woman leaning over her who would soon become the closest thing to a mother to her.

Will watched as a range of emotions passed over Keira's face as she struggled to remember the fateful day in her past. His eyes fell on a silver chain around her neck and they narrowed.

"What's that, around your neck?" he asked suddenly.

Keira looked up at him, her hand moving slowly to the chain. She drew it from beneath her tunic and showed him the ring dangling from it.

"It was my father's I think," she muttered as Will reached out to examine it closer. His eyes widened when he saw the snake and the emerald. He looked closer and saw the inscription on the inside of the band: _For my darling daughter, love Daddy WT. _

"William Turner," Will muttered as he noticed the initials.

"What?" Keira asked.

"The inscription, it says WT after the note. It stands for William Turner," Will explained.

"You?"

"No, our father. I was named for him, I remember when you were born they couldn't decide on a name so I came up with it. Keira Marie Turner."

"This can't be," Keira breathed. She refused to accept what was becoming clear. "How could this have happened. I don't understand!"

Jack stepped forward as Keira swayed on her feet. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady. Will then realized Jack was still in the room and he looked curiously at him.

"Jack, how did you find her? I've spent my life looking for my father and you bring the next best thing, my little sister whom I thought was dead!"

"Well it's a long story, William, and complicated. Where has Elizabeth gotten to?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"I'm right here, Jack," a woman's voice came from the door.

The three turned to see Elizabeth, dressed shockingly in breeches and a white tunic. Her long curly hair flowing over her shoulders. Jack grinned and nodded to her.

"Miss Elizabeth, what a pleasure to see you again. We're just having a little family reunion, come join us," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyes moved to Keira who was leaning dependently on Jack whose arm was still wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Meet my lost sister, Keira Turner," Will piped up, still looking a bit taken aback.

"But, you said yourself you were the only child of Bill Turner," she said now looking confused.

Will shrugged, "It's a long story. Very long in fact, and I don't know all the sections, but hopefully Keira will assist and we can tell it in full."

Keira looked as if she would faint. Jack was looking down at her worriedly and he moved the young woman to one of the wooden chairs in the vast barn. She slumped into the chair, burying her face in her hands.

"Love, will you be alright?" Jack asked, looking concerned.

"Aye, just give me some time to recover," she said weakly, waving her hand.

Will pulled up a few more chairs around his newly found sibling and motioned for Jack and Elizabeth to sit down. He placed a gentle hand on Keira's back and massaged it comfortingly.

"When I was born my father had just come back to England from, what I was told, a long trip trading goods in the Caribbean. He wanted his son to take his name so my mother named me after him, William Turner. Seven years later my sister was born. My parents did not know what to name her, so I came up with her name—"

"Keira Marie Turner," Keira whispered. "After I was born our father left again and did not return. He sent Will a piece of Aztec gold on a chain, telling him to keep it as a memory of him. He gave me this ring before he left for the last time."

Will nodded, glancing at Keira. Her eyes where glazed over as her memories came flooding back from being so long pushed away and forgotten.

"Our mother died of illness so I took it upon myself to take my sister to a better life. We were on a merchant ship crossing the Spanish Main to the new settlements on the islands. Our ship was attacked by pirates and set aflame. Almost everyone died. Elizabeth rescued me and I accompanied them to Port Royal," Will continued.

"I can barely remember that day, I remember after the ship was attacked I passed out from the cold," Keira picked up. "When I woke up I didn't know where I was. I was raised in a fort with a Governor and his wife. They did not have a daughter so they raised me as their own. His wife, Mary Nottingham was like a mother to me. I was happy until they tried to marry me off when I was fifteen. I panicked and ran away, not wanting to be wed so early in my life. I was the fool who wanted love in marriage. I ended up in Tortuga where I learned everything I needed to know to become a pirate. I've been pillaging and living freely ever since. I met Jack while playing cards. I beat him countless times and won a place on The Pearl."

The four sat in silence for a minute before Will stood up, pulling Keira to her feet. She looked up at him shyly, finally accepting what was true. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. Keira felt tears fill her eyes as he held her. She fought them back, not wanting to look weak in front of Jack.

When the two separated Keira turned to Jack, a faint smile gracing her face. He draped his arm around her shoulders and tweaked her chin playfully.

"You should be thanking me, Lass," he grinned, his gold teeth glinting handsomely.

Keira felt her heart skip once more and silently cursed his seductive nature. She was completely drawn in by his warm smile and outgoing personality. His good looks adding to it was well. She felt her cheeks heat as he gazed at her, his entrancing brown eyes alive and wondering.

"Thank you, Jack Sparrow, for finding the brother I never thought I had," she said in a small voice. She then turned to Will, question in her green eyes. "What ever became of our father? You must know."

"Yes, I learned the hard way," Will nodded, his eyes on Jack, who shrugged. "He was a pirate, Keira. They called him Bootstrap Bill Turner. He was a crewmate on the Black Pearl, under Jack himself. When the rest of the crew decided to get rid of Jack our father did not agree. They tied a cannon to his feet and drowned him."

"You knew our father?" Keira turned to Jack.

"Aye, Lass, I did," Jack nodded, looking uncomfortable under her sharp gaze. "He was a good man. That's the reason of my shock when you told me your name I thought it was only William who was descended from Bootstrap."

Keira nodded, her mind overwhelmed. She turned to Elizabeth and smiled, "I'm sorry, forgive me. I forgot my manners, It's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stood up and smiled back, extending her hand, "Elizabeth Swann."

The two shook hands politely and Elizabeth glanced at Will before pulling Keira aside.

"So, you're the Governor's daughter?" Keira asked before Elizabeth could say anything.

She nodded, looking slightly ashamed, "I assume you know the story?" she asked. A confused look came over Keira's face and she added, "About how Jack and Will and Barbossa?"

"Oh, yes, I do," Keira nodded. "But what does your father have to do with it?"

"He almost hung Jack, I stopped him and Will let him go, he's lucky to be alive," Elizabeth explained. "It appears Jack has taken a liking to you."

Keira blinked, "What?"

"He's watching you."

"He has nothing for me, he only brought me here because he wanted to clarify my name," Keira insisted. "A Captain cannot have feelings for a member of his crew."

"Maybe he does not consider you a member," Elizabeth grinned.

"Impossible, now, what do you want with me?" Keira asked, changing the subject.

"You were raised nobly, yes?"

"Yes," Keira nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"There's a small gathering tonight at my father's estate for his birthday. I was wondering if you would honor me with attending," she smiled.

"It would be my pleasure! What about Jack?" Keira said, a glint in her green eyes. "I don't think a pirate such as himself would be welcomed."

"We could give the Commodore a little surprise," Elizabeth said devilishly. "The two have an odd relationship."

Keira laughed and her gaze fell on Jack, who was hunched in one of the chairs Will had brought over. She smiled at him when their eyes met, felling her cheeks heat once more. She returned her gaze to Elizabeth who was grinning even wider.

"You do have feelings for him!"

"No, I do not!" Keira insisted.

"You blushed," Elizabeth pointed out. "He's still watching you."

"Stop," Keira whispered. "Now, this gathering, what shall attend in? I own nothing but peasant's clothes. I don't have the gowns of a Governor's daughter or person of greater status."

"That is where I come in," Elizabeth winked. "We wear about the same size, yes?"

"Just about," Keira nodded.

"Then I have just the dress to suit you. Come, we'll try it on now!" And she pulled Keira out of the musty barn, calling over her shoulder to Will where she was going.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Gathering

Elizabeth led Keira through more cobblestone streets past a large fort by the main docks and up a large hill. As they neared it's peak an enormous white mansion came into view. Keira stared at it, her mouth slightly agape at the grandness of the structure.

"You live here?" Keira asked breathlessly as they made their way through the front gate and up the drive.

"Yes, I'm leaving it soon, though. Will and I have decided to make a home on our own, after we marry, of course," Elizabeth said.

The two entered the large foyer and Keira stared at the large chandelier in the middle of the room. Elizabeth grabbed Keira's hand and pulled her up a large staircase on the far wall. Keira followed obediently as they entered Elizabeth's room. She moved behind a large screen in the corner and reappeared with a dark green gown.

"It matches your eyes. The Commodore gave it to me after I was rescued and I never wore it, it suits you better," she smiled, holding the dress out to Keira.

"Is there a corset involved?" Keira asked, hesitantly taking the dress.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, but my maids don't tie them as tight since I passed out. My father saw fit to that."

Keira looked slightly uneasy at the thought of wearing a corset; she had not worn one in years.

"I'm not very sure…about wearing this.." Keira hesitated. "I'm not accustomed to wearing formal clothing, I've become used to the pirate garb."

"Oh, come now, Keira, you were raised nobly! Just for one night, wear it, please!" Elizabeth begged, her brown eyes pleading.

Keira bit the inside of her cheek in thought. Finally she shrugged, "Very well, but only for one night!"

Elizabeth smiled and commenced in helping Keira prepare. She began with forcing the young woman into a bath. She assisted in washing her hair and trimming it. After that was done Elizabeth scrubbed Keira clean, making sure she looked radiant for the gathering.

When Keira was finally dry and in fresh undergarments, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She was shocked at how much better she felt now that she was properly clean.

"I forgot what it was like to take a bath like that; I haven't been this clean since I left Mary."

"Jack will be impressed when he sees you," Elizabeth grinned.

Keira blushed, looking away from the mirror so Elizabeth would not see. There was a light knock on the door, making Keira jump slightly. She became suddenly alert and hid behind the screen and out of sight.

Elizabeth's smile widened when Keira jumped from view and she made her way to the door, cracking it open. Her father was standing there, his expression stony.

"Elizabeth, I have been notified that pirates have docked on Port Royal, the ship was found in a lagoon not far off."

"Is that so?" Keira heard Elizabeth say. Her eyes widened with a small fear of being hanged for piracy, but the feeling passed instantly.

"Do not lie to me, Elizabeth, is Jack Sparrow in Port Royal?" Governor Swann insisted.

"If I say will you promise me not to arrest him in any way?" Elizabeth demanded.

There was a pause as the Governor considered.

"Very well, I will not hasten to arrest Sparrow or his crew, but I must know. Is he here?"

"Yes, he arrived this morning. He arrived with an unexpected miracle, father," Elizabeth breathed.

"And what, if I may inquire, is this miracle?"

"Will's sister!"

"How touching and I assume she is also a pirate?"

"Yes," Keira said proudly, stepping from behind the screen. "I am a pirate."

Governor Swann sighed and opened his mouth to say something but Keira cut him off.

"I am also a member of Sparrow's crew, so you have no authority to arrest me. But as such, I must be obliged to grant you a happy birthday as well, Governor. Elizabeth has invited me to your small party tonight and I must thank you."

The Governor looked stunned at Keira's manners as she curtseyed before him. His eyes moved from Elizabeth to Keira in shock at this sudden surprise.

"Thank you Miss Turner, I- I welcome you into my home tonight as my equal. Tonight you are no pirate, but a maiden of grace and stature," he forced s smile, nodding to the two women before leaving in a huff.

As soon as Elizabeth closed the door behind him Keira sighed, "I almost died."

"Why? My father is welcoming you! He even went so far as to call you his equal, not many people have that privilege, not even Will or Jack."

"How is Jack supposed to be welcomed into this house if he just barely escaped being arrested?" Keira thought aloud.

"It will be our little surprise for my father and the Commodore," Elizabeth grinned. "They both will be stunned to see him on such a day."

Keira shrugged and moved back behind the screen. She hesitantly pulled on the corset, Elizabeth tying it loose, but tight enough for the dress to fit properly, and pulled the dress on. Elizabeth admired her with pride as Keira stepped from behind the screen, her hair falling in sunned chestnut waves down her back. Elizabeth added her final touch, pulling half of her hair back into a plait, leaving the rest to tumble over her shoulders.

"You look stunning, Keira. Jack will be blown off his feet!"

Keira rolled her eyes and studied her figure in the mirror. She would admit she looked rather beautiful, but she was not at all happy about the corset she was wearing. She could feel the affect of the undergarment on her lungs, restricting her air supply by half.

As the evening approached Elizabeth also prepared for the party, changing out of her tunic and breeches to one of her floral printed dresses. Keira assisted with the corset and the two women laughed at their unhappy suffering at the hands of London's latest fashions.

The two became instant friends in their time preparing for the party. As they made their way to the slowly filling foyer, Elizabeth caught Keira, tugging gently on the sleeve of her dress.

"Keira, there's Jack, and Will, they're looking for us!" she whispered.

Keira looked around and spotted the two. She smiled at the stares Jack was receiving from is odd dress. Her eyes met with Will's and he smiled waving the two women down the stairs.

"You look lovely, sister," he smiled, kissing Keira on the cheek politely.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself," Keira beamed. "Hello Jack."

The pirate turned to her and Keira noticed a hint of surprise cross his face. His brown eyes studied her closely before he registered who she was.

"Keira, love, you look absolutely stunning! I would never imagine seeing you in a dress, but you look ravishing!"

For the millionth time that day Keira blushed, her tanned cheeks a faint pink. Jack noticed this time and his handsome smile widened. He took her hand and led her around the room while Elizabeth claimed Will's attention.

"Have you met the Commodore? He's been watching you for some time, Lass," Jack muttered, nodding toward a man in military attire, a golden hilted sword at his waist.

"No, I did not take notice, Jack. I just happened to be distracted by you," Keira hinted boldly.

Jack looked down at her curiously, "I'm not that easy, Love, it takes more than charm to win Captain Jack over."

Keira grinned, "I'll take that into mind the next time I want to take a man to bed."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed. Before he could continue with the courting game he'd started Keira's attention was distracted as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and came look up into the face of Commodore Norrington himself.

"Good evening, my Lady, I do not believe we've met," he smiled, kissing the back of Keira's hand.

"Good evening Commodore, My name is Keira Turner," she replied, curtsying politely.

The Commodore smiled and offered Keira a drink, which she took, but did not drink. The two commenced in light conversation, but Keira's mind strayed constantly back to Jack, who was standing just behind her looking annoyed. She knew he would not give up their little game so quickly so she stealthily reached behind her back, grabbing Jack's hand as she kept the Commodore's attention on her.

Jack jumped when he felt Keira's hand grab his but his surprise turned into a grin as she squeezed it gently, telling him not to go anywhere. He stayed put, listening to her as she baited Norrington with unnatural skill. Her flirtation only brought on by Norrington's interest in her looks.

"If you will excuse me, Commodore, I would like to have a word with my brother. I hope you won't mind?" she smiled innocently.

"Not at all, Miss Turner, I'll wait for you."

Keira smiled and turned to Jack, who was still waiting patiently for her. He seemed to spring to life when she turned.

"Come with me, I need some air," she whispered, letting his hand go and pretending to spot Will in the crowd, fully knowing he and Elizabeth had already wandered off to socialize somewhere else in the house.

Jack followed like a hungry pup wanting milk from his mother. A sudden rush of excitement washed over him as he followed Keira out of the house. She led him into the gardens in the back of the house, making her way through a small maze of rose bushes in the middle of the yard.

"I don't think I could have taken that much longer," Keira laughed, plopping down on a stone bench in the middle.

"Why did you bring me out here, Love?" Jack asked softly, sitting down next to her.

"You make me laugh, I needed a lighter atmosphere, Norrington is too stiff and forward with women. The moment he approached me I knew he wanted to sleep with me."

"How do you know I'm not aiming for that as well?" Jack questioned, his eyes roaming her figure.

Keira smiled, "I do know that, Jack. But I trust you more than Norrington. I was having fun before he interrupted."

Jack was completely blown away by Keira's hinting. He never experienced a woman so forward in her desires. He could not help but smirk at the glint in her green eyes. He knew this woman had pirate in her blood, it showed more than anywhere else, in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. He slowly got lost in her emerald eyes when someone cleared their throat, bringing both Jack and Keira out of their trance.

Keira jumped and turned to see Commodore Norrington looking poised and slightly hesitant as he interrupted the two. Jack looked extremely annoyed at the man and his hand crept slowly to his pistol.

"Jack, don't," Keira whispered, nudging him gently before getting to her feet. She smiled warmly, glancing at Jack and moved toward the Commodore. "I see you've found me, Commodore, I must have kept you too long, my apologies."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, Miss Turner," he nodded toward Jack over his shoulder as he offered Keira his arm.

"We were just talking, nothing important," Keira assured him, taking his arm.

Jack sat behind the two, knowing Keira was annoyed as well. He watched as Norrington led her away from the gardens around the front of the mansion, his eyes roaming her slim figure with a hint of desire.

"Damn Norrington," he muttered, getting to his feet and following the two into the house for some ale.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Slight Disagreements

Keira spent the night with Will at the Armory after Governor Swann's party. She tried to persuade Will to find Jack, who had wandered off after Norrington pulled her away, but Will refused, knowing Jack was in some tavern getting drunk.

Early the next morning Keira was jolted awake at a loud bang on the Armory door. She got up and made her way towards it, not sure if she should wake Will or answer it herself. Shrugging, Keira drew her pistol out of her belt and held it behind her thigh, pulling the door open slightly. Jack smiled drunkenly at her on the other side of the door and she sighed.

"Jack! Where have you been? You smell of rum," she said quickly, stepping back from the door to let her captain in.

"Love, I needed a drink after bloody Norrington took you. You're the only bloody woman I can't seem to get. That Norrington took you right from underneath me," Jack rambled half- drunk.

Keira blinked, a bit shocked at Jack's open baiting but she shrugged it off, figuring it was the liquor talking. "Here, lay down for a moment, I'll get Will." With that, she helped Jack into a chair before going to wake her brother, who had just begun stirring in another room.

"Jack has decided to make an entrance," Keira smiled as Will sat up from where he slept. He smiled and pulled on his waistcoat, buttoning it as Jack lolled around in the other room.

"Jack, you really need to lay off the rum," Will laughed as Jack stared longingly at Keira, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"William, you would take the comforts of rum any day rather then suffer the loneliness of not having a woman to love you every night," Jack slurred drunkenly.

Will looked slightly taken aback and confused. He glanced at his sister and she shrugged, not knowing if Jack was speaking of her.

"This coming from the man who is the best at holding his liquor," Keira smiled as Jack passed out on the straw strewn floor.

"He'll have a monster of a headache when he wakes up. Will you stay with him until I return?" Will asked, glancing at the snoring Jack.

Keira shrugged and pulled Jack onto a pile of hay so he could sleep. She then re-buttoned her waistcoat and pulled on her boots, glancing over her shoulder every now and then to check on Jack. She tied a red bandanna around her head, before braiding her long chestnut hair down her back.

"Leave it out," Jack muttered from behind her.

"What?" Keira asked, surprised that Jack had only awoken after a few minutes.

"Your hair, leave it out," Jack said softly as Keira turned to him.

"But, I really don't think—" she began to protest but Jack cut her off.

"Lass, I am your Captain, and I'm telling you to leave it out," he ordered, his voice soft but serious.

Keira sighed and undid her braid, letting her long waist-length chestnut hair fall over her back and shoulders. Jack smiled and got up from his hay stack. He slowly made his way over to her, stopping in front of her. He wrapped a long strand of her hair around his fingers and admired it. Keira watched him nervously as he gently pressed the hair to his nose, smelling the lavender that Elizabeth had used to wash her hair the night before.

"It smells delicious," he smiled, taking a step closer to her and letting the strand fall back into place.

Keira felt her breath catch in her throat as Jack moved closer to her. Her nerves were on end as he placed a rough hand on her cheek, his brown eyes studying her face with desire. Keira swallowed and opened her mouth to say something but Jack placed a finger over her lips.

"Shh, Lass, Let me explain, alright?" he half whispered.

"What are you talking about, Jack?"

"I'm not drunk, I faked it to get Will out of here. The rum on my breath was from the drink I'd had a few moments ago. Relax, Lass," he soothed, his face inches from hers.

Keira could not focus, her vision was almost blurred from the fear and excitement coursing through her. Her eyes fell on Jack's lips and she felt her knees go weak. She mentally scolded herself for feeling so vulnerable around her captain but she had wanted this moment to happen the day she had met Jack.

"Jack, I don't think—" Keira started but was cut off once again by Jack, capturing her lips in the long desired kiss they both dreamt of.

Jack pulled Keira closer as he kissed her, entwining his fingers in her long hair. She pulled away; looking shocked and pressed a hand over her mouth to stop him from kissing her again.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered, her breath heavy from the kiss.

"Love, I thought—" he started but Keira shook her head, seeming to make up her mind.

"It doesn't matter. This can't happen again, the crew, they won't agree to it," she muttered, her green eyes darting around the room nervously, avoiding Jack's eyes at all costs.

"Love, relax, they have no say in who I involve myself with," Jack soothed, kissing her again after she let her hand fall to her side.

This time Keira did not pull away, letting Jack pull her against him. She leaned into his touch as his hands craftily traced their way over her body, coming to rest on the curve of her back. She could sense the pent up desire in Jack's kiss, feeding off of it as she let him kiss her. The barn seemed to disappear from around them, as they got lost in each other, not noticing Will and Elizabeth, who had just walked in from the street.

The two looked at each other and Will shrugged, "I guess they're using this time to…bond."

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. She knew this was what Keira had wanted, she saw it in her every time she mentioned Jack. "Maybe we should come back later."

"No, I can't let Jack hurt my sister. He'll just use her and throw her away like half the women he left on Tortuga," Will said firmly. "I can't let that happen to her."

Elizabeth sighed and rested a gentle hand on Will's shoulder, "But this is what she wants, Will. I think this is different, Jack seems different when he's around her. I don't think he'll just leave her like the others, I saw it in his eyes. He truly has feelings for her."

"No," Will shook his head and strode into the room. He strode over to Jack and yanked him away from his sister firmly.

"Bloody he—?" Jack began, his hand quickly going to his pistol while Keira looked up at her sibling.

"Will! I—I can explain!" she stuttered.

"You don't have to, Keira. Jack, stay away from her. You won't manipulate her like the other women. I won't allow it!" Will growled, glaring at Jack angrily, his hands clenched into fists.

"I had no intent, William. She's something, Keira is. I would never give her up," Jack insisted.

"I'm warning you!" Will threatened as Jack took a step toward Keira.

"Will, this is madness! Stop this!" Elizabeth stepped in between the two glaring men.

Keira looked from Will to Jack, not knowing what to do. She snatched her arm out of Will's grip and left the armory making her way to the fort for some time alone. Will, Elizabeth, and Jack stared after her as she rushed out, all three feeling guilty for their arguing.

Keira found her way to the fort, making her way to the top, looking out over the docks and out to sea. She sat on the rock ledge and let the cool breeze toss her hair about her as she watched the sea crash on the rocks beneath her. She pulled her knees to her chest and watched the small people on the docks as the morning turned to afternoon. Someone came up behind her but she did not bother to turn around.

"May I join you, Miss Turner," Commodore Norrington asked, his shadow looming over her as he approached.

Keira turned, looking up into the face of the Commodore and smiling. She nodded and he took a seat next to her, draping his legs over the side of the fort wall.

"May I inquire as to what is bothering you?" he asked politely.

"Nothing, I just wanted some time alone, I take ease in watching the waves. It's relaxing," she smiled, looking into his lightly tanned face.

The Commodore nodded and looked out onto the sunny waters, "Where are your companions, Turner and Sparrow?"

"No idea," Keira shrugged. "What is a man of your rank doing here at this time in the afternoon? Do you not have anything to do?"

"I saw you rush past a few moments ago, I left one of my men to watch the maps so I could join you. Is that a problem?" Norrington asked, searching her face for an answer.

"No, not at all, Commodore, I was just curious," Keira smiled and returned her green gaze to the horizon.

"You may call me James, Miss Turner. I do have a first name," he laughed.

"As do I," Keira replied.

"My apologies, Keira."

She nodded and kept silent as she watched the haves. She closed her eyes and lifted her face into the warm feel of the sun as it caressed her cheeks. Norrington watched her as she did this and could not help but wonder at this beautiful woman. He knew he had no right to admire her because of her status, but he was amazed by her mysterious nature.

"Pardon me, Commodore, but someone is asking for you below," one of the soldiers, a portly man in a red coat interrupted Norrington from his admiring thoughts.

Norrington snapped back into reality and nodded, getting to his feet, "Excuse me, Miss Turner, I hope you are not offended, but I must leave."

"Not at all, I thank you for your company, James," she smiled.

Norrington smiled and followed the soldier back down to his post at the base of the fort. Keira watched him go and shook her head. It was difficult for her to hold her tongue around the man, knowing she had to be courteous to a man of his stature. She shrugged and returned to letting the sun caress her face as she reveled in the mind numbing desire for Jack's kiss that took over her. She smiled as she felt the tickle of his beard on her face, knowing Will would never let her feel it again.

"Love, I've been looking everywhere for you, why did you run away?" a familiar voice asked behind her.

Keira's eyes shot open at Jack's voice and she felt her heart lift. She turned to see Jack striding toward her in his swaggering way and smiled.

"Will didn't kill you?" she joked, getting to her feet.

"No, Miss Elizabeth saw to that. He is in a right rage, though. He doesn't know I found you, and I don't mean for him to find you until I've said my piece. The only way I could get out of that godforsaken barn was to tell Dear William I needed a drink. He was about to hang me."

Keira smiled and shrugged not knowing what to say. She looked into his lively brown eyes and blushed.

"Love, I came to say goodbye," he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek.

"What? Jack, no," she faltered.

"I did what I wanted to do here. You have your brother, and I'm leaving you here to make a life. I have adventures to attend to."

"No, you can't leave me here! Not now!" Keira pleaded, her eyes searching his face for sympathy. "I don't want to stay here and slave away under Will's order! I'm a child of the sea, I need adventure, I need freedom! I belong with you, in the Pearl."

"I can't, Lass, you'll cause a stir with the crew if they find out about…. Us," Jack looked away from her piercing green gaze.

Keira looked slightly hurt but she swallowed her sadness as it slowly replaced with anger, "Fine, go. I'll make a life here and marry Norrington for all I care. It was fun while it lasted Mr. Sparrow," she said icily and made to walk away.

Jack acted quickly, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. He crashed his lips to hers in a long, passionate kiss. She fought him at first but eased into his touch easily, opening her mouth for him as he kissed her. She pulled him closer by the front of his shirt and let his tongue explore her mouth. Jack rested his hands on her hips, pulling her waist to his. She smiled and pulled away, breathing hard.

"I knew you couldn't do it," she grinned, whipping her mouth.

"Couldn't do what?" Jack questioned his hands still on her hips.

"Leave me," she replied, her eyes sparkling. "You want me too much."

"You always keep me on my toes, Lass. I can't help it," he grinned.

"Then let me leave with you, I can't stay here, Norrington is everywhere I go. I can't live like that," she pleaded, looking up into his eyes.

Jack almost lost his composure as she leaned into his hands, pressing herself close against him tactfully. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his lust under control and nodded, "Only for a few months, I don't think I'll last long with you around, Love. I can barely keep calm now," he admitted.

Keira laughed, "You won't get me that easily Mr. Sparrow. You're not the only one who's hard to get."

"Touché," he grinned, taking her hand. "We should get back to the ship, the crew is already waiting."

"Aye, we should go now, before Will realizes we're gone."

And the two ran out of the fort making their way down to the lagoon where the Pearl was anchored.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unsuspected Stowaways

The Pearl set sail quickly after Jack and Keira returned to the ship. The crew made haste to be out of Port Royal before Will made a stir about Keira being gone. They headed back toward Tortuga to restock the holds; they were running low on ammunition and food.

"What if Will tells the Commodore you kidnapped me?" Keira questioned Jack as she stood beside him at the wheel.

"I've had business with the Commodore before, I know how he works. And I have a feeling he knows you are a pirate, Lass," Jack replied.

"Well of course he knows I'm a pirate, but Will knows I was raised by a Governor's hand, he could tell James that you kidnapped me from Governor Nottingham and forced me to turn pirate," Keira protested.

"You've given this quite a good amount of thought, Lass," Jack smiled.

"I'm worried, Jack!"

"You shouldn't be."

"And why the heavens not?" Keira snapped.

"Because Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he grinned.

Keira laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, "Well Captain Jack Sparrow, how are you going to explain that?" She pointed to two new members of the crew.

"How the bloody hell did they get on here?" he muttered as his gaze followed Keira's finger.

Jack and Keira were watching as Will and Elizabeth moved around the lower deck helping Gibbs with his chores. The two almost perfectly blended in with the other pirates as they rushed around with mops and sponges. Keira noticed Jack's mouth was slightly agape and she placed a gentle finger under his chin, closing it. He blinked when she did this and recomposed himself, clearing his throat loudly.

"Come, Love, I have to give Dear William a telling off!" he growled and grabbed Keira's hand, leading her down the curved stairs to the ship's bow.

Keira could not keep a straight face at Jack's fury. She let out a small laugh as she followed behind Jack obediently, her hand firmly joined with his.

"William Turner, what the bloody hell are you doin' on me ship?" he thundered.

Will and Elizabeth spun around, the latter grinning when her honey brown eyes fell on Jack and Keira's joined hands. Will on the other hand, did not look happy at this small detail, his scowl deepening.

"You can't run away with my sister, Sparrow. I told you I will not allow you to use her like the other wenches!"

"Lad, obviously I was not meaning to leave her or else I would have left her before I left," Jack retorted.

Will looked slightly confused as he comprehended what Jack had said. Elizabeth let out a small giggle at the look on his face.

"Obviously, Will, you have no reason to be worried, these two are perfectly able to hold a relationship. I told you, Jack wouldn't let her go."

Will shook his head, pulling Keira aside. She looked up at him curiously, as his eyes squinted in the afternoon sun.

"Yes Will?" she asked bluntly, waiting for him to say something.

"You can't fall for him, Keira, he could hurt you," Will said gravely.

"And I'm willing to take that risk! I did not come to Port Royal to find a brother who was over protecting. I came to Port Royal, unknowingly, to find a lost family member to reassure that I was not alone in this world. Now I know you are just being a big brother, but I am a woman and I can decide who I love. You should understand that, Will. That's exactly what Elizabeth went through with her father," Keira said, her green eyes studying his face.

Will looked taken aback at her words but nodded, "Yes, I do understand. I'm just trying to make up for the lost time. Forgive me."

"I already have," Keira smiled. "And trust me, I've been through far more pain than the loss of a man I love. I do know when to draw the line with pirates. I will not let myself fall in love with a man before I know he loves me back. I learned that the hard way."

"How so?"

"That is a tale for another time," Keira grinned, her eyes shifting over Will's shoulder to Jack, who was watching her. She winked and he laughed making his way over to the two.

"Are we done with the family meeting?" he asked his brown eyes on Will.

"For now," Will replied flatly and nodded to Keira before joining Elizabeth and Gibbs below decks.

"Well, now that we're alone, follow me," Jack hinted, the gold in his mouth glinting in the sunlight.

"Jack, I hate surprises!" Keira whined and followed him to his quarters.

He led her into his bedroom, closing the door behind him with a snap and locking it. Keira felt a rush of excitement as the lock clicked, wondering what Jack was up to.

"Now, Lass, I know you're curious as to why a brought you here," he said, sitting on the bed while Keira took a seat on his desk.

She nodded, flicking a strand of hair out of her eyes. Jack smiled at this little motion and stood up, making his way over to her, his handsome smile in place.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He replied with a gentle kiss on her neck as he drew her closer. Keira gasped and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him away.

"It's too early, Jack. I can't do this yet," she said, looking extremely apologetic.

"I wasn't doing what you think I was doing, Love. I know you're not ready for that yet," he laughed.

Keira looked slightly confused but shrugged. Jack continued his assault on her neck, his hands roaming craftily under her shirt. Keira laughed as his beard tickled under her chin and she distracted Jack from her neck, claiming his lips in a longing kiss. Jack reached stealthily pulled open one of the desk drawers as he kissed her and pulled something out of it, closing it loudly.

"What was that?" Keira jumped, breaking away from Jack.

"Nothing, Love, don't worry."

"Jack."

"I made the noise. I took something from the drawer," he smiled holding up a battered roll of parchment. Keira's eyes narrowed in curiosity and Jack's smiled grew wider.

"What's that?" she asked, reaching for it.

Jack pulled it away from her curious fingers just as she wrapped her hand around the old parchment, "This, Love, is the secret to my success," he let the parchment unroll, his eyes gleaming. "This is the bearings to an island of immense swag. I have only been there once and I know exactly how to find it, savvy?"

"Is that the adventure you were speaking of?" Keira asked quietly as she admired the map.

"Indeed, Lass," he nodded.

Keira hopped of the desk and rushed to the door excitedly, "I must tell Will. He'll be so excited!"

Jack intercepted her in her rush of excitement, holding up a finger, "You must let me tell William. He is still getting used to being a pirate. I still have to bend the truth to get him on my side."

"Then I'll tell Elizabeth! Jack, I need to tell someone," Keira breathed, her excitement coursing through her like drugs.

"Then you can tell Elizabeth tonight. She's staying in your room as long as she's on this ship. I don't think the crew will be too kind if she bunks with them. William should be fine with them though…"

Keira nodded as Jack went on another mindless rant. She rolled her eyes and slapped Jack, snapping him out of his mindless talking.

"I don't think I deserved that," he growled, rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry, but you got distracted," Keira said, looking guilty.

"Oh," Jack mouthed as the pain in his over-slapped cheek dulled. He watched as Keira looked around the room, her eyes falling on his sword which was propped against the side of the bed. Her eyes lit up and she strode over to it, drawing it.

"I haven't used my sword in so long, can we train?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to cross blades with a pirate?" Jack questioned. Keira cocked her head at the familiarity of the question.

"Where have I heard that before?" she muttered, studying Jack's face. After a few seconds she shrugged and nodded. "Just to remind you, Jack. I'm a pirate too."

With that she lunged at him. He yelped and backed against the door.

"Not fair, I'm weaponless!" he grinned as Keira playfully advanced on him.

"Your fault, not mine," she grinned. "Pirates don't play fair."

"Your good," he laughed and drew his pistol, aiming it carefully.

Keira laughed and drew her own, "I have one too."

Jack gave up and unlocked the door. He swung it open and charged out of the room, looking frantically for another sword. Keira waited patiently as Jack rummaged around his quarters. She could not hide the amusement in her eyes as he ran into her room and stole hers.

"Ah hah!" he said proudly, brandishing Keira's sword.

She shook her head and lunged at him again, pushing him out onto the deck into the afternoon sun.

Will spun around at the sound of metal upon metal and his eyes fell on his sister who was sparring with Jack. He watched as the two went back and forth, Jack looking amused as Keira tired him out. At one point she tripped him and got him on his back. She shouted triumphantly, only to be pulled down to the deck by Jack.

"You see, Will, she's happy with him," a voice said behind him.

He turned as Elizabeth approached, resting comforting hands on his shoulders.

"I just don't want her hurt."

"I know, but she needs to make her own decisions. And she won't be very open to an older brother's authority because she's been living on her own for so long."

Will nodded, placing a rough hand over Elizabeth's and pulling her around to him. He kissed her gently, but his eyes were still fixed on Jack and a giggling Keira who had begun some sort of wrestling match in the middle of the deck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Familiar Face

The Black Pearl sat docked in the happy splashing waters of Tortuga Port, it's black sails blowing in the cool sea breeze. It's crew, the ones who had decided to stay aboard, sat lazily on the deck watching the golden sun dance over the bay waters as the warm day wore on. Not to far away, though, in a small tavern, the rest of the crew sat around a large table, laughing and drinking merrily as they relieved themselves of wearing ship.

"Keira, you have to tell us your secret. How the bloody hell do you win every time?" Jack asked after he'd lost a game of cards to her.

The woman smiled mischievously, "I'm just a lucky Lass, what can I say."

The group laughed and Will stood up from his seat on the other side of Keira to pour another round of ale. As he did so, Keira quickly placed a kiss on Jack's cheek, knowing Will would not approve if she did it openly in front of him.

"Alright, who wants to join in another game?" Jack asked the large group around him.

Keira laughed as most of the crew looked reluctant, their eyes avoiding Keira's at all costs. She gathered up the cards and shuffled them temptingly under Anna Maria's nose. When the woman shook her head Keira pouted, making puppy eyes at her and whining.

"No, Keira, you've already won most of my money," she refused, a smile tugging at her lips at Keira's face.

"I'll play," a deep voice said behind the group. Keira spun around and looked up into a handsome tan face she had not seen in ages.

"Very well," she nodded as he took a seat across from her. "It's been a while Benny."

The man smiled, his brown eyes lighting up when she recognized him, "Well Turner, I see you've finally joined a crew."

"I have," she nodded, dealing the cards, her eyes never leaving Benny's face.

"Did you notice, your precious Black Pearl is docked here, why aren't you tracking down it's crew as you usually are?" Benny questioned.

"Because I'm apart of it now," she grinned. Her smile widened at Benny's shock and she glanced at her hand, knowing she had him beat.

"Well, you may have gotten lucky in joining the Black Pearl, but you are not so lucky at this game, love," Benny taunted, placing his cards on the table.

Keira grinned, her hand confirmed and she placed her cards on the table as well, "Actually I am far luckier than you are, Benny."

He did not look surprised and nodded in defeat, "Then let me buy you a drink, for old time's sake."

At first Keira looked hesitant but she nodded and got up from the table, following Benny to the bar. As he ordered two pints of ale Keira studied his form behind him. He was built and muscular, which was new to her. The last time they had known each other he was tall and skinny with a shadow of a muscular build. His tanned skin was covered in the usual pirate garb, black tunic and breeches and black boots. The sword at his waist was sheathed in an intricately designed leather sheath. Keira figured it had been stolen. He had short brown hair bright chestnut eyes that were now on her. She blushed and looked away, recognizing the stare she had gotten so used to in her early days on Tortuga.

"I see you've taken a liking to my physique," he smiled, handing her a mug as they took a seat at the bar.

"You've changed a lot since I've seen you last," she smiled, not wanting to admit he was handsome.

"I just realized I need a bigger build to get what I wanted, so I started lifting crates down at the docks. You haven't changed much, Turner. You're still a knockout."

Keira hit him playfully on the arm and took a sip of her ale. Before she could say anything back someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to see Jack, not looking pleased at all.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Lass, but I was wondering if I could have a word," he said darkly.

"Yes, Captain," she nodded, emphasizing Captain at the look on Benny's face. It seemed to comprehend that Jack was her Captain when Benny turned back to the bar as she stood up, following Jack back to the table.

Will was the first to start demanding things as she rejoined her mates.

"Who was that? Where did he come from, Keira?" he shot.

"His name is Benny, and we have a long history together," she said wearily.

"You better start explaining, Love," Jack said, his tone edgy.

"I will explain when I see fit, Jack. I haven't seen him in over five years, and I just want to talk to him, alright?" Keira snapped. "I also hurts to talk about the past," she added in an undertone.

Will seemed to understand what she meant by that last comment and nodded, "Keira I would like a word when we return to the ship."

His sister nodded and got to her feet once again, her green eyes blank as the past she worked so hard to bury came flooding back to her. She moved across the room to Benny almost mechanically and sat down beside him. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and brought her closer as Will watched.

"I think I know who that is and why she just got so defensive," he muttered to Elizabeth.

"Those two must have had a rough relationship in the past," she agreed. "Did you see the look in Keira's eyes when she went back to him? She looked almost mechanical."

"Will, as soon as you get her out of her how she knows this Benny, inform me. I can't have her distracted by him on my chip," Jack ordered.

Will nodded and Elizabeth grinned, knowing exactly why Jack was concerned. He just did not what to have competition for Keira he wanted her to himself.

That night as the crew returned to the Pearl, Keira slowly made her way along the docks, her mind distracted from her surroundings. She was broken from her thoughts by a light whistle from behind a large stack of barrels as she made her way to the Pearl.

"Psst, Keira," the voice whispered louder as she passed the barrels. She recognized it instantly and strode over to them, her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Benny?"

"Over here, Lass," he whispered, popping up from behind a barrel and taking her by the waist, lifting her up and over to join him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I just wanted to talk to you, about us."

"There is no 'us' anymore, Benny. You made sure of that. I'm not going through that again either," Keira snapped, her short temper flaring.

"Then just let me kiss you one last time before I have to let you go," he said softly, cupping her cheek with a soft, strong hand.

She closed her eyes at his touch, embracing the feel of his hand against her face. She was not used to this new feel, she had gotten so used to the rough feel of Jack that she was overwhelmed. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she shook her head, her eyes opening to see a pleading Benny.

"No," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

She placed a small hand over Benny's, not wanting to push him away but she knew she had to. She squeezed his hand gently as he watched her before removing his hand from her cheek and making her way out from behind the barrels. Benny watched her as she boarded the dark ship, marking it's appearance and knowing it was not the last time he would see it's black sails.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Tale For Another Time

As Keira made her way to her room on the dark Black Pearl Will intercepted her, breaking her from her Benny induced stupor. She gasped at his sudden appearance and pulled her brother into her room, closing the door quickly.

"Are you ready to tell me who this Benny character is, Keira?" he asked softly as he watched her move around the small room, unbuckling her sword from her waist and throwing it on the bed.

"I wouldn't say I'm ready, but I'll tell you all the same," she muttered, undoing the chestnut braid down her back as she motioned for Will to sit down.

"Take your time, I just don't want you hurt Keira, you know this," Will assured her, taking a seat on a wooden chair in the corner of the room.

His sister sighed and unbuttoned her waistcoat, flopping onto her bed, her green eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"When I was seventeen I had gotten a job at one of the local taverns on Tortuga to earn some money to pay for the small cottage I'd purchased by the port…" Keira began, her eyes glazing over as the memory rushed back to her.

Flashback Time!

Seventeen year old Keira made her way down the crowded streets of Tortuga Port, her long chestnut hair drawn away from her face in a ponytail. Her bright young eyes fell on the dirty bar she'd been working at for the past few months and darkened as a drunk pirate stumbled out the front door. She scrunched up her nose in disgust and stepped over the now passed out man, entering the loud tavern to begin her night's work.

"Well now, if it isn't my pretty bartender," a local drunk named Marty slurred as she whipped down the counter in front of her, not seeming to make a difference in the cruddy surface.

"Good Evening Marty, the usual I suppose?" she asked politely, propping a pint on the counter.

The old man nodded drunkenly and she poured him his ale, moving away to serve her other customers. A new face, one she'd never even seen in the familiar streets of Tortuga greeted her as she turned away from old Marty. He smiled when their eyes met and Keira felt her cheeks heat. She turned away from his handsome gaze and reached up for another pint.

"Miss, I was wondering if you could pout me a pint?" the man called to her, the tenor in his voice honey to her ears.

Keira turned and placed the glass down in front of him and poured the ale as requested. The stranger smiled in thanks, pushing a stack of gold coins into her palm as payment.

"I'm sorry, but this is far too much for just a pint," Keira faltered, her eyes lifting to meet the stranger's gaze.

"Keep it, buy something nice for yourself," he grinned. "By the way, my name is Benny, It's a pleasure to meet such a well kept woman on this rock."

Keira blushed, placing the extra gold in a small sack she kept pinned to the inside of her apron. "Thank you, my name is Keira Turner. You don't seem to be from around here, you're not as gruff and forward as the other pirates here."

"No, I traveled here from the new settlements in the Indies, I've been plundering down there for a good two months," he smiled.

Keira looked impressed but shrugged away the feeling as someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her down into his lap. The girl rolled her green eyes and sighed as the familiar man tried to kiss her neck.

"Charles, please," she begged, pushing him away as he hugged her closer to him.

The older man grunted and looked her square in the eyes. His weather beaten face contrasting with his bright grey eyes and unruly black hair. He was quite handsome for a man of forty and made a sport of courting Keira every evening at the tavern.

"When are you going to quit this lousy job and come home with me?" he slurred, the alcohol on his breath making Keira cringe.

"My boss is watching you," she muttered, slapping him away and jumping off his lap to attend to her other customers.

Long after midnight Keira was finally let off to go home for some sleep before she had to return in the morning to clean up. She took the familiar dark main road to the docks and then turned right onto a dirt path to her small cottage. As she made her way toward the dirt path a rough hand clasped over her mouth in the darkness. She shrieked and her eyes grew wide in fear as her captor dragged her into the dark trees lining the road.

"Let me go!" she struggled as the man holding her spun her around to face him. The man was Charles, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. She could smell the putrid alcohol on his breath and realized he must have gotten too drunk at the tavern and marked her for his evenings pleasure.

"No, please, Charles don't," she whimpered as he pressed her against a tree. He began to kiss her neck roughly, the stubble from the shadow of his beard scratching the soft skin of her neck. She shrieked when he pulled the skirt of her tavern dress up over her thighs, massaging the gentle skin as he pressed himself to her.

"Help me! Please," Keira screamed, jus before Charles hushed her, pressing his hand over her mouth roughly.

Just as he was moving to pull his breeches down a large piece of wood bashed him on the back of the head. His grip on her mouth fell slack as he passed out and Keira saw him slump to the ground, unconscious. She looked up to see Benny gripping the wood, his chest heaving from running from the main road.

"Thank you again," Keira half whispered, her voice loosing it's strength from her screams.

Benny nodded, his hair falling in his eyes as a soft breeze rustled through the trees, "Here, I'll walk you home," he said softly, dropping the wood onto the unconscious face of Charles.

He then placed a consoling hand on the small of Keira's back and helped her back to the dirt path and up to the cottage.

From that day forward, the two became inseparable. Benny was everything Keira dreamed of in a man, kind, caring, aggressive with the things he wanted. She fell so hard and fast for him she did not realize his schemes behind her back.

Every night after Keira had fallen asleep from their playful flirtation and maybe even love making he would sneak out of her small cottage and down the main road to the docks. He met with the crew he was to be joining for the next month, the worst pirates on the Caribbean. One among them, Charles, the man Benny had knocked unconscious to save Keira, was in fact the first mate of this vicious crew.

Benny was a man of great ambitions and learned how to play two sides of the ball. He wanted Keira as a his beautiful, stay t home wife while he gallivanted about the seas with the crew he'd come to admire. Although she had no clue of his exploits, including raping and torturing innocent women, she stayed back willingly and waited for his return every month like a frightened puppy.

This went on for a year until Benny returned, drunk out fo his mind. He was becoming less and less like the Benny she'd fallen in love with that fateful night with Charles and she realized something needed to be done. He beat her until she was at the point of passing out when Charles and the rest of his vicious crew entered the small cottage. Keira weakly got to her feet, her vision swimming from the constant blows to the head.

"Benny, what are you doing," she whispered, her voice barely audible amongst the drunken men.

Charles handed him a pistol and Benny drunkenly held it up to Keira's head.

"Kill her, Benny. She's just holding you back. Even if you're not married to the wench kill her. You'll be free of her mesmerizing hold on you," Charles commanded.

Benny swayed for a second as Keira's vision swam into clarity once more. She saw the fear in them and realized that he was not a willing member of this crew. She shook her head bravely and Benny began to lower the pistol from her temple.

"Benny, I said shoot her!" Charles slurred, his feet wobbling beneath him as the liquor began to affect him.

"Please," Keira whimpered, "Benny."

He seemed to come to his senses then and dropped the pistol, shaking his head and leaving the cottage. The crew dragged Charles out fo the house as well, leaving Keira in stunned silence, the smell of ale and rum overpowering the small space.

* * *

"And that's the last time I saw him until today," Keira finished, her voice faltering from the emotion and pain of that night.

"Keira, I don't know what to say," Will stammered, getting to his feet.

Keira sighed, wiping a stray tear from her cheek and sat up, "You don't have to say anything. Just know that I learned to draw the line with pirates and I I know what I'm doing with Jack."

Will nodded and pulled his sister into his arms protectively. He kissed the top of her head and gave her a reassuring squeeze before excusing himself to find Jack.

Keira fell back onto her bed, curling up and gripping her sword in one hand. She slowly began to drift into an uncomfortable sleep when the door burst open to reveal a frantic looking Jack. The woman sat bolt upright, drawing her pistol from the holster on the belt with her sword. She sighed when she saw it was Jack and dropped the gun beside her on the bed.

"Keira, love, Will just told me," he said, moving into the room and closing the door behind him.

"That was quick," she muttered, getting to her feet and looking up into Jack's entrancing brown eyes.

He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his long hair. He brushed his lips against hers tauntingly and she smiled.

"Don't test me, Jack," she whispered, pressing her lips to his. He parted her lips with skill, slipping his tongue into her mouth and pulling her closer.

Keira smiled deepened his kiss as his hands moved under her tunic and up her back. He went to pull her shirt over her head but she stopped him, her breath coming in short gasps as she backed away.

"Jack, I told you," she began but Jack cut her off with a kiss.

"Lass, you don't have to be afraid to love me," he practically cooed his voice laced with lust and desire.

"Why is that?" she baited, her lips mere millimeters from his.

"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he grinned.

Keira snorted and pulled his hat over his eyes. She fell back onto her bed, kicking her sword and pistol onto the floor. Jack threw his hat and coat onto Will's vacated chair and climbed onto the bed with her, wrapping her in his arms protectively.

"I'd never do something like that bastard, Keira," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

Keira scrunched up her nose at the feel of his goatee and sighed, "I know, but I have to take my chances. I can't be hurt like that again, Jack."

He nodded in understanding and pulled her closer to him. She kissed him gently and closed her eyes, falling into a comfortable sleep in Jack's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Back to Port Royal 

Jack gave the heading for the Pearl to return to Port Royal to return Will and Elizabeth. Though the two both disagreed with this decision, Jack insisted upon them returning.

"But Jack, you can't leave us there," Elizabeth protested as Jack took hold of the wheel and glanced at his compass.

"In fact, Lizzie, I can and I will," he smiled, his gold teeth glittering.

"And what about Keira?" she demanded.

"She's staying with me, Lass. I won't leave her behind, you know that," he growled, refusing to look at her.

Elizabeth clenched her jaw in anger and stomped down the stairs to Keira's room where the woman was combing out her long brown hair and humming softly. She jumped when the door burst open and turned to see a seething Elizabeth.

"What did Jack do now?" she asked as Elizabeth took a seat on the bed next to Keira.

"He insists on going back to Port Royal to leave Will and I. I refuse to let him do that," she growled.

"I'll talk to him," Keira assured her and left the room, walking onto the deck in the dazzling afternoon sunlight.

Jack saw Keira walk out onto the deck and couldn't keep his eyes off her as she seemed to glow in the sunlight. He watched her shield her eyes and look around at the working crew before setting her sights on him. She climbed up the stairs to the wheel and placed her hands in her hips.

"Aye, Love?" he asked, watching her longingly as she stood before him.

"Why are you going back to Port Royal, Jack?" she asked an edge to her tone.

"William and Elizabeth need not accompany us on our…adventures. I'd rather not have the scrutinizing gaze William is keeping on me, Love. I can't touch you without wondering if dear William is watching me," Jack replied, shivering at the thought.

Keira grinned, "He's not going to be pleased, Jack. You know he's going to want to take me with him."

Jack's nonchalant air disappeared and he looked at his hands, still grasping the wheel of the ship, "I know, Love. But I won't let him. You don't know what I'd do to keep you on my ship."

Keira blushed and looked away from him, "Jack, are you sure? I—personally I'm flattered but—"

Jack cut her off with a kiss, pulling away from her quickly and looking around for Will. Keira laughed and moved between him and the wheel, wrapping her arms around him under his coat.

"He's down below, Jack, relax," she muttered, her face mere inches from Jack's.

She noticed his breathing quicken and smiled, she never thought she would be one to make even Jack Sparrow nervous. She nuzzled the crook of his neck to see his reaction and he swallowed hard.

"Lass, I think I need a word with you in my study," he forced, his voice seeming to catch in his throat as Keira tempted him.

She grinned and backed away from him, knowing she'd done what she wanted. She turned and moved back down the stairs to the deck, knowing Jack was watching her.

"Gibbs! Man the wheel for me, mate. I have some business to take care of," Jack ordered as he watched Keira disappear into his study.

"Aye, Cap'n," the older man nodded and Jack rushed after Keira.

"Love, you can't to that to me with William on the ship. He'll have me guts for garters."

Keira laughed as Jack discarded his coat on one of the wooden chairs littering the room. She took his hat and put it on her head looking at him over her shoulder.

"You like?"

"I love, now take it off," Jack ordered, opening his hand for the hat.

Keira grinned and took the hat off, giving it back to Jack before calling back his attention as she unbuttoned her waist coat. She smirked as his eyes snapped onto her and she moved close to him tauntingly.

"What? You said take it off, didn't you?" she grinned, as Jack looked unsure of what to do.

"Love, your pushing me buttons now," he breathed. "Come here."

And he pushed her into his bedroom and locked the door, tackling her onto the bed in desirable fury. Keira laughed at her success and let him kiss her neck, his lips soft against her skin.

"Jack! Where are you! You can't dump us off at Port Royal like baggage. I won't stand for it!" came Will's angry yell as he banged on the door.

Jack groaned, "I will be glad to be rid of you."

"Go," Keira whispered, pushing Jack toward the door while she ducked down on the far side of his bed.

"Love, he's killing me," Jack whispered.

"Jack! I know your in there!" Will yelled.

"Answer it!" Keira whispered back. "The sooner you get rid of him the faster you can come back to me."

Jack sighed and opened the door to a furious Will, "William, you have impeccable timing, I must say."

Will looked confused and pushed his way into the room, sitting down at the desk across from the bed, "You can't do this Jack. I refuse to let you control when Elizabeth and I return to Port Royal. And I'm not leaving this ship without my sister."

"I knew you'd say that," Jack sighed. "I won't let you take her William."

Keira watched cautiously from under the bed as Will glared at Jack. She knew Will just wanted to ensure that she would be safe and not in harms way without him present.

"Listen, William, I know how much you care for Keira, but I can't let you take her. She's a member of me crew and I need her."

"No Jack, you just want her as your pleasurable company. I know how you long for her, I can see it in your eyes every time she's on deck. You can't fool me," Will growled.

"That is enough!" Keira finally had enough and stood up from her hiding spot, rebuttoning her waistcoat. "Will, I know you just want me safe, but must insist that you return to Port Royal without me. I belong on the sea, not holed up on land being chased after by your beloved Commodore."

Will looked surprised and taken aback at her appearance. He considered her words and reluctantly nodded, "Sister, I know how much you adore the sea, and Jack Sparrow, for that matter, but I can't let you slip through my fingers again."

Keira looked at the floor guiltily and shrugged, "But this is my choice."

Will had a pained expression on his face as he fought with himself and finally he gave in, "Fine, stay with Jack, I'll wait for your return when ever you see fit."

Jack looked satisfied with himself as Will left the room, closing the door with a snap behind him. Keira sighed with relief and moved behind Jack, her hands tugging at his sash.

"Now, Love, you know we can't," he smiled as she tugged a little harder.

"You're a terrible liar when I know you want me," she teased.

He spun around and captured Keira's lips hungrily and she grinned with satisfaction. She unbuttoned his waistcoat, slipping her hands under the cloth and running her fingers over his chest.

"Oh as soon as Will is gone, you're mine," Jack breathed, as Keira pulled him closer.

She grinned as Jack kissed her and moved her hands up over his shoulders, caressing his tan skin with nothing short of desire.

"Why not now?" she asked between kisses.

Jack stopped and looked down at her, that handsome smile in place, "You're bold, Love."

"I know," she breathed seductively, her mouth inches from Jack's. "I'm daring too."

"Oh?" Jack smiled.

Keira grinned and nodded, knowing Will would kill her if he saw her now. She grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him closer, wrapping her leg around his waist. He grinned, massaging her thigh.

"You are daring," he said huskily and kissed her.

"I can do more than that," she taunted.

"Don't tempt me, Love. Give me everything you've got."

"Not now, Jack, after Will leaves," she sang and moved away from him, somewhat reluctantly.

He followed her like a puppy and she sat on the edge of the bed, Jack following, kneeling in front of her, his eyes pleading.

Before Keira could say anything more there was a shout from the decks.

"Land ho!"

Jack closed his eyes in frustration and got to his feet, "Well, we shall see Mr. Turner and Miss Swann off, yes?"

Keira got to her feet as well and nodded, "I guess so, although I would like to continue our little game," she grinned.

"I keep to my word, Love, as soon as those two are gone I'll have you," he breathed, kissing her before leaving the room to see to the Pearl being docked.

Keira fixed her tousled appearance and followed Jack onto the deck. On the horizon lay the familiar hills and ships of Port Royal. Keira sighed, watching the sun set and knowing this would most likely only be the beginning of her trouble with Will and her relationship with Jack. She leaned against the rail and looked out on the splashing blue water when she felt hands on her hips. She turned to see Jack grinning down at her and she straightened.

"Sorry, Love, you looked so relaxed in the sunset. I couldn't resist."

"It's alright, Jack. I was just thinking," she muttered.

"You aren't sure if you want to stay with me or leave with Will," he said softly.

Keira nodded and Jack leaned against the wooden rail next to her, "Whatever you choose, Love, I'll always come back for you."

Keira looked shocked at this and leaned closer to him, "I never thought I'd hear that from a pirate."

"You just did, the only pirate notorious for his large popularity with women, no less. Consider yourself lucky that you have me on a string, Love."

"Captain, we're coming up on Port Royal, how will we be docking, sir?" Gibbs asked, interrupting the two.

"We'll dock in the lagoon as usual, Gibbs. Now if you don't mind, I would like one bloody moment alone with Miss Turner without ANY interruptions!"

"Aye sir, my apologies," Gibbs nodded and quickly strode away.

Jack turned back to Keira, who looked amused and tugged at the braids on his goatee. She stole his hat and jammed it on her head playfully, to get his attention and he chased her into his study as the Pearl crept ever closer to Port Royal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Alone at Last

The Pearl was fully docked by day break the next morning and Jack was eagerly pacing the deck for Will and Elizabeth to wake up and leave. Keira was lounging in a hammock she made of canvas and barrels, watching him with tired amusement as he paced back and forth over the wood, her eyes glittering in the early sun.

"Jack, stop moving, you're making me dizzy," she laughed, yawning as Jack froze at the sound of her voice.

"You startled me, Love, I didn't know you were awake," he smiled.

There was a scuffling noise from below and the crew milled out onto the deck, Will the first to appear. Jack beamed at him and clapped him on the shoulder excitedly.

"Well William, say goodbye to the Pearl and be on your way, the boat's waiting," he said eagerly.

Keira laughed as Elizabeth emerged from her room and made her way over to Will and Jack.

"Ah! Elizabeth, you're finally awake. Bid your goodbyes and get going! I have much to attend to this lovely morning," Jack said again.

Keira got to her feet and joined the three as Will stepped away from Jack. She hugged Elizabeth, knowing this would not be the last time the two met. Will approached her and pulled her into a hug as well, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

"I will not give up this easily, Sister. I will be back for you," he muttered.

"I knew it," Keira shot back. "I'll be waiting for you, Will, and I'll be ready to defend myself as usual."

Will smiled and waved, "I'll miss you Keira, I'll tell the Commodore you send greetings."

"Please do," Keira laughed. "I send him the kisses he so longs for on his lonely nights he dreams of the day he lost Elizabeth."

"Very funny," Elizabeth shot, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'm sure you'll be seeing Norrington quite soon, he never passes up the chance to search for the Black Pearl."

"Come, come dear we don't have all day!" Jack interrupted the two, rushing Elizabeth into the boat and waving as the two rowed to shore.

As soon at he saw them hit the sand he turned to Keira with a longing gaze. She cocked an eyebrow at him, knowing exactly what his next orders were going to be and made her way to his study slowly, feeling his eyes on her back.

"On deck you Scabbers dogs, hoist the sail, make quick! Gibbs, man the wheel, I have a woman to attend to," he yelled. "And make sure we are not disturbed!"

"Aye sir!" the crew chorused and Jack moved after Keira to his study, only to be cut off by a yell from the side of the ship.

"If it isn't Jack Sparrow," the familiar voice of the Commodore sounded.

Jack spun around and Keira poked her head out from behind the door, moving out onto the deck to see what the interruption now was. Her green eyes fell on the Commodore and she sighed when their eyes met.

The Commodore climbed up the side of the ship and stood over Jack, his men standing behind him as reinforcements. Jack looked up at him, looking annoyed.

"Commodore, lovely to see you mate, really," he said sarcastically. "What can I do for you?"

"Hand over Miss Turner."

"I beg your pardon?" Keira shot incredulously.

"You are ordered to come to shore, Miss Turner, by the request of Governor Swann," he explained. "I'm not leaving this ship without you."

"Well I'm sorry, my lord, but I cannot do that!" Keira snapped. "My captain will not allow it, and neither will I! This is a request from Elizabeth, isn't it?"

James looked irritated but held his tongue, knowing this would not be the proper way to get the woman he desired away from these bloody pirates. He moved toward her, holding out a careful hand and taking hers as she went to back away.

"Miss Turner, forgive me but I am under direct order from the Governor. If you disobey his invitation I will be forced to arrest you," he pressed.

Keira drew her sword, placing it under Norrington's chin, "I will do no such thing, James. Now you please tell Governor Swann, more directly Elizabeth, that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his or her request."

"Then you leave me no choice," James said calmly as Keira pressed her sword to his throat. "Gillette, clap her in irons and see to it that she makes it to the Governor."

"I'm sorry Commodore, but I can't let you do that," Jack growled, stepping in front of Gillette menacingly. "You see you are in between me and my woman, I haven't had a single uninterrupted moment since I met her, and I will not let it go on any more. Now you tell the Governor, she is not available at his every beck and call. And you'll leave my ship now before my crew has to step in."

Norrington looked taken aback by this, his eyes not leaving Keira's. He clenched his jaw angrily and began to slowly back away from the pirates. As soon as Jack lowered his sword, resheathing it, he sprang forward, clapping Keira in irons, and dragging her from the ship.

The younger Turner screamed as Norrington pulled her over the side, his men helping her into the rowboat and quickly rowing back to shore. Norrington shushed her as she screamed for Jack, pressing his hand over her mouth gently. She bit his fingers and he yelped.

"I'll have you gagged, woman," he growled.

"Why are you doing this?" she spat, her temper dangerously on the rise.

"I needed to get you away from Sparrow somehow," he shrugged. Will informed me of your whereabouts and insisted that I do anything to get you off that ship. Seeing as you are the woman I've been craving for since I met Elizabeth, I didn't ask any questions."

Keira moved closer to Norrington, hoping to lead him on. She looked up at him seductively, her lips inches from his. He opened his mouth and she grinned, leaning even closer as he hovered over her, "I'm sorry Commodore, but according to law I can't really touch you until marriage," she pulled away, amusement dancing in her eyes at his disappointment.

"So that's how you keep Sparrow on a leash, is it?" he grinned.

"Why should I tell you, Commodore? For all you know Jack could have already had me," she said, knowing she was testing his patience.

He looked at her angrily and pulled her onto the sandy beaches of the shore. As soon as Gillette took the irons off he dismissed his men and led Keira to his office inside the fort. Keira grinned at his annoyance and plopped onto a cushioned chair in front of Norrington's desk.

"So, why on earth would you take me away from my beloved Black Pearl in the first place, James?"

"Because I wanted to see you again, Keira. I didn't mean to be rough," he said, sitting across from her.

"You wanted to see me that bad?" What did I do to merit this? I hardly know you, James," Keira flirted, knowing she was leading him on.

"I wanted to ask you something before you left and you disappeared from under my nose. I figured it was bloody Sparrow, but I had no reason to go after you. Now that I have you I want to ask you, Keira."

"And what is it you would like to ask me Commodore?" Keira almost whispered, leaning forward in her chair.

"If you would take my hand in marriage," he said shortly, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"You have a strange way to show compassion for a woman, Commodore. And I must decline, I'm sorry," Keira snapped. "Why did I know that was the question?"

"Twice in two years," James mumbled, sitting back in his chair looking disappointed. "At least I was Elizabeth's fiancé for a few days."

Keira laughed, "My deepest apologies, Commodore, but I already have a love, and you are not it."

James raised his eyebrows at her, "You can't possibly be talking about Sparrow."

"No, Commodore. I'm talking about the sea. I belong to the ocean, not this land you call home. Now let me return to my ship before I'm forced to hurt you."

"I'm intrigued," James grinned.

Keira got to her feet and made her way around the desk between her and James. She straddled his lap and took his hat off, throwing it across the room. She knew her actions would be sorely punished if Jack ever found out about her taunting the Commodore, but she had to do something to persuade him to let her go.

"Is this enough persuasion for you?" she asked, fiddling with the ruffles of his shirt.

He looked uncomfortable and excited as she straddled his lap, his breath quickening by the second, "I must say, this is surprising, Miss Turner."

"I do what I can to get my way," she breathed, leaning close to him, brushing her lips over his tauntingly.

Norrington swallowed, trying to keep under control and Keira grinned at the realization that she'd achieved her intents. "You may return to the Pearl, Miss Turner, and My apologies for my brutish behavior."

Keira hopped off his lap and flashed a bright smile, her long chestnut hair glinting in the sunlight streaming through the large window next to the desk, "Thank you, Commodore. I'm sorry I cannot accept your proposal of marriage, but at least I am forward in saying that I love someone else. Elizabeth was another matter."

"Which so many bring to light these days," James grumbled. "Just know, if you ever return to Port Royal, my offer is always open to you. You are a fine woman, Miss Turner, even for a pirate, you would make a beautiful wife."

Keira blushed at this and made her way to the door, "Thank you, but I'd rather have freedom on the seas than be tied to one man, I'm sorry," and she left the office, a smirk on her face as she felt the longing gaze of James follow her.

Keira made her way back to the docks, her green eyes scanning the port for the Pearl. She remembered it was docked a few yards away in the lagoon and she ran through the crowded streets, her longing solely on Jack.

"Jack!" she called as she stumbled onto the sandy beaches of the shore. "Jack, I'm here!"

A voice called back to her from the ship and she recognized it as Gibbs, "Lass, we'll send you a boat!"

"No need," she called back and ran into the splashing waves of the lagoon.

She dove into the warm blue water and swam to the side of the ship, climbing up the side and sitting on the wooden rail of the deck. Gibbs beamed at her and motioned for her to stay put, yelling for Jack as he ran into his study.

"Love, that was quicker than I anticipated," he grinned, appearing from her room, handsome smile in place. "What did old Norri want now?"

"Marriage," Keira replied shortly.

Jack looked stunned and held out his hand to her so she could jump down from the rail, "Marriage, eh? And you said no, right?"

"Of course," she laughed, taking his hand and jumping down. He pulled her into his arms and she pressed herself against him. "Now, about that uninterrupted moment I've been anticipating."

"You read my mind, Love," he grinned turning his gaze to Gibbs. "Man the wheel, I want to interruptions until I come back onto the deck, savvy?"

The older sailor nodded and began barking orders as Jack pulled Keira through the doors to the Captain's quarters. She grinned and followed obediently through the study and into Jack's bedroom.

"Now, where did we leave off so long ago?" he asked huskily, pulling Keira to him and tangling his fingers in her hair.

"I don't recall, we can start over if you like, Jack. Will isn't here to stop us," Keira muttered, wanting nothing but to kiss Jack as they stood.

He grinned and crashed his lips to hers passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She opened her mouth in welcome and moaned as he snaked his hands under her shirt, caressing her tanned back with care. Jack pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her hungrily as she tugged off his sash and waistcoat. He pulled off her belt and slowly began to unbutton her waistcoat as well, his hands shaking with desire.

Keira pulled Jack's tunic over his head and gasped at the marks from his previous adventures before they'd met. She gently touched the scar of a bullet wound and he drew away. She kissed the scar gently and shrugged off her waistcoat as Jack attacked her neck with tantalizing kisses.

"Love, we're at the point of no return now," Jack muttered, kissing her hungrily as he hovered over her.

Keira grinned and nodded, pulling him on top of her for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Trouble on the Sea

Keira awoke suddenly, the dark of Jack's bedroom pressing around her. She looked around, wondering why she was in Jack's room when the events of the day before flooded back to her. She tried to move but Jack's arm was wrapped firmly around her. She gently placed her hand over his, her touch loosening his grip. Jack muttered something in his sleep, his breath warm on the back of her neck as Keira removed his arm from around her.

"I'll be right back, Love," she muttered to the still sound asleep Jack. She then found her waistcoat and a tunic, pulling them on and fishing around the floor for her breeches.

Keira quietly made her way out on deck, feeling the cool night breeze on her face, the strong smell of ocean engulfing her. She grinned and made her way to the prow of the ship, her long hair flying about her in the wind. She leaned against the rail, watching the waves crash onto the side of the ship. That's when she noticed the white sails on the horizon. Her eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Norrington," she whispered and began backing toward Jack's study. She spun around only to crash into the familiar chest of the one she was seeking.

"What's the matter, Love?" Jack cooed, his eyes searching her face as she gazed over her shoulder at the sails.

"Sails, Norrington," she muttered, shifting her gaze to Jack.

He looked over her head and saw the sails too, his grip on Keira's arms tightening. He looked down at her startled eyes and smiled, "That's not Norrington."

She looked confused, "What? Then who is it? They're after us; James would never let me slip away that easily!"

"I don't know who it is, Love, but it's not bloody Norrington," Jack insisted. "Now come back to bed and get some sleep."

Keira hesitated a moment before obediently following Jack back to his bedroom, her eyes still shifting to the looming sails on the horizon and knowing who ever was on that ship was coming for her.

* * *

Benny paced the deck of The Shanty impatiently as his crew rushed around him in the late night darkness. One of the hands called down to him from the crow's nest, distracting his thoughts.

"Sail ho!"

"Who is it?" Benny bellowed back, "Do you recognize the sails?"

"Cap'n, it's the Black Pearl, sir," his first mate, Viktor, muttered to him.

Benny grinned at his luck and nodded, "Man the wheel, make sure we catch her before she realizes what's going on. That ship is the fastest in the Caribbean and I'll be damned if I lose her so quickly."

Viktor nodded and began barking orders to the crew. Benny leaned on the rail of the ship, looking out over the dark waters, his eyes falling on the notorious black sails of the Black Pearl. Only one thing he desired more than the swag hoarded in the hull of his ship was on the Pearl and he was hell bent on getting it.

"Keira," he muttered into the night air. "Keira Turner."

* * *

"Jack I must protest, that ship is after us, I can feel it," Keira whispered furiously as Jack got comfortable in the bed next to her.

"Love, you're just afraid William is going to take you away from me. Trust me when I say, I won't let him," Jack sighed

Keira clenched her jaw angrily, knowing Jack was probably right. She sighed, cuddling up to him as he wrapped his arms around her consolingly and closed her eyes. The two fell asleep not long after to the creaking of the ship as it fought against the waters of the Caribbean.

"Cap'n! Wake up!" Gibbs' voice broke Keira out of her sleep a few hours later. She sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Jack shot out of bed beside her his eyes frantically searching for the source of his awakening. When he saw Gibbs peeking into the room, he furrowed his brow curiously.

"What's the problem, mate?" he asked, grabbing his hat and sash.

"The Shanty is pullin' up on our starboard side, I don't recognize the ship, sir," he said, not making eye contact with Jack.

Keira suddenly shot out of bed as well, frantically pulling her boots on and grabbing her sword and pistol. The two men watched her with curious eyes as she pushed past Gibbs and out of the room. The two shared a curious look before following her onto the deck.

"Benny," she whispered as her eyes fell on the large ship beside the Pearl. She scanned the yelling crew that was leaning over the side and saw the familiar figure of Benny hanging off a net, his eyes obviously searching for her.

Keira jumped out of sight just before he noticed her and let out a relieved sigh as Jack rushed past her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind the stairs she was hiding beneath.

"Love, what are you doing down here?" he asked curiously.

"It's Benny," she breathed. "He's after me."

"What?"

"He's the captain of that ship, Jack. Benny's going to attack us. He knows I'm on here!" Keira whispered frantically.

"I'll tell him we left you on Port Royal," he shrugged. "I'm excellent at being dishonest, honestly."

Keira smiled and kissed him before pushing him back into view of the ship. She peeked around the stairs to watch the exchange.

"Ahoy there, mate," Jack greeted, swaggering into the morning sunlight.

Benny leaned against the ropes on the side of his boat, his brown eyes studying Jack closely.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he sneered. "Nice to see you again, eh?"

Jack smiled and Keira blushed, knowing exactly what Benny was trying to do. She hoped Jack would not buy into his act.

"What can I do for you, mate?" Jack said, gesturing in the almost drunken way he always did. Keira could not help but smile.

"I have a proposition for you," Benny called.

Jack looked interested and moved closer to the rail of his ship, "Name your terms," he smiled, curious as to what Benny could trade for Keira.

"Why don't you swing on over here and we can talk over some rum?" Benny suggested.

"No, name your terms, Benny, or I run out the guns," Jack growled.

Benny looked enraged but he sighed and nodded, "I want Keira, Sparrow. You give me her or I blow your precious Pearl back to Davey Jones' Locker."

Jack did not look surprised and fingered his sword as he gazed at Benny, "What do I get if I have her?"

Keira felt a pang of fear at the greedy look in Jack's eyes, praying he was just acting. She fought the urge to run out and shoot the both of them and watched as Benny considered his choices.

"I'll give you the bearings to find the key you're looking for," he grinned maliciously.

Jack looked surprised, "How do you know about that?"

"I asked your soothsayer. It took some persuasion, but I got the story out of her. I know you bartered your soul with Davey Jones to bring the Pearl from the depths so you could sail her for thirteen years. And I know you want that key to even the score," Benny grinned.

Jack looked flabbergasted and knew he had a major choice to make. He wanted that key more than anything and would stop at nothing to find it. His thoughts strayed to map he had shown Keira, thinking it was the map to find the key and his eyes darkened.

Keira saw him struggling with the decision and knew it was her time to act before he sold her off for a key to some chest in the middle of nowhere that was almost physically impossible to find. She carefully made her way out form behind the stairs while Benny's gaze was focused on Jack, pulling her hair back and stuffing it down the back of her waist coat to look more like a man. She stepped into the open and drew her sword while the rest were distracted by Jack's decision.

He opened his mouth to answer when a cold blade pressed against his throat. He looked down to meet the gaze of Keira, though her figure looked more like a teenage boy's now that her hair was tied back and hidden from view.

"What are you doing, Love?" he asked quietly.

"I will not let you trade my life for a key, Jack," she growled through clenched teeth.

"If you had stayed hidden I would have gotten that key with out him even knowing you where here," he muttered back.

Benny cleared his throat, interrupting their quiet bickering and the two turned to look at him, Keira dropping her sword from Jack's throat. She tried to hide her face under her hat as Benny's eyes studied her face but it was too late.

"Keira, how nice of you to join us," he grinned, his perfect teeth and superior smile taunting the young woman.

She glared back at him, her sword trembling in her clenched fist. She held her tongue, knowing she'd made a mistake and stepped behind Jack and out of Benny's line of sight. He laughed and sat on the railing of his ship, his feet dangling over the side as the ocean splashed against the sides of the two ships.

"Well Jack, either you hand her over, or I will prepare for battle," he said calmly, his eyes on the figure behind him as Keira tried to avoid his gaze.

Jack glanced at Keira, knowing he had to do something. Gibbs strode over to him, waiting for orders.

"Gibbs, run out the guns, prepare to blow these dogs to the depths," he growled, just low enough that Benny would not hear.

The older sailor nodded and hurried off below decks, most of the crew following behind. Keira watched curiously, as Jack turned to her looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Love, but I have to lock you in the brig. I can't risk them boarding us with you on deck," he muttered.

"What! No! Jack!" Keira yelled as two members of the crew took hold of her arms and began pulling her below deck as well.

She fought the entire way down to the brig, her green eyes flashing anger. She sat in the sloshing water of her cell, growling to herself as the guns began to fire back and forth.

"Bloody Sparrow, he would've traded me for that key if I hadn't distracted him," she grumbled.

There was a loud bang from beside her and she jumped, ducking as a hole ripped through the side of the ship. She looked up, her eyes falling on the steaming bars of her cell and grinned. The lock had yet again been blown off by cannon fire. She unsheathed her sword and ran up the stairs to help Jack defend his precious ship.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Let me go you retch!" Keira screamed, fighting against her restraints as Benny watched her through the bars of her cell.

Keira was inconveniently locked in the brig of The Shanty after a fierce battle with the Black Pearl. The ship had narrowly escaped being blown to bits when Benny ordered his men to board and grab Keira while Jack was distracted in a sword fight with another member of Benny's crew. Keira, who'd been helping Gibbs to his feet after he was jolted by a cannon blast, was taken unawares by Viktor and Benny himself.

"Love, I can't do that," he cooed, leaning against the bars as he watched Keira fight.

"Your lucky Jack had to stop for repairs of he'd have killed you by now!" she yelled, a long strand of hair falling in her face as her hat threatened to fall off.

Benny chuckled and tucked the hair behind her ear. She shrunk away from his touch, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Don't touch me," she growled.

He grinned even wider and placed a hand on her cheek. Keira turned her head as if to embrace his touch so his hand was over her mouth. When she thought he was under the impression she was kissing his hand she bit down as hard as she could, grinning when he yelped and pulled away.

"You're a tricky one, Love. But biting me won't get you anywhere," he laughed.

Keira glared at him, but held her tongue, she was tempted to kick out at him but she knew anymore violence would just make him want her more.

Their time alone was cut short when Viktor ran down the stairs, his eyes frantic," Cap'n, the Pearl's on the chase!"

Benny nodded and smiled at Keira before leaving her cell, following Viktor up the stairs to the deck.

"Bloody pirates," Keira muttered angrily.

* * *

Jack paced the deck of the Black Pearl, his eyes locked on the sails of The Shanty. He was still feeling the repercussions of his stupidity, letting Keira stay on deck after she'd sprung herself from the brig. Gibbs had taken to glaring at him repeatedly, and the rest of the crew refused to do so much as follow his orders until he commanded they chase the Shanty.

"Cap'n, we're comin' up on the Shanty's port side," Gibbs interrupted his thoughts, which were solely on Keira.

"Make ready the guns and run out the sweeps," he ordered distractedly and Gibbs nodded, rushing off the relay the orders to the rest of the crew.

"If I don't get that woman back William will kill me," Jack muttered, slight worry on his face at the thought. "This Lass is worth the trouble."

* * *

The Shanty was ablaze with motion as the Pearl leveled up on it's port side. Benny smiled from his place at the wheel and commanded his men to run out the guns again. He motioned for Viktor to take the wheel, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What has put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" the younger man asked as Benny moved toward the stairs.

"I want Miss Turner to see the demise of her beloved Pearl," he grinned and disappeared below deck.

Keira looked up when she heard Benny's footsteps and scowled, "What do you want, Benny."

"I've come to take you to the deck, your Captain has returned for you," he grinned.

Keira's face lit up at this news and she smiled, "I told you he'd come back and kill you. Jack is a man of his word."

Benny untied her hands and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the bottom of the stairs. She stopped him, remembering Jack wanted the bearings to his precious key.

"He keeps it with him at all time," she whispered, her eyes raking Benny's chiseled physique.

"What?" he spun around at the sound of her voice, his grip on her arm loosening.

She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes, pressing herself against him seductively. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, thinking she wanted him.

"Well I see you finally came to your senses," he grinned, his hands roaming over her butt.

Keira shrugged, leading him on as she ran her hands over his chest, feeling for the map. She found it shoved into his belt just as he leaned down to kiss her. Keira let him brush his lips over her, for a moment she was drawn in, the longing for him that she'd pushed aside after he left flooding back to her.

"I've wanted this for so long," Benny whispered, his hands slowly inching under her waistcoat.

Keira slowly pulled the map from his belt as he pressed his lips to hers, pretending she was slipping her hands below his belt. She refused to open her mouth and let him properly kiss her, but she let him touch her just to please him.

"You should return to your crew, Benny," she whispered, her breath warm on his ear.

He groaned with longing and drew away from her, "You're right, we can continue this later, Keira. I'm glad you realized what we still have for each other."

"As am I," she lied, trying to hide the disgust in her tone.

He smiled and turned to the stairs, running up them and pulling the hatch open. He looked down at Keira and held his hand to her to help her up.

She quickly shoved the map in an inside pocket of her waistcoat and hurried up the stairs to Benny's waiting hands. He pulled her up onto the deck just as the Pearl leveled with the ship and she ran to the rail, her eyes searching for Jack. She smiled when their eyes met but couldn't do anything more when she felt a pistol cock beside her.

"Sparrow, you'll give up or I kill her!" Benny yelled, wrapping a muscular arm firmly around her middle and pressing his pistol to her temple.

"No," Keira fought against him, but he held her tighter.

"I'm not here for the girl, mate. I'm here for the map," he said, leaning on the wheel, his eyes locked with Keira's.

"Ah, the bearings to the key that unlocks Davey Jones' chest, huh?" Benny baited.

Jack nodded and watched carefully as Benny let Keira go, his pistol falling to his side. She stumbled away from him and grinned knowing exactly what Jack was doing.

There was a loud cannon blast and Keira ducked just as a speeding chain whizzed past her, snapping the ship's mast in half, wood fragments flying everywhere. She took cover as it fell onto the deck of the Pearl and looked around for Benny. As her eyes raked the deck frantically an arm slipped around her middle and she froze.

"You board I swear I'll kill her," Benny threatened as Jack's crew grabbed hooks to board.

Keira looked frantically at Jack and watched as he left the wheel, stepping onto the broken mast and making his way over.

"Then why don't we sit and negotiate over some run, eh?" he grinned.

"No, name your terms," Benny growled as Jack stepped onto the deck of The Shanty.

"I won't be playing that game again, mate," Jack warned, he pulled out his own pistol, aiming it between Benny's eyes. "Let her go."

"Alright," Benny shrugged and threw Keira to his waiting crew. She shrieked as their hands groped at her and she struggled as Jack glared at Benny.

"Let her go back to the Pearl," Jack persisted.

"No."

"Then I'll kill her myself," Jack aimed his pistol at Keira and she struggled to get free.

Benny stiffened at this and nodded for his crew to let her go. Keira ran across the mast and Gibbs helped her back onto the Pearl, the crew happy she was where she belonged.

"What about Jack?" she asked, her eyes on him as he and Benny glared at each other.

"He's got a plan," Gibbs muttered, watching his Captain as well.

Jack nodded his head ever so slightly and suddenly the crew prang into action. Keira watched as they boarded the opposing ship, cutting down any who got in their way, all while Jack and Benny continued to glare at each other.

* * *

"Now, Benny, we shall negotiate," Jack smiled as Keira helped Gibbs tie the crew of the Shanty to the mast of the Pearl.

"Never," he spat at Jack's feet.

"Very well," he nodded and his gaze fell on Keira. "Miss Turner, shall we give Benny here the consequence of marooning, just feed his crew to the sharks?"

"How about both?" she grinned, drawing her sword and nodding at Gibbs to ready the plank.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: An Unexpected Surprise

Keira smirked as she watched each member of the Shanty's crew dive off the plank into the threatening depths below the ship. Her eyes were locked on Benny, his face contorted with rage as each member of his precious crew drowned in the deep waters. Jack stood beside her, his arm firmly around her waist.

"Now that we have that small bit of business taken care of," Keira piped up as they heard the screams of the last crewmember, "why don't we make Captain Benny, here, the new governor of that small little island Jack was marooned on a few years back."

The crew around her cheered and she nodded at Jack to give the heading. Jack smiled down at her cleverness and followed Gibbs to the wheel. Keira and Cotton stood watch over Benny, who was still tied to the mast, Cotton's parrot perched on his head.

"If you maroon me, you'll never find the key," he hissed.

Keira smiled and leaned close to him, her breath warm on his cheek, "So be it, Jack will find it by other means."

"What do you mean by that?"

Keira's eyes glinted in the sunlight and she grinned wider, "He has other ways, Other tools and such. Be lucky I didn't suggest we kill you, Benny. It would have made everything so much easier."

He turned to her, his brown eyes curious. She pecked him on the cheek and made her way to Jack, knowing his eyes were on her as she walked away.

"I don't think our troubles are over just yet, Love," Jack said as Keira approached him, her hair whipping about in the wind.

She stood next to him, her hands folded behind her back, "You mean Norrington?"

"Aye, apparently he's sent out a ship to look for you. Will hasn't given up yet."

"Then we'll just have to pay him a visit then, eh?" she smiled, looking up into his warm brown eyes.

Jack grinned and kissed her, "As you wish, Love. You work wonders in special ways. Perhaps you can persuade Norrington to leave you alone."

"I have my persuasion," she taunted. "I used it on you, didn't I?"

Jack laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, one hand still firmly on the wheel, "I give you permission to use that persuasion on me anytime, Love. Anytime at all."

"Very well, Captain. I'll see you in your study as soon as we dump Benny," she breathed and slowly moved to the stairs back down to the deck.

She took her usual place at the prow, leaning over the rail to watch the waves crash against the ship. She closed her eyes, lifting her face toward the caress of the sun, the ocean spray hitting her face in soothing droplets. Keira smiled as her body relaxed and freedom washed over her. She opened her eyes to see the faint glimmer of Jack's island.

"That was fast," she muttered, adjusting her hat as it threatened to blow away in the wind. She pulled her hair back, tying it with a piece of cloth and made her way to where Benny was tied.

"Keira, have you decided to let me go free?" he asked hopefully, seeing a glimmer in her eyes that he could not place.

She snorted and drew her sword, "What makes you think I'd do that? I've learned from my mistakes Benny, you should have killed me that night. I'll never release my hold on you now."

His eyes widened and she smiled, "You'll always long for me, Mate. But you see, I've already moved on, it's best you do the same. Have fun going insane on that little island, maybe Jack will even make you Governor."

Gibbs laughed at this, he had been listening to her from where he was setting up the plank a few feet away. Jack appeared at Keira's side and nodded for her to cut the ropes. She eyed her sword lovingly and slashed the ropes dangerously close to Benny's muscular arms. He went limp as the ropes fell away and Gibbs and Cotton grabbed his arms, moving him toward the waiting plank.

"Jack, where's his pistol, he needs his life altering single shot," Keira called, holding her hand out for Benny's affects.

He handed her his sword and pistol and the young woman dumped the contents of the gun into the dancing ocean. She only left enough powder for one shot and one bullet.

Benny watched her as she worked, his eyes narrowed as he waited, the water threatening below him. Their eyes met when she finished and she grinned, tossing it over the side of the ship. He growled and dove after it to laughs and cheers from the Pearl.

"Everyone back to work, the fun is over!" Jack called, his eyes on the retreating form of Benny as he swam toward the island.

Keira stood beside him, her eyes on the ocean as well. She sensed Jack looking at her and met his gaze, a smile creeping onto her face. The young Turner winked and licked her lips before running to the doors of Jack's study, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, this lass was definitely worth the trouble," Jack muttered and followed Keira into his study.

She met him at his bedroom door, pulling him into the room seductively. He followed like a lost pup as she dragged him be the front of his shirt. Before she could say anything, Jack crashed his lips to hers hungrily, parting them with ease and letting his tongue roam her mouth. She moaned, pulling him closer and sat on the bed, waiting for him to make another move.

"Jack, I have something you might like," she panted, her breath catching in her throat from the long kiss. She was now trapped beneath him on the bed, her eyes threatening to close as he covered her neck with intoxicating kisses.

"And what would that be, Love. Everything I like is right here," he breathed between kisses.

Keira smiled and took one of his roaming hands in hers. She moved it up over her chest, unbuttoning her waistcoat with her free hand. She slowly moved Jack's hand down the front until she found the map she'd stolen from Benny. He stopped kissing her when she closed his hand around it and looked down at the parchment.

"What's this, Love?"

"It's the map to your precious key, Jack. The one you need to even it out with Davey Jones," she muttered.

Jack grinned and kissed her, unrolling the parchment eagerly and poring over it, taking in every detail of the small drawing. Keira watched him as he eagerly took in the information and smiled, satisfied that she'd made him happy on more than one level.

"You are some Lass, Keira."

"I've heard," she smiled.

Jack chuckled, folding up the map again and throwing it on his desk. He then turned his attention back to her and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. The young Turner laughed as his hands moved under her waistcoat. She made it easier for him and shrugged it off. Jack continued his assault on her neck as she pressed herself against him, wanting nothing more than to have her.

"No, not now, I can't" he muttered distractedly.

"What?"

"Nothing, Lass, nothing," he assured her.

She looked up at him, unconvinced. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, smiling when he embraced her touch, and pulled him down to her, kissing him with everything she had. At that moment, Keira realized her love was not only for freedom and the sea, but also her Captain, Jack Sparrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"Commodore, the Pearl is docked at Tortuga Port, sir," one of Norrington's sailors informed him as he gazed out over the sunny waters of the Caribbean.

"Very well, we'll make good time. The wind is on our favor," James nodded and the sailor rushed off to give the heading.

Norrington sighed as his eyes fell on the distant horizon and smirked, "The faster I get Keira back and Sparrow in the ground, the faster I fulfill my promotion."

* * *

"Jack I really don't think we should stay here if Norrington's after us," Keira insisted, chasing Jack down the main road of Tortuga Port.

"Relax, love, we'll heave too at first light, but I need to restock me rum supply before I do anything. You know full well I can't live without me rum," he smiled over his shoulder at her.

Keira snorted and caught up to him, wrapping her arms around his middle as they walked, "Then get the rum and leave, Jack. I know the Commodore only has one thing in mind, and that's marrying me!"

Jack stopped in his track looking disgusted, "Well you do have your ways of charming men, love."

"Jack Sparrow you are impossible!" she laughed, stealing his hat and running into a pub.

"CAPTAIN!" he yelled after her. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" and he chased her into the pub to get his hat back.

* * *

Commodore Norrington quietly docked the Dauntless in a remote part of Tortuga Port. He was clad in plainclothes, his dark hair tied at the base of his neck. To most he was unrecognizable with out his white wig and military uniform. He nodded to the small group of men who were accompanying him through the rowdy port and they descended into the throngs of drunk men and women crowding its streets.

* * *

"Lovely Keira, you've come back to grace this cruddy pub once more! How you be, Lass?" Old Marty greeted Keira as she stumbled into the pub where she was once employed.

The young woman caught her breath from running and laughing, "Marty, good to see you old man. I see this place hasn't changed much since I was here last."

"How 'bout you fix me up the regular, hun?" he grinned, showing his black rotting teeth.

"Sure, mate," she grinned and moved behind the familiar counter.

"Keira Turner give me back my hat!" a familiar voice rang through the crowded pub as she poured Marty his drink.

She grinned and looked to the door to see Jack, his arms out, gesturing wildly as he made his way over to her. She removed the hat from her head and twirled it around her finger, tempting him.

"Come and get it then," she giggled as he moved around the counter.

"Hold it right there," another familiar voice from the door called, followed by the cock of a pistol.

Jack froze, his eyes shifting from Keira to the man now standing in the doorway of the small pub. His smile faded and Keira slowly turned around, following his gaze. She frowned at the man and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Commodore," she growled. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise. I must say, you look better without the wig."

"You are under arrest, Miss Turner," he said flatly, his pistol leveled between her eyes.

The woman sighed in annoyance, "We've been through this, mate."

"Now you have charges," James growled. "Shall I list them?"

"Don't waste your breath," she replied, her green eyes locked with his. "All I want to know is what I must do to get you off my tail."

James looked irritated and he grabbed her arm, pulling her out from around the counter and over to one of his men who clapped her in irons. He looked down at her and softened.

"There are only two ways to receive pardon, Miss Tuner," he started but was cut off by Jack.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave you two to it then, tah," he winked at Keira and strode toward the door.

"No so fast Mr. Sparrow," James growled.

Jack froze and turned to him, looking weary, "What can I do for you?"

"Don't think you can slip away Sparrow. You are still wanted for a long list of crimes, Gillette clap him in irons," James said quickly before Jack could react.

"No! Leave him, take me in his stead!" Keira yelled.

James wheeled around at her outburst, "Why in God's name would I do that?"

Keira looked him square in the eye, her eyes flashing dangerously, "He has nothing to do with this, James. Take me and have that be all."

"Apologies, but I can't do that, I am bound by the law," Norrington protested.

"Commodore, take me and leave the rest," she growled determinedly.

"Love, really I don't think—" Jack started.

"Hush, Captain, I'll handle this. James, if you take Jack I will not negotiate with you. I will keep my silence until the moment I am hanged," she insisted.

By now Jack was already in irons and leaning against the door of the pub, calmly watching the exchange. He was impressed with Keira's sudden determination, his warm brown eyes watching her with desire.

Norrington pulled Keira away from the group and looked down at her pleadingly, "Let me take Sparrow. He won't be hanged, but he will locked in the gallows. That is my only negotiation past this point."

Keira considered her options and nodded, "As long as he is not harmed, but the minute I get word he is to be hanged or punished in anyway, I swear to you, Norrington, I'll kill you myself."

"As you wish," he grinned, looking almost jubilant to be killing two birds with one stone.

Keira bowed her head and let the Commodore lead her to where Jack was waiting. She only lifted her eyes to look at Jack and flash a small smile before being pushed out of the pub and into the darkness of the town.

* * *

"What do you want with me Norrington; I'm tired of your games!" Keira yelled frustratedly.

She was now pacing Norrington's study on the Dauntless. She and Jack had been locked in the brig below after their run in on Tortuga, Keira only being let out a few hours later on the request that the Commodore wished to speak with her.

Norrington watched her pace in front of his desk, his eyes not leaving her slim figure.

"Please, have a seat," he offered calmly.

Keira glared at him and kept pacing, "Well?"

"Let me explain the reason for your charges. Mr. Turner only wished for your best. Running from the law is not the answer, so he came to me."

"Let me guess," Keira snapped, "Will told you to get me to Port Royal by any means, even if you have to press charges against me. Therefore you decided to press charges, go after me and are going to bargain, I get my freedom if I marry you, is that right?"

"No quite," James grinned, looking impressed. "But close."

Keira kept her silence, crossing her arms over her chest and continued pacing. Norrington took this as his cue to continue.

"Will told me to press charges, go after you and tell you that you only have two ways to get out of going to the noose."

"And they are?" Keira asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Either you marry me, or stay on Port Royal with Will and Elizabeth and leave your pirating comrades to live civilly like you were raised," he smiled, his blue-grey eyes twinkling.

Keira considered for a moment and scoffed, "You are really determined to take a wife, Commodore, Why the urgency?"

He laughed, "It comes with the position, to be Commodore you must be married, I proposed to Miss Swann, but she turned out enthralled with your beloved brother. I met you and I haven't been the same since, to say the least."

Keira it her bottom lip and moved around his desk, sitting on the edge of it and looking down at him. She was actually tempted by him for a moment, but she pushed the sudden feeling away, at the thought of Jack in the brig. She leaned close to him, her face inches from his, her lips hovering over his to tempt him.

"And why have you not been the same since?" she breathed, her eyes on his lips.

He caught her off guard, quickly cupping her cheek and pulling her to him, his lips pressing against hers with a longing she didn't know a man of such propriety could possess. She closed her eyes, but did not open her mouth to welcome him. He pulled away looking astonished at his own behavior and Keira grinned.

"I see, Commodore, you can't resist," she whispered, licking her top lip.

"My apologies, I forgot my place," he said, not looking at her.

"You want my freedom, my careless nature. You long for my ability to do what I please. Curiosity, Commodore. You want to know what it tastes like," she muttered.

Their eyes locked and he got to his feet, "You got all that from—?"

"Yes," Keira got to her feet as well. "If I have no choice I'd rather be married to a noble man than live a suffocating life with Will and Elizabeth. I accept your proposal Commodore."

James looked shocked and staggered as the ship rocked. He looked down at her and smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said softly, her eyes meeting his. "But you must let Jack go back to the Pearl."

"I knew there'd be a catch," he muttered.

Keira grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him to her, kissing him with everything she had. She pulled away and looked up at him, her green eyes pleading, "Let Jack go."

James nodded, still taken away by her sudden affection for him, his eyes locked with hers as got lost in the green depths. "V-very well. As soon as we dock at Port Royal, I'll let Jack leave without any trouble."

"Now," Keira breathed, "Let him leave now."

"Keira, be reasonable—"

"James, let him go now," she demanded, her tone final.

"Very well," he nodded and Keira let the front of his shirt go.

She watched him leave the study and slumped into his vacated chair. She buried her face in her hands and felt her eyes well with tears.

"What have I done?" she sobbed. "This is not what I wanted."

She looked up when the door to the study opened. Gillette smiled at her and motioned for her to come out on deck. Keira got to her feet and strode to the door to see Jack climbing into a long boat. She rushed to him and hugged him from behind. Jack spun around and looked down to see Keira clinging to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now, Love, what's the matter?" he asked softly, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," she whispered. "I didn't mean for us to part like this."

"It's alright, Love, we'll meet again, I'm sure," he assured her.

"Jack, I love you," she sobbed, her eyes glistening with tears.

He looked startled and grinned, "Lass, I'll miss you."

Keira understood the meaning behind this and hugged him. He cupped his hand under her chin gently and kissed her before turning his back on her and climbing down the side of the ship to the long boat. Keira sniffed and backed away from the ledge, wiping frantically at her face to hide the tears.

"This is not the last time I see you, Jack Sparrow," she whispered to his retreating form before turning and running back into the study she'd emerged from.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Back to Port Royal…Again

The Dauntless rocked in it's private docks on Port Royal, the clear water glistening against the sides as the sun shone bright on the harbor. Only a few sailors bustled about the docks, unloading various supplies that were not used on the recent journey. The ship was almost completely empty save for a figure leaning against the hull, watching the water lazily as the sailors rushed around below on the docks.

"Who would have thought I'd be back here yet again," Keira sighed, watching the dancing waves lap against the front of the ship.

"I'm sorry I had to tear you away from your dreams like that," a low voice said behind her.

The young woman spun around to see Will moving up behind her. He looked guilty, his hands in the pockets of his coat.

Keira narrowed her eyes at him, anger gripping her as he avoided her eyes, "Why did you do this to me, Will? Why did you take me away from my freedom, my happiness, my love?"

"Your love?" he looked curious, finally meeting her piercing green gaze.

"Yes, my love, William. Captain Jack Sparrow," she spat. "Why did you do this to me? Now I am forced to marry the Commodore, all because you were not comfortable with my pirate habits!"

"I only did it because I want you safe, Keira. I don't want to lose you again. I may be being selfish, but I can't watch you slip away," Will said, a pained expression on his face. "You must understand, it killed me to tell Norrington to take you from the Pearl, but I did it for your own good. I'm sorry."

Keira glared at him, her eyes filling with tears, "I hate you," she whispered furiously and ran down the gangplank onto the dock and out of sight.

Will watched her run away, his guilt taking over. He cursed under his breath and leaned against the side of the Dauntless, glaring out over the bay in frustration.

* * *

Keira ran through the streets of Port Royal, her vision blurred by tears. She pushed through the crowded markets and ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going. She bumped into someone and stumbled backwards. She braced herself for a hard smack on the cobblestone streets but it never came.

A hand caught her before she fell and she looked up into the blue-grey eyes of Commodore Norrington. Keira regained her balance and looked away from him, feeling his eyes roaming over her figure.

"I've been looking for you, Keira," he said softly, taking her arm and leading her toward the fort.

"Is that so?" she said, wiping the tears away from her cheeks as they walked.

"I thought you would be at the blacksmith shop, but Miss Swann told me Mr. Turner had just gone looking for you. Where did you disappear to?" he asked, looking anywhere but at Keira.

"I was on the Dauntless, I needed some time to say goodbye to the sea," Keira half whispered, her voice catching in her throat at the pain.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, Keira," James stopped, turning her to him.

She looked up into his sincere blue-grey eyes and smiled, "I understand, Commodore."

"Please, call me James."

"My apologies, James," she blushed. "Old habits, you know."

He chuckled and they continued toward the fort at a steady pace. Keira's thoughts straying to Jack and their final kiss. She looked away from Norrington, touching her lips and remembering the feel of his goatee. She felt another wave of tears threaten to spill but fought them away, her thoughts interrupted by Norrington.

"You shall be staying in the guest room of my Manor until the wedding," he said awkwardly, as they turned up the drive to a house similar to the Swann's.

"Very well," Keira nodded.

"And you will be clothed in a decent wardrobe," he added quietly.

Keira looked up at him curiously, "You mean dresses or nothing?"

James looked taken aback at her bold comment and laughed uncomfortably, "Dresses, Miss Turner. You shall be wearing dresses like a proper woman. No more tattered pirate garb and swords."

Keira looked pained at this but nodded all the same, holding her tongue as James led her into the house. He guided her up the main staircase and down a hallway lined with doors. He led her into an elegantly made Victorian room, the bay windows open revealing a perfect view of the port. Keira strode over to the windows as a light breeze played with the curtains and looked out over the sea, her skin longing to feel the ocean spray. She closed her eyes, letting the breeze caress her face, her long hair falling over her shoulders as the wind tossed it.

James watched her as if in a dream. He was entranced at her beauty as she stood in the window. Her eyes closed, her face relaxed as the breeze played across her face. He wanted to reach out and tangle his hands in her long chestnut hair as he watched her.

"It's a beautiful room," Keira muttered, moving away from the window when she noticed James watching her.

"Prepared specially for you, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he replied as she approached him.

Keira looked up at him and sighed, "I should be glad to be marrying you, James. You're a fine man, someone any woman would dream of marrying."

He met her gaze and smiled, "Thank you, I sense you're not happy."

"I miss the Pearl, is all," Keira glanced out the window again. "You don't realize how much I belong on the sea. I don't blame you either, James. It's just…Will doesn't understand. He—"

But Keira was cut off when James cupped her cheek in his soft hand. She stopped, being suddenly reminded of Benny and looked up at him. His eyes were soft as she studied his face. He leaned close, brushing his lips over hers. Keira felt the strange attraction she had felt on the Dauntless when he did this and tried to push it away. To her displeasure, it was not so easy to fight against this time.

James captured her lips in a gentle kiss, hoping she'd welcome him now that Sparrow was gone. To his surprise, she did without a fuss, opening her mouth to embrace his gentle touch.

Keira was surprised at her actions as she let James kiss her. Her mind was telling her to embrace this man as a noble husband while her heart was screaming for her to push him away. She closed her eyes and Jack floated in the darkness. The young woman jumped at the clear picture of him, her eyes snapping open. She pushed James away as a wave of tears washed over her.

"I'm sorry, James, I can't," she choked, placing her hand over her mouth as she fought back tears.

The Commodore nodded, "My apologies, I didn't mean to—"

"It's not your fault," Keira interrupted him. "Please, If I could just have a moment alone."

James nodded again and stepped from the room as Keira turned back to the open window. She leaned against the trim, letting the breeze toss her hair about her as her mind reeled.

"Why is this world so twisted," she muttered into the breeze. "What did I do to deserve this? My love torn away from me in an instant just to protect his freedom. Nothing is in my favor."

She leaned her head against the trim and sighed, "I love you Jack Sparrow. I know you can't hear me, but know that I love you and your precious Black Pearl. I will rejoin you and your crew one day, I promise."

James listened to Keira muttering into the breeze his heart sank. She did love Sparrow after all. He shook his head and leaned against the wall next to the door. The room had gone silent save for a soft rustle of cloth. A moment later the door opened, making him jump.

Keira stood in the doorway, instead of dressed in the waistcoat and breeches of before she was now clad in one of the dresses he had purchased for her. Her long chestnut hair was drawn back in a mess of curls and pinned into a bun.

"I figured I should get used to the corset before we marry," she said sheepishly, taking a shuddering deep breath.

James chuckled, his eyes roaming over her thin frame in the expensive dress, "You look stunning, Keira."

"Thank you. Now I believe we have plans to make, no?" she got straight to the point, picking up her skirts and striding own the hall to his study.

James smiled, shrugging off his earlier concern for his fiancé's love for Jack Sparrow and followed her down the hall to begin plans for their wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Confronting Will

Captain Jack Sparrow gazed out at the dark sea, his thoughts distracted at his parting words to Keira. She loved him, she really loved him. This had caught him by surprise but now that he actually had time to think about it he realized he might even love her.

He sighed, wondering if she really meant to marry Norrington to keep him a free man and felt the nausea creep up on him at the thought of Norrington's hands on his woman.

Gibbs snapped Jack out of his thoughts with a pat on the shoulder, "I never thought I'd say it, Jack. But I think you're in love."

Jack looked at the older man with wide eyes, "Now mate, have I ever given two hoots about a woman?"

"No."

"Then why would Keira be any different?"

"Because you've been distracted like this for almost two weeks, Cap'n. She's obviously affecting you," Gibbs pointed out.

Jack looked back out at the dark waters and considered, "Maybe you're right, I can't be sure. But it's nothing to do with you anyway, mate. Now what is it that you wanted?"

"Found this invitation on a lad I nicked some gold from," Gibbs held out a rolled up piece of parchment and handed it to Jack.

He watched as Jack eyed the parchment curiously before unrolling it. He read it three times before looking up at Gibbs.

"I think we have our heading, Mr. Gibbs," he muttered.

"Aye, sir," he nodded and he left the captain alone to shout orders to the crew.

* * *

Keira crept quietly through the dark halls of Commodore Norrington's manor. She had slipped off her shoes to move around without making the slightest sound as she snuck out the door an down the drive.

The wedding was in two days and Keira had not spoken to Will or heard any word from Jack since she left on the Dauntless. She was now headed to the Blacksmith to confront her brother so they would at least be on good terms for her marriage. The young Turner hurried down the dark streets toward Brown's shop and stopped in front of the barn door, hearing voices and banging. She banged on the door and waited, slipping her shoes back on as the door creaked open.

"Will, I need to talk to you," she said as she gazed up at the sweaty face of her brother.

"I though you hated me," he shot.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Will, let her in!" Elizabeth said, coming up behind him and yanking the door open to let Keira in.

"Hello Elizabeth," Keira smiled, seeing that she was clad in a tunic and breeches.

"It's been too long Keira, I was expecting you sooner, at least just to visit. I wasn't entirely expecting you to be the lucky woman to marry the Commodore," she said, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"What were you two doing?" Keira asked, taking a seat on a barrel and grabbing a sword. Her fingers finally felt satisfied at the weight of the sword and she began to go through various stances.

"Training," Will replied, blocking her as she slashed at the air.

"Then let me not interrupt, we can talk and swing can't we?" Keira grinned; her green eyes alight in the firelight of the room.

Will shrugged and she lunged at him. He parried her blow and took his own shot at her, being blocked by Elizabeth, who had decided to join in.

"Well, sister, what has brought you here merely days before your wedding?" Will asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my harsh words to you, Will. I thought long and hard about what you said and I understand where you come from. I've been missing from your life for almost ten years, I think you just want me safe so you can be the big brother you never were, am I right?" Keira explained, parrying a blow by Elizabeth.

"I'm glad you finally realized how much it hurt me to take you away form the sea, obviously you haven't lost your touch for a sword either, you have excellent form," her brother praised.

"Thank you," Keira smiled and nicked Will on the shoulder. He gasped and stopped fighting to tie a piece of cloth around the wound.

Keira lowered her sword as well and resumed her seat on the barrel, breathing hard. Will pulled up a chair and sat down across from her and Elizabeth flopped onto the floor.

"Have you been to the docks lately, Keira, there's a new sailor you might recognize," Elizabeth hinted.

"Who?"

"You might recognize the muscles," she continued to play with her. "Benny."

"Benny? It's not possible! We marooned him! How the blazes did he get off the island?" Keira exclaimed looking dumbfounded.

"A couple of sea turtles," Will grinned.

"No really, how did he get off the island?" Keira insisted.

"He did what Elizabeth did. Found a few left over bottles of rum and burned another patch of shade. Jack's island is now a smoking piece of sand in the middle of nowhere. Norrington picked him up while he was looking for you and brought him back here to be taken care off. He's actually an apprentice here during the day," Will explained. "And he's not very thrilled that Norrington is the one to marry you."

Keira shook her head, pushing a strand of chestnut hair from her face, "Of course he's not thrilled, I was supposed to be his but I left him for Jack. Have you heard from Jack at all?"

Will shook his head sadly, "No. I thought he'd be here by now. He can't be satisfied with you marrying the Commodore either, you should see the way he looks at you Keira. It's pathetic."

"Do not call Captain Jack Sparrow pathetic!" Keira snapped. "I love him, nothing can change that, and even if I have to marry Norrington, at least he knows that I love him."

"He'll be here , Keira, I know he will. He loves you too, I could see it in his eyes the moment I saw you two look at each other. He will return for you," she assured Keira.

The younger Turner smiled, feeling a wave of tears threaten to spill. She fought them off and got to her feet, grabbing the sword she had placed on the floor next to her.

"Since we're on good terms, lets say we get back to training, I haven't held a sword in over three weeks. You have no idea how much I've longed to fight someone."

"How about the corsets? Have you gotten used to those yet?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Never," Keira assured her. "I will never get used to those bloody things. I really don't know how women in London can wear them. It must a special talent, not breathing."

Elizabeth laughed and Will let them go at it to get Keira used to holding a sword after so long. He then jumped in and took Elizabeth's place when he felt she was warmed up. Keira beat him, without killing him of course, and thanked her brother for understanding her. She then bid the two goodnight and slipped back into the dark night pressing around Port Royal.

"Keira Turner, I never thought I'd see you again," a voice came from a dark alley as she made her way back to the Commodore's manor.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she whipped around, her green eyes searching the darkness for whoever spoke.

A tall figure emerged into the light of one of the street lanterns and Keira looked up into the face of Benny. He smiled down at her and she stiffened.

"I heard Norrington pardoned you in exchange for your service in the Royal Navy," she said stiffly.

"Aye, and I hear you are in line to marry the Commodore," he replied.

"What is it to you?" she snapped defensively.

"You were supposed to marry me, Keira. You are my woman, not Norrington's!" he snapped.

Keira could smell the rum on his breath and the memories of the last time she saw him drunk flashed through her mind. She backed away from him, feeling helpless without her sword, her eyes locked with his.

"I am no one's property, Benny. I choose how to live my life!" she growled.

"So you chose to marry Norrington, eh? I heard you did it for Sparrow," he pushed, knowing he was aggravating her.

"Who told you that? What would you know anyway! You're just a pathetic sailor in the Royal Navy to keep your own freedom! At least I had a good reason to marry the Commodore!" she hissed and rushed away from him and up the street towards her fiancé's manor.

She heard footsteps behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see Benny running after her. A flash of fear coursed through Keira and she picked up speed, her loose, curly hair flying around her as she ran helplessly toward the estate.

"Help!" she called as the gates to Norrington's manor loomed into view. "James! Someone, help!"

She reached the gates, seeing that they had closed and glanced over her shoulder. Benny was closing in on her fast so she tried to lift herself up and over the heave iron gates. There was a muffled growl and a thump behind her and she stopped, looking over her shoulder to see the familiar blue coat of a military official.

Keira jumped down from the gates and approached the man, seeing that he had drawn his sword. As she drew nearer she saw Benny sprawled out on the ground, James standing over him, his sword wet with blood.

"Oh God, James, what did you do?" she breathed, seeing the anger in her fiancé's face as he gazed down at the now dead Benny.

He turned to her, seeming to be brought out of a trance and wiped the blade of his sword clean, "He was going to kill you, Keira. I was simply defending the woman I love," he said calmly, his eyes roaming over her stunned figure.

Keira looked taken aback at this but stood her ground, "Thank you, James, I guess I should explain."

"Don't bother, I know where you were. I will not hold sneaking out to visit your brother against you, my love. Make sure it does not happen again, alright?" he said softly, his dark hair falling out of the neat ribbon he had it tied back in.

Keira nodded and looked down at Benny, "What will you do with him?"

"I'll have Gillette send someone to collect him. Come, you need your rest," James took her hand, placing it in the crook of his arm and leading her to the closed gates. He slipped the key in the lock and they swung open.

"What were you doing out here?" Keira asked curiously, as he led her up the drive into the large house.

"I was looking for you," he admitted. "I went to check on you to see if you were sleeping well and I saw that you were not in your room. I took it upon myself to find you. I'm glad you yelled for help or else I would not have found you in time."

Keira nodded and let James guide her up the stairs to her room. They stopped in front of her door and she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the late evening moonlight.

"Thank you again, James," she smiled, opening in the door and stepping away from him.

"Sleep well, my love. I will see you tomorrow morning," he smiled and watched Keira close her door before returning to his own room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Wedding 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Keira sighed, wringing her hands as her maids rushed around preparing her for the wedding.

"Oh, relax, Keira, you're marrying a noble man," Elizabeth tried to comfort her friend as a maid helped the young Turner into a corset.

Elizabeth heard Keira gasp and smiled, "Remember, not too tight ladies, she needs to breathe!"

"I just can't believe Jack hasn't even tried to contact me! I bear my soul in front of half the Royal Navy and he doesn't even make an appearance," Keira poked her head from around the dressing screen to look at Elizabeth.

"He will come," Elizabeth assured her. "I know he will. I think he's jut waiting for the opportune moment."

Keira narrowed her eyes at the familiar fraise, "Well that moment better be soon. I can't marry James without knowing if Jack even still cares about me."

Elizabeth kept quiet as the maids helped Keira into her ivory wedding dress, pulling her long chestnut hair back and tightening the bodice. Keira waited patiently as they finished with the dress and moved to her hair, pulling half of it up into a curly bun and attaching the veil. A few moments later Keira stepped out from behind the screen to show Elizabeth.

"You look beautiful," she smiled approvingly.

"I can't breathe," Keira joked, looking over her figure in the mirror. "But I look nice."

Elizabeth grinned, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Keira jumped and turned to look at the door, her heart skipping a beat in hope that it was Jack. Elizabeth glanced at Keira before opening the door herself only a crack so the bride could not be seen.

"Oh! James, you shouldn't be here, it's bad luck!" Elizabeth gasped when she saw James standing on the other side.

"My apologies, I just wanted to make sure she was alright, she hasn't been sleeping well these past few days and I was worried," he mumbled an excuse while trying to peek into the room.

"She's fine, Commodore, I assure you she'll live," Elizabeth said, sarcasm prominent in her tone.

James nodded distractedly and shifted his weight to look inside the room. He was stunned when he saw Keira, her back to him in the ivory dress he'd picked out for her. The afternoon sun eliminated her figure as if she was glowing and he swore she looked like an angel. Elizabeth adjusted the door, snapping James from his trance as his bride disappeared from view.

"I must ask you to leave Commodore, you will see your fiancé in a few hours," she said curtly.

James nodded and turned away from the door and Elizabeth shut it with a snap.

* * *

" Elizabeth I'm feeling nauseous," Keira muttered a few hours later as the two bumped along the streets of Port Royal on their way to the fort.

"It's alright, Keira," she sighed for the millionth time, her honey eyes looking out the window for any sign at all of Captain Jack Sparrow.

As the carriage neared the fort Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in curiosity. She could have sworn she saw a glint of blue just above one of the cannons on the fort wall. She blinked again and it was gone.

"Come, Keira you're supposed to be out of sight before the Commodore arrives," Elizabeth pulled her friend out of the carriage and into the fort.

"Let's just get it over with," she muttered, letting Elizabeth pull her into the office James used to plot sea routes. Keira could see the ceremony being set up below her and her stomach did a back flip. Her eyes fell on Will, who stood at the alter looking slightly green.

"He doesn't look too well," Elizabeth followed her gaze to Will.

"What's the matter with him?" Keira asked curiously.

"He doesn't want you to be forced to marry the Commodore. He wants you happy not forced into marriage for another man's freedom."

"I'm marrying James for my freedom, not Jack's," Keira muttered. "It was my choice."

"I know, but he wants you to marry for love, not for freedom," Elizabeth sighed, her eyes following Will as he began to pace in front of the alter.

"You did the same thing Elizabeth, I don't want to hear it," Keira grumbled, her green eyes scanning the scene below her as the guests began to fill in the seats beside the aisle. She saw James join will in his military uniform and her stomach did another back flip.

"I can't so this," she muttered and Elizabeth handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Too late, Keira, you already said yes to him once. Now it's time to say yes to him permanently," Elizabeth smiled weakly and guided the bride down a back stair and out into the open where the ceremony was being held. That's when Keira saw the familiar blue parrot perched on one of the flags a soldier was holding. Keira narrowed her eyes and smiled, knowing something was most definitely going to happen.

* * *

"And do you, Keira Marie Turner take Commodore Norrington to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath for as long as you both shall live?" The priest droned for the second time as Keira gazed up at James through her veil.

She took a shuddering breath and nodded, "I do."

James grinned, his blue-grey eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. He could feel Keira's hands shaking in his and he squeezed them to assure her it would be all right.

"Anyone here that does not believe that these two should be joined in holy matrimony speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest continued, looking out over the guests. Keira glanced at Will who still looked sick and the silence pressed around them. Keira let out a shuddering breath and the priest opened his mouth to continue.

"I don't think you want to be doing that, mate," a familiar voice came from the other end of the fort.

Keira turned to see Captain jack Sparrow leaning against one of the cannons at the back of the fort. She smiled, feeling hot tears fill her eyes as he slowly straightened and strode toward a stunned James.

"Jack," Keira whispered as the tears began to stream down her face. She removed that veil from in front of her face and dropped the bouquet she was holding.

"Well I expected something like this to happen, but not from you," James said as Jack approached.

"You look stunning, darling," Jack smiled at Keira and she rushed to him, hugging him as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I thought you wouldn't come," she sobbed into his coat as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Keira, step away from him this instant!" James ordered, looking dumbfounded. She turned to him with streaming eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Commodore, I can't marry you. I love someone else. I'm sorry," she choked.

"Don't do this," he whispered the hurt ion his voice making Keira's heart sink.

"James, you are a fine man, one day you will find the woman that suits you. I'm not her," Keira apologized.

James clenched his jaw and strode away from the ceremony angrily while Keira turned back to Jack. He looked down at her with those entrancing brown eyes and flashed a handsome smile.

"Well someone ought to get married today. We can't put this priest's services to waste," he winked down at Keira.

"Jack you wouldn't," she grinned, even though her heart was telling her he would.

"Aye love," he muttered. "Mr. Priest, continue with the ceremony!"

The priest looked astonished and Jack nudged him. He cleared his throat and flipped a few pages back in his bible to restart the vows.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, do you take Keira to be your lawfully wedded wife in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jack smiled and Keira burst into tears again.

"Miss Turner, same question," the priest sighed, not feeling like repeating himself for the fourth time.

Keira laughed, "This time, I really do."

The priest nodded, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. Captain Sparrow, you may kiss the bride."

Jack pulled Keira into his arms and kissed her with such passion her knees gave out. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance, not caring that the dumbfounded guests were grumbling things as they left.

Will and Elizabeth watched the two newlyweds, a smile tugging on Elizabeth's lips. Will looked slightly better, but not happy.

"This is not what I wanted," he mumbled as Jack and Keira broke apart.

"It's what she wanted, Will. Be happy for her," Elizabeth nudged him.

"I am, in a way. I wanted her to marry for love, and she did. But I want her to be safe," he replied, meeting Elizabeth's gaze.

"She will be safe, Will. She now has a loving husband to take care of her."

"I hope you're right," Will muttered, returning his gaze to his crying sister.

* * *

Keira looked up at Jack, who cupped her face in his hands. She smiled up at him as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"It's alright, Love. It's okay," he cooed, getting lost in the green depths of her eyes.

"I just, I can't believe…we're married," she stuttered.

"Aye, we are indeed married," Jack nodded. "I don't think I planned it that way, but that's how it turned out."

Keira laughed and kissed him again, "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," he muttered. "Captain Jack Sparrow."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Return to the Pearl

"Welcome back Miss Turner!" Gibbs greeted Keira as she stumbled onto the deck of the Black Pearl.

"It's Mrs. Sparrow, Gibbs," she smiled and turned as Jack leaned against the rail of his ship, his eyes on his new wife.

Gibbs looked astonished and gaped at her. He looked at Jack, still lost for words, "I-I guest things didn't go exactly as planned," he stuttered.

"No, but I got what I wanted and that's all that matters," Jack shrugged, his eyes still on Keira as she greeted the rest of the crew.

Jack had whisked Keira off to the Pearl immediately following the ceremony. Will had tried to stop the two but Elizabeth stepped in and convinced him to let them go. Although Jack had planned to simply interrupt the wedding, take Keira and leave, he was content now with having Keira as a permanent member of his crew, and life.

She was now talking to the rest of the crew, still clad in her ivory wedding dress, her hair tumbling over her back in soft curls. In their rush to get to the Pearl she had lost her veil, but she did not seem affected by it.

"Love, I would like a word in my study," Jack came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Keira stopped in mid-sentence, her face in somewhat of a dreamy expression as Jack held her, "Aye Captain, right away."

Jack chuckled and let her go, making his way to his quarters, Keira following eagerly behind. As soon as she got the door closed Jack grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his.

"Yes Captain," she whispered her voice low with desire.

Jack grinned and kissed her, "We should make this marriage official, eh?"

"You read my mind," Keira muttered and Jack picked her up and carried her into his room.

Jack placed her on the bed before trapping her beneath him, kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. His new bride laughed at his eagerness and began to undo her bodice to make it easier for him.

"They put you in a bloody corset," Jack muttered, seeing the pink strap as Keira pulled off her dress.

She smiled and snaked her hand to his sash, finding what she was looking for. She pulled out a small dagger and slipped it between the thick strings of the corset and cut them. Jack grinned and pulled the offending undergarment off.

"Now I can breathe," Keira laughed, taking a long, cleansing deep breath. Jack smiled and crashed his lips to hers once again, pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Commodore Norrington sat at his desk looking out at the docks. The familiar black sails of The Black Pearl were visible as it sat docked a few yards off shore. He figured Keira and Jack were already making their sudden marriage official and felt nauseous. There was a soft knock on the door and he snapped out of his angered thoughts when it swung open. 

"Commodore, Miss Swann would like a word," Gillette announced.

"Yes, yes, let her in," he grumbled distractedly and Elizabeth strode into the room.

"How may I assist you, Miss Swann?" he asked, his eyes still glued to the window as he watched the Pearl rocking with the current of the bay.

"Commodore, I want to apologize for Miss Turner's behavior. I should have warned you this might have happened. She really does not belong on land, James. She is a maiden of the sea, Jack was just bringing her back to her home."

James snorted, "Easy for you to say. Do you realize how much I loved that woman? How much I cared for her? And she just shrugs me aside for a pirate. A Pirate!"

Elizabeth bit her tongue, not wanting to point out that she had done the same thing the previous year. Instead she nodded, pretending to be sympathetic, "I'm truly sorry, James. Will sends his apologies as well. He was not expecting this at all. But at least be comforted that she's happy now."

James nodded, tuning out Elizabeth as she rang out excuses as to why Keira had left him. He was only brought back into his right mind when something Elizabeth said caught his attention.

"She wanted to be free, is all. She agreed to marry you because she wanted to ensure her freedom, not only for herself, but for Jack. I know she had something for you, James, but she values her freedom over all."

Norrington sighed, "I know, I put her freedom in jeopardy only to get what I desired. I should be ashamed of my actions."

Elizabeth looked taken aback at this but nodded, satisfied that she had convinced the Commodore to leave her friend be. "I'm sure you'll find the woman you've been looking for someday, Commodore."

He smiled and nodded, his eyes still locked on the Black Pearl. They narrowed when he saw the anchor lift out of the water and he felt his heart sink.

"Well, she's gone now," he sighed. "The Pearl just weighed anchor. I don't expect to be seeing Keira Turner at all for quiet some years."

Elizabeth nodded and quietly left the room, leaving the Commodore alone to muse over his next plan of action, glad to know that it was not going to include chasing after Keira.

* * *

"Are you sure this will be the place to find your key?" Keira asked softly, her fingers tracing patterns on Jack's bare chest. 

"Aye, Love, I took the map to Tia Dalma, she said it will lead me to what I want. And if this here map doesn't I still have my compass," Jack replied, kissing the top of his wife's head as she lay next to him.

"Your compass?" she looked at him curiously.

"Did I not tell you, my compass doesn't point north for no reason. It leads to whatever a heart desires the most, whether it be a woman, a chest of impenetrable value, anything."

Keira looked stunned, "Then it will lead you to this key?"

"Better yet, it will lead me to what this key opens," he grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Not exactly, Love, but it's worth a try," Jack shrugged and Keira laughed.

"You work in mysterious ways Jack, but I can live with that. As long as we find this together. I think we can even your score with Davey Jones just fine. In fact, if the stories are true, he would not dare part the two of us, since we are wed anyway," Keira pointed out.

"What are you on about, Love?"

"Have you not heard the stories about Jones and his love?" Keira looked astonished. "I've heard it so many times in Tortuga. It's the most debated subject in the pub where I worked. They couldn't agree on whether or not Davey Jones fell in love with a girl or with the sea that forced him to cut his heart out."

"I know that story," Jack smiled, "It sounds better when you tell it, though."

Keira shook her head and Jack kissed her again. The two were interrupted by a knock on the door and Jack grumbled something as he sat up. Keira made sure she was fully covered under the blankets as Jack pulled on his breeches and opened the door. Gibbs was looking slightly uncomfortable on the other side.

"Captain, we're leaving Port Royal now. Do we have a heading?"

Jack pulled out the map he'd been waving around in Keira's face and looked at it for a moment.

"We head east," he muttered, pointing in a random direction. "I'll be on deck in a moment, Gibbs. Man the wheel I'll give orders when I come up."

Gibbs nodded, a smile tugging at his lips at his captain's distraction and walked out of the study onto the deck. Jack closed the door and turned to Keira looking agitated.

"The man has terrible timing, I swear."

She smiled and climbed out of the bed. She pulled on a pair of Jack's breeches and a loose tunic before fishing around for a waistcoat. When she found what she was looking for she pulled her hair back and braided it, tying it with her signature black ribbon.

"I guess this'll do until we make Port. I need proper fitting clothes," she reminded Jack, who was entranced with her as she finished dressing.

"Jack, are you alright?" she strode over to her distracted husband and rested her hand on his chest.

He seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and looked down at her, "Just admiring your perfect figure, Love. It's distracting at times."

Keira laughed and stole his hat, jamming it on her head before moving to the door. "You should get dressed, Captain, you're crew is waiting. "


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay, I'm going to be speeding this story up a bit. This chapter will be tying into the beginning of Dead Man's Chest. Two years have passed now. Jack and Keira have been searching the oceans for this key and happily married for three years. This chapter will pick up with Jack's entrance in Dead Man's Chest…Just letting you all know. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Dead Man's Chest

Keira sat quietly in the Captain's study, waiting patiently for her husband to return from his feat, wishing nothing would thwart his plan this time. They had long been searching for the key to Davey Jones's heart only to learn where to find a drawing. She was now sitting at his desk reading a stolen book and waiting for his return.

A commotion outside the door broke Keira from her daze and she looked up, hearing the voices of Gibbs and the familiar voice of the man she loved. She jumped to her feet excitedly and ran to the door, swinging it open to see the crew surrounding their captain.

"Not quite according to plan," Gibbs muttered.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," Jack replied, making his way to the helm.

Keira stepped out of the study and placed her hands on her hips, "But you got what you were looking for?"

Jack spun around, a smile spreading across his face, "There you are, Love. Aye, I found what I was looking for." He pulled a wet and droopy looking cloth from his pocket and waved it under Keira's nose.

"Uh, Captain, I think the crew- meaning me, as well- were expecting something a bit more…shiny."

"Shiny?" Keira piped up, looking bewildered.

"Aye, shiny," Gibbs nodded.

"And why were you expecting that?" Keira pressed, still looking bewildered.

"Well, since the Isla de Muerta being reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it…."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic," one of the new Indian members piped up.

"And the hurricane!" Marty added, his small frame moving up behind Keira.

"Is that how you're all feeling?" Jack growled. "Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?"

"Walk the plank!" Cotton's bird squawked and Jack jumped, cocking his pistol.

"What did the bird say?" he growled menacingly. Keira placed a consoling hand on his shoulder and he lowered the pistol.

"Do not blame the bird. Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there," the same Indian piped up.

Jack looked at the cloth, seemingly about to open it when Jack the Monkey swung down and snatched it out of his grasp. Jack was quick with his pistol, shooting it as he swung away and the monkey yelped and dropped the cloth.

Gibbs leaned toward Jack, a smile tugging at his lips, "You know that don't do no good."

"It does me," Jack replied, replacing his pistol in his sash.

Keira watched Marty as he picked up the dropped cloth and her eyes narrowed at the black drawing on its face.

"It's a key," he said, looking up at the rest of the crew.

"No," Jack snatched the cloth from him and Keira watched her husband as he waved the cloth around. "No, much more better! It's a drawing of a key." He unfolded it so each member could look at it. "Gentleman, what do keys do?"

"They unlock things," Keira said impatiently, moving to Jack's side.

"Now Love you were supposed to let the men answer it," Jack whined.

"Oh, come on, Jack, get to your point," she nudged him.

"So, whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Gibbs announced proudly.

"No," Jack shook his head. Keira rolled her eyes as Jack toyed with the men. "We do not have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first finding the key what unlocks it."

Gibbs looked lost and Keira smirked, "So, we're going after this key!" he concluded.

"You're not making any sense at all," Jack mumbled at Gibbs' stunned look. "Any more questions?"

Keira took this as her cue to ask, "Do we have a heading?"

"Ah," Jack held up a finger and pulled out his compass as Keira fought a smile. "A heading, Set sail in a…general…that way direction," he pointed toward the east and watched as the compass spun around another direction as he headed toward his study.

Keira followed her husband to his study, closing the door behind her. He sat down at his desk, pushing her book aside and unrolling the map he'd left before going on his little mission.

"Jack," she muttered as he tapped the compass and it spun, it's arrow pointing at her.

"Aye, Love," he looked up, tapping the compass again. It once again pointed at his wife.

"I don't think we can hide this from the crew any longer. They're getting suspicious."

Jack ignored her, continuing to plot the map he laid out on the table. Keira sighed and sat down in the table next to his work and ran her hands under his tunic. Jack closed his eyes, knowing she was trying to distract him.

"You have some way with men, Love, I can't even plot a map without my mind straying to the things I could be doing with you," he grinned.

"Oh really?"

Jack pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm so glad I married you."

Keira smiled and kissed him, "I never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth."

"I know, I guess I'm just a surprising bloke, eh?" he smiled, his hands massaging her thighs.

Keira nodded and Jack kissed her, letting his hands roam farther up her thighs. She stopped him, adjusting her position on his lap, straddling his legs and he began to nibble at her neck.

* * *

"I'm sorry Jack," Keira muttered an hour later as she played with a bead in his hair.

"For what, Love?" he muttered, kissing her bare shoulder.

"I distracted you again, I'm sorry," she smiled. "You were trying to plot our course and I distracted you."

"A man always values distractions," he assured her, "especially when they're provided by a woman."

Keira laughed and Jack sat up, pulling his tunic over his head, "But now that you've reminded me, I should probably finish plotting our course. Go to sleep, Love."

Keira sighed as she watched her husband move around the room getting dressed. She smiled as he hopped around putting on his breeches before leaving the room. She closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep, not expecting the awakening a few moments later.

* * *

"On deck all hands! Make faster-gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it, move it! I want movement!" Jack's voice echoed throughout the ship as he hurried quickly across the deck.

Keira shot up out of bed, wondering what was going on and started pulling on her clothes. She grabbed her sword, jamming it into it's holder and ran out to see Jack rushing around like a madman.

"Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us!" he was yelling.

Keira rushed up to him looking confused as he wrapped his left hand in a cloth, "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Ah! Rum!" he jumped at Keira's sudden appearance. "Land."

Keira narrowed her eyes and Jack moved away. She found him hiding behind the stairs to the wheel. Gibbs moved up behind her and Jack jumped again.

"Which port, sir," Gibbs asked.

"I didn't say port," Jack muttered. "I said land, any land."

The monkey then decided to make an appearance, knocking Jack's hat off his head. Keira had to fight a smile as the two hissed at each other. Gibbs sprang into action as the hat fell overboard.

"Jack's hat! Steer about!" he yelled.

"No, no, leave it," Jack ordered.

Keira glanced at Gibbs looking bewildered. "Rum!" Jack said again and rushed away. Gibbs shook his head and turned.

"Back to your stations, the lot of ya!"

Keira followed Jack to the other side of the stairs, "Jack?"

"Shh!" he hissed.

"For the love of Mother and Child, Jack, What's going on?" Gibbs said behind Keira.

"Nothing," he replied and hurried into his study.

Gibbs turned to Keira with narrowed eyes, "You're the only one he'll talk to, Lass. See what's wrong with the Captain."

"That I will," she nodded and followed her husband into his study.

He was huddled in a corner, looking frantically about him when she walked in. Keira placed her hands on her hips in irritation and he jumped.

"What has gotten into your head?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"I told you, nothing," he replied.

"Jack Sparrow, tell me what is going on now!" Keira demanded.

"Captain!" he snapped.

"Oh, posh, what's wrong with you. I didn't marry you to keep secrets, Jack," she said harshly, pulling him out of the corner.

He looked defeated and held out his left hand. Keira slowly unwrapped the cloth hiding his palm and gasped at the large black spot.

"No, he can't!" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"Love, it's alright," he tried to comfort her, rewrapping his palm before pulling Keira into his arms.

"I won't let him take you from me, Jack," she muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

"He won't take me if we find land," Jack mumbled and Keira hugged him tighter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Pelegosto Island

"Jack, where are we?" Keira asked nervously as she followed her husband through the think underbrush of jungle.

"No idea," he called over his shoulder.

"That's comforting," she muttered, thrashing at a vine and trudging on after Jack, the rest of the crew following behind.

She heard Gibbs curse over her shoulder and slowed, waiting for the older man to catch up. He looked down at her and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Aye, Lass?"

"Where are we?" she demanded, watching Jack as she disappeared further into the jungle.

"Pelegosto Island, I was only here once before and we won't be welcomed warmly, Lass. It's best we keep moving," he replied and nudged her to keep walking.

There was a commotion ahead and Keira heard Jack yelp. He stumbled backwards as Keira caught up to him and she looked around with curiosity. Her eyes fell on a large group of Natives all looking hungrily at the crew of the Black Pearl.

"Jack, what do we do?" Keira whispered frantically.

"I'll handle this," he muttered back and stepped forward.

Keira rolled her eyes as Jack rambled in an odd language and the natives seemed to understand. They began to cheer, whisking Jack away in a flourish of leaves and vines. The crew watched as Jack was led away and Keira glanced up at Gibbs, her eyebrows raised in wonder.

"What just happened?"

"Not sure, but I think they just made him their chief. Not good," Gibbs muttered, his eyes following the retreating crowd. "Follow me."

"What?" Keira asked, trudging after Gibbs in frustration, the crew following close behind.

Gibbs led the large group further into the darkening jungle. He seemed to be following the voices of the natives. He stopped suddenly as they moved into a clearing and Keira bumped into him. She glanced around him to see why he'd stopped and gulped. There were about fifty spears barring their way, behind each one a hungry native.

"Oh God," Keira whispered before feeling a sharp pain in her neck. Her hand shot the the place and pulled out what looked like a dart. Her eyes grew wide before everything went black and she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

"Oh my head," Keira grumbled as she came back into consciousness. She had been awakened by a soft breeze and was curious to know where she was. She heard movement all around her and her eyes snapped open.

"Lass, finally, you're awake," Gibbs sighed with relief as Keira's eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight.

She blinked and looked around her, the crew was looking down at her happily. She then realized they were trapped in a large, round cage, which was dangling above an endless cavern.

"Where are we? Where's Jack?" she demanded, looking frantically at Gibbs, her heart racing with fear.

"We are dangling in a cage made with the bones of our fellow crew mates," Gibbs told her, looking slightly sickened at the thought. "And Jack, well, he's been made the Chief of the Pelegostos."

"And that's bad?" Keira asked nervously.

"Aye, Lass, that's bad."

"Keira?" a familiar voice broke the conversation.

The young woman looked up to see her brother, "Will!"

She got to her feet with difficulty and he pulled her into a hug. Gibbs smiled at the small reunion and the broke apart.

"You look well," Will smiled.

"As do you. What are you doing here?"

"Long story, I'll explain as soon as we're free," he assured her. "Now, Gibbs, what were you saying?"

The older sailor cleared his throat and leaned against the wall of the cage, "The Pelegostos believe Jack is a god in human form. They intend to do 'im the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison."

Cotton grabbed Gibbs' hand and bit down hard on it. He growled, pulling it away and continued, "They'll roast him and eat him."

Keira looked sick and slumped onto the side fo the cage next to Gibbs. Will, on the other hand, still had questions.

"Where's the rest of the crew?"

"These cages we're in weren't built 'til after we got here," Gibbs informed him and he drew away from the sides in disgust. "The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end… when the drums stop."

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will said and Keira looked up at him.

"You mean you actually want to save Jack?" she looked dumbfounded.

"I have too, it's either save Jack, or watch Elizabeth die. I'd rather save Jack," he informed her and turned to the rest of the crew, shouting to the mates in the other cage could hear.

"Alright, we have to rock the cage and get to that side of the cavern, we have to do this quickly!"

"Aye!" they chorused and Will helped Keira to her feet.

"Shift your weight to get it started!"

They seemed to all move at once, rocking the cage away from the side and waiting as it swung toward their destination. As soon as they started getting closer to the vines on the other side Keira stretched her arms out to try and grab a handful.

"Help me grab for this!" she yelled and the crew all stretched for the looming vines.

It took them two swings before they caught and Gibbs piped up from next to Keira, "Put your legs through! Start the climb!"

Keira mustered all her strength, helping to pull the cage. Will struggled beside her, his hair in his face as he climbed.

"Come on men, it'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" he yelled.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone. About six would do!" the pompous Indian, Keira had reprimanded on the ship piped up.

The men in the two cages glanced at each other and Will turned to Gibbs. They seemed to come to a mutual agreement and Will tightened his grip on the vines. "Hurry!"

"Heave! Is that all you've got!" Gibbs yelled in frustration as they slowly made progress toward the top of the cliff.

Keira growled as he arms went numb from climbing when Will placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Stop, Keira, everyone stop," he whispered.

"What?" Keira asked. "We must keep going we have to save Jack!"

"No no," Will pointed over her head and she followed his finger. A young native was making his way across the bridge over them.

Her green eyes fell on the cage next to them and nudged will. The others were still making their ascent up the side. Will called for them to stop but they just chuckled and kept going. The silence was broken when one of them grabbed a bright orange snake and screamed.

"Stupid bastards," Keira muttered as the entire bunch of them let go of the side and their cage swung back over the cavern. She winced when the vine holding them snapped and they tumbled into the misty abyss below.

The young native stopped on the bridge at the commotion and Will and Keira shouted at the same time, "Move!"

The crew struggled hurriedly as the young native ran the rest of the way into the village above. They finally reached the top and Will began to bark orders.

"Pull it loose, find a rock!" he yelled.

"Come on," Keira whispered, her thoughts on her husband as they cut the cage loose. Her attention was distracted by a loud rustling and the entire group froze as the natives came into view.

"Roll the cage!" Will yelled and they all pushed the cage forward. It picked up speed, bouncing past the group of natives and rolling into the jungle. Keira pressed herself against the side as the men around her yelled. She closed her eyes, feeling sick as the cage rolled up a tree and crashed to the ground.

"Lift it high like a lady's skirt!" Gibbs yelled and Keira poked her legs through, shaking her head to clear the dizziness. The group rushed through the harsh jungle as the natives screamed behind them. All Keira could hear was her pounding heart as she ran, her hands gripped tightly around the cage.

"God save us," Keira muttered as the ground suddenly ran out underneath them. They seemed to hang in midair for a second before tumbling into a crag. The cage exploded at the impact on the water and Keira was plunged into the freezing water. She broke the surface, sputtering.

Will grabbed her waist to help her swim and followed Gibbs as arrows and spears began to rain down on them.

"This way!" Gibbs called, swimming frantically into a dark cave. Will and Keira followed without hesitation, the latter sighing with relief as they moved out of range.

"I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life," she panted, trying to catch her breath as her heart pounded in her ears.

The crew fell silent as the natives continued to try and hit them when a child's voice greeted their ears from above. "Manka! Ma estoto. Ma estoto!"

The group watched as the natives disappeared from the edge of the crag and they all sighed with relief. Keira almost fainted she was so relieved, but her worry returned with the thought of Jack.

"Come on, we have to out of here," Will muttered, still holding his sister.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded, "Let's go, swim!"

* * *

Gibbs led the crew to the beach within a few moments. Keira stumbled out of the jungle and smiled when she saw the beached Black Pearl. Two men were already working, trying to get it into the water as the tide came in.

"Excellent, our work's half done!" Gibbs smiled, thumping the one man on the back.

Will stood next to his sister as the crew climbed onto the ship, "What are those two doing here?"

"Who?"

"Pintel and Ragetti, they were Barbossa's crew," Will pointed at the two men.

"I don't think we have time to think about that, Will., We must get out of here," Keira nudged him and he nodded, taking her hand and leading her toward the ship.

"Wait, what about Jack! We can't leave without him!" Will stopped.

"Oi!" someone yelled from a distance down the beach. Will, Keira, and Gibbs all turned to see Jack, his face painted so it looked like he had eight eyes, scrambling toward them, an entire village of natives chasing after him.

"Time to go," Will pulled his sister into the crashing water and helped her climb the side.

"Cast off those lines!" Gibbs called behind them as they climbed onto the deck.

Keira rushed to the side to see the progress Jack was making and willed him to run faster as the ship began to move. He splashed into the water, clinging to a net on the side as the ship moved out toward open water.

"Alas, my children, this is the day that you shall always remember as the that you almost—" but he was cut off by a large wave. Keira smiled as he continued half heartedly, "—Captain Jack Sparrow."

He then climbed onto the deck and wrapped his arm around Keira, who was weak with relief that he was alright. Gibbs approached the two as Pintel and Ragetti draped his coat around hi s shoulders and saluted.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," Gibbs suggested.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Jack nodded.

Keira looked up at him and laughed, "That's is bit contradictory, Jack."

"Aye, Captain, we can't do both at once," Gibbs nodded.

"I have every faith on your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something."

Keira smiled and looked up just as the monkey dropped Ragetti's eye on the deck in front of him. Jack jumped and looked down as the skinny man looked elated and popped the eye back in. Will strode over eagerly and Jack frowned.

"Jack."

"Ah," he mumbled and pulled Keira toward the wheel as her brother followed.

"Elizabeth is in danger," he persisted.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her. Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack suggested, his eyes following the monkey as it jumped from rope to rope on the mast.

"She is locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping you," Will finished and Keira froze.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes," Jack sighed, leaning against the rail and looking out over the deck. Keira looked dumbfounded at Jack's response but held her tongue.

She watched as Will grabbed a sword off of one of the other mates and leveled it at her husband's throat. She stiffened, fear gripping her as her brother continued.

"I need that compass, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

"Will, no," Keira whispered.

Jack sighed and moved the sword away from his calmly, "Mr. Gibbs."

"Captain?"

"We have a need to travel upriver."

"By need, do you mean a trifling need, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked, looking hesitant.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need," Jack replied, both Keira and Gibbs looking slightly put out at this.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste," Will insisted.

Jack sighed, looking out over the ocean, "William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me.." he muttered, drawing out the drawing of the key from his pocket, "to find this."

Keira stepped forward at this, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack, no!"

"You want me to find this?" Will looked skeptically at the drawing.

"No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorialy finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face, savvy?" Jack looked at Will and Keira knew he was serious.

Will took the drawing and studied it closely, "This is going ta save Elizabeth?"

Keira removed her hand from her husbands shoulder as turned to her brother, "How much do you know about Davey Jones?"

"Not much," he shrugged.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Resolute and Unyielding Need to Travel Upriver…

Keira refused to speak to Jack their entire journey to Tia Dalma. She was so frustrated with him she was lost for words and she knew she was pushing his buttons with her silence. For the most part, she only really spoke to Will, which aggravated Jack even more. He broke their pressing silence a few hours before they anchored at the dreaded island.

"Love, will you please speak to me, this silence is killing me," Jack whined as he watched his wife stare blankly out the porthole in his cabin.

Keira slowly turned her head to look at him, her green eyes void of emotion, "Why must you send Will? He's my bloody brother! Send anyone but him for this key, I beg you!" she practically cried.

Jack pulled Keira into his arms, rubbing her back consolingly, "I have no choice, Love. And he has a fair reason to be doing this, if you ask me. I see it as fair trade, he gets my key I give him my compass."

Keira looked up at him and he kissed her. She pulled away, still upset, "But he could die doing this, Jack. How would I be able to live with that, my own husband risking my brother's life for a key!"

Jack stiffened at this, "You won't have a husband if we don't get that key, remember!"

This fact seemed to hit Keira like a slap in the face. She backed away from him and shrunk to the floor, not knowing what to do or say. Jack knelt down beside her had she let a tear streak her face. Jack wiped it away with his thumb and she huddled up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't lose you, Jack. But I can't lose Will either. He's the only family I have left," she whispered.

"Love, don't think of it that way. Think of it as an opportunity for you to save me and your brother from a lifetime of servitude at the hands of Davey Jones," Jack soothed, kissing the top of his wife's head.

Keira sniffed and nodded. They both looked up at the sound of the cabin door opening to reveal Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Cap'n, we're anchored and the long boats are waitin'," he informed them and Jack got to his feet.

"Get the crew ready," Jack ordered and helped Keira to her feet as well and Gibbs nodded, leaving the two alone again.

* * *

"So, why is Jack afraid of open ocean?" Will asked quietly as they rowed through the darkness to Tia Dalma's hut.

Keira seemed to have lost her voice, her face a sick looking pale as she sat next to her brother. Gibbs looked at her expectantly, but opened his mouth to answer at the look on her face.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davey Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is…ooh," Gibbs shuddered as Will listened intently, Keira looked away, her stomach turning at the thought. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things," Gibbs finished.

Keira closed her eyes to try and shake the vision of this fabled beast but it seemed to haunt her in the darkness. She reopened them and Will wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"And the key will spare him that?" he asked.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough to go visit…_her_," Gibbs whispered.

Keira rolled her eyes but kept silent. Will's brow furrowed and he leaned forward.

"Her?"

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

* * *

As the small group tied up the long boats Jack stepped onto the small dock below Tia Dalma's hut. He looked down at Keira, noticing her sick look and helped her from the boat, Will not far behind.

"No worries, mates, Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves, Nigh inseparable we are…were…have been…before," he trailed off and turned to the stairs leading to the hut's entrance.

Keira looked up at him and let the hand he was holding fall to her side. Will came up behind her and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. She swallowed nervously and looked up at him.

"Let's hope he gets what he wants."

"We have your back," Gibbs said to Jack as Will and Keira looked up at the looming hut.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack muttered and Keira nudged him hard. "Sorry, love."

Jack took his wife's hand and led her up to the hut as the others stayed behind telling each other to mind the boat. Keira looked around the strange hut and shuddered, her eyes falling on a hanging jar of human eyes as she walked in.

"Jack Sparrow," a low, accented voice came from a corner of the room.

Keira looked around for the source of the voice but did not have to search long for the woman emerged from her spot and sidled over to them. Her dark chocolate skin was painted with strange black designs and her long dreadlocked hair was drawn up out of her face.

"Tia Dalma," Jack muttered as she fiddled with his shirt.

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," she cooed, her eyes fell on Keira and her smile faded. "But alas, you come back to me with a wife, Keira Turner."

Keira looked surprised that this weird woman knew her name but she remained silent. Tia Dalma's eyes then shifted to Will, who stood uncomfortably beside her and she brightened.

"You!" she pointed at him and he jumped. "You have a touch a' destiny about you. William Turner."

Will looked as surprised as Keira did and he gaped at her, "Y-you know me?"

"You want to know me," she leaned close to him but Jack jumped in front of him.

"There will be no knowing here," he said, pulling Tia Dalma away, "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it."

The woman did not look surprised and Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away. Keira cocked an eyebrow when she heard Jack mutter, "I thought I knew you?"

"Not so well as I'd hoped," she frowned and motioned for the group to follow her.

Keira caught up to Jack and he motioned for Will to follow as well. She tugged on his coat and he looked down at her.

"Aye, love?"

"What was that all about? 'knowing' her?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Nothing, love. Nothing," Jack assured her and turned to Tia Dalma as she sat Will down at the table in the middle of the cluttered room.

"What service may I do ya?" she demanded. "You know I demand payment."

Jack grinned and nodded, motioning toward Ragetti, who handed him a cage, inside was Jack the monkey.

"I brought payment. Look.." Jack drew his pistol and shot it, all it did was jump, "an undead monkey! Top that!"

Gibbs frowned as she let the monkey out of its cage and it scurried across the room into a back room. Keira narrowed her eyes as it nibbled on a pair of boots, barely visible from her point of view.

"You've no idea how long it took us to catch that," Gibbs sighed.

"The payment is fair," Tia said flatly and took a seat next to Will.

He drew out the drawing of the key and placed it on the table. Keira felt her breath catch in her throat as the soothsayer looked it over before she looked up at Will.

"We're looking for this and what it goes to," Will said, his eyes on Tia Dalma as she looked back down at the drawing.

She looked up at Jack, who was watching her, his hand firmly clasped around Keira's. He looked expectantly down at Tia and she spoke.

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe," he shot. "Why?"

"Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants," she grinned. "Or do you know, but loath to claim it as your own? Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest that you seek. Don't it?"

Keira's eyes narrowed in thought when Gibbs asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What is inside?"

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel demanded.

"Nothing bad I hope," Ragetti whimpered, wringing his hands.

Keira rolled her eyes at this and returned her gaze to Tia Dalma. "Well? What's in it?"

"You know of Davey Jones, yes?" she asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, except Will, who looked confused. "A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul of what which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked curiously.

Tia Dalma smiled and touched Will's hand temptingly, "What indeed."

Keira rolled her eyes again and caught Jack slipping something into his pocket. She nudged him and he smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows. She nudged him again and he stopped.

"The sea?" Gibbs piped up, trying to be smart and answer the question.

"Sums." Pintel corrected.

"The dichotomy of good and evil," Ragetti guessed and everyone looked at him. He smiled awkwardly and began to wring his hands again.

Jack nudged Keira back, causing her to step forward slightly, "A woman!" he grinned.

Tia Dalma glanced at Keira before nodding, "A woman. He fell in love."

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs piped up, looking confused.

"Same story different version, and all are true," Tia Dalma held up a finger. "See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die," she explained.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked slowly.

"Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked, looking dumbfounded.

"He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest," Pintel said skeptically and Keira sighed. "Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times," Tia Dalma explained.

Will turned to Jack angrily, "You knew this?"

"I did not, I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?" Jack said quickly.

At that Tia Dalma got to her feet moving toward Jack. Keira stepped aside with curiosity.

"Let me see your hand," she demanded.

Jack began to hold out his right hand but stopped at the look on Tia Dalma's face. He sighed and held out his left hand and she grabbed it, yanking the cloth from his palm. Keira looked away, the pain of seeing the spot on her husband's hand too much for her.

"The black spot!" Gibbs exclaimed, dusting himself off and spinning around and spitting on the floor.

Pintel and Ragetti repeated the same actions and Jack looked slightly amused.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," Jack advised them and Keira gave a weak smile.

Tia Dalma moved into her back room and began to shuffle around and Keira turned to Jack as he slipped another trinket into his pocket and rewrapped his hand. She sighed and he kissed her quickly before Tia Dalma strode back into the room.

"Davey Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you," she shoved a large jar of dirt into his hands.

"Dirt, this is a jar of dirt," he looked astonished.

"Yes."

"Is the…jar of dirt going to help?" Jack demanded, still looking surprised that he was holding a jar of dirt.

"If you don't want it, give it back," Tia said smartly and Jack hugged the jar tighter to his chest. Keira had to fight a laugh at this.

"No."

"Then it helps," she nodded and took a seat next to Will again.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," Will leaned forward.

Tia Dalma nodded and picked up a handful of shells and crab claws. She closed her eyes, "A touch of destiny," she muttered and let the items fall on the table.

Everyone leaned forward to see a map on the table and Keira looked at Jack, the sick look returning to her face.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Meeting Davey Jones 

The Black Pearl rocked roughly in the newly raging storm where the Flying Dutchman was supposed to found. The storm had kicked up a few days after they had left Tia Dalma's hut and had not let up. A broken and battered ship loomed into view in the darkness and Keira squinted at it, seeing it was broken clean in half on the reef.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked, coming up behind his sister as she stood beside Gibbs and Jack, the rain beating down on her.

"Must be, this is where Tia told us to go, so it must," Keira shrugged, glancing at Gibbs who nodded.

"She doesn't look like much," Will pointed out.

"Neither do you…do not underestimate it," Jack muttered, nudging Gibbs.

"It must've run afoul of the reef," Gibbs said quickly.

Keira narrowed her eyes at this and watched Jack as he moved to Will's other side.

"What's your plan?" he asked, holding a lantern to his face.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key," Will said shortly.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack pressed.

"I cut down anyone in my path," he growled and walked off toward the edge of the ship. Keira leaned over the side and watched him climb down into the longboat. Her nerves were on end and she sensed something bad was going to happen. Jack leaned over the ship with her and yelled out to the retreating form of her brother.

"Oi! If you do get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life," he called.

Keira looked up at her husband, "Do you really think that's going to save him?"

"Maybe," he shrugged and turned to Gibbs. "Douse the lamps."

Keira stood her ground as the rain slowed and the ship was cast into pitch blackness. She chased after Jack, who had disappeared into his cabin. She found him sitting patiently at his desk fiddling with his compass.

"Jack, what if they kill him?" she demanded. "What would you do then?"

"Relax, love, Jones won't kill him. He's not dying so they'll want to keep him alive to use as a bargaining chip, I presume. If he tells Jones he was sent to settle my debt then he'll definitely keep him alive," Jack assured her, pulling her onto his lap.

She ignored him as he massaged her shoulders, trying to get her to give in to him like she normally did. When she didn't he moved to trying to kiss her neck but she shrugged him off.

"Not now, Jack," she got to her feet and moved away from him. He sighed with aggravation and kept his distance, leaving the cabin to go back on deck.

Keira sighed and followed her husband's footsteps back onto the deck. She found him gazing through his telescope and leaned against the mast, crossing her arms over her chest. There was a quiet scuffle and she jumped as an arm snaked around her waist and an odd shell- like weapon was pressed under her chin. She looked up into the face of what resembled a man with such large amount of sea creatures embedded in his skin it made her cringe. His head was deformed to resemble a hammerhead shark.

Keira's green eyes slowly moved back to Jack and she gasped at the sight of the one and only Davey Jones.

"You have a debt to pay," Jones said, his tentacled beard slithering over his chest.

Keira had to keep from vomiting as Jack backed away from the intimidating creature before him.

"You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement," Jones said, his lip popping with his words.

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon," Jack corrected but Jones cut him off.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?"

Jones' crew chuckled and Keira closed her eyes as the mate holding her pressed his weapon a little harder under her chin. She let out a shuddering breath and reopened her eyes.

"Yeah, I gave you payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there," Jack said, craftily motioning toward the Dutchman.

"No," Keira whispered, trying to move toward Jack, but the shark-man held her tighter.

"One soul is not equal to another," Jones spat and Jack backed further away from him.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price," Jack grinned and Keira felt her tempter flare.

"Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked, flashing a mischievous smile.

"One hundred souls," Jones concluded after a moment. "Three days."

Jack beamed, "You're a darling, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off," he nodded, moving toward Keira. The man holding her removed his weapon from under her chin, stopping Jack. Keira took this as her chance and slipped from his grip.

"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment. That leave ninety-nine to go," Jones laughed and Keira froze.

"No," she turned to Jones and Jack stepped in front of her.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention…he's in love, with a girl/ Due to be married, betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, aye?" Jack sidled over to Jones.

His eyes fell on Keira and she moved away from the two, "Seeing as you are also betrothed, Jack Sparrow."

Jack sighed and Keira knew he was wishing Jones never would have guessed, "Aye, mate, This be my wife."

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow…can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man-a friend- to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Jones asked.

Keira shook her head as Jack considered. She knew he was at war with himself at this answer and she frowned when he nodded.

"Yep, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?" Jack asked but Jones was one step ahead of him.

He reached out with a tentacled hand and wrapped it around Jack's left hand, "Three days-ah."

Keira shuddered as Jones and his crew left the ship. As soon as they were gone her temper flared dangerously and she glared at Jack, her eyes boring into his with an unnatural fire. He backed away from her in shock at her overwhelming anger and realized she'd just witnessed him giving up her brother to Jones.

"Now, Love, I had no choice," he stuttered as she moved angrily toward him.

"How could you?" she growled furiously, her face inches from his.

He gaped at her and she slapped him, hard, before stomping away and slamming the door to his cabin. Jack waited for the shock if the slap to fade away before he turned to Gibbs, who looked dumbstruck.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye," he nodded, striding over to his Captain.

"I feel sullied and unusual," he muttered, his eyes moving to his slimy left hand and seeing that there was no longer a black spot.

"And how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs demanded. "And then there's Keira."

"She'll get over it, mate. And fortunately Jones was mum as of the condition these souls need be," Jack replied, not meeting his first mate's gaze.

"Aah, Tortuga," Gibbs nodded in comprehension.

Jack nodded and wiped the slim off his hand on the front of his waistcoat, "Tortuga."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Loss of One, The Gain Of Another

Keira remained locked in the Captain's cabin the entire trip to Tortuga. She refused to speak to anyone, keeping still in her corner of Jack's study, her legs drawn to her chest as she stared out the window. Jack had tried countless times to apologies and get her to speak to him but she kept her lips sealed, her eyes locked on the window.

"Love, will you at least come to the tavern for some rum?" Jack practically begged her after the Pearl was docked.

She slowly turned her head toward him, her green eyes blank. She nodded and got to her feet, her legs aching from sitting in one position for such a long amount to time. Jack grinned and went to wrap his arm around her but she sidestepped him and left the cabin.

Keira followed Gibbs into their usual tavern and he set up a table for new recruits. Jack took a seat behind him and propped his feet up on the table, drawing out his compass and glaring at it as it spun in various directions.

"Lass, could you order us some run?" Gibbs asked as Keira scanned the musty tavern, drunken man all around her flirting with dirty prostitutes and barmaids.

"Aye," she nodded, her voice raspy from lack of use. She cleared her throat and moved to the bar.

When Keira returned there was a short line of men in front of Gibbs. She placed a pint in front of him before slamming on in front of Jack, making him jump.

"Thanks Love," he said, seeing she was still angry and returning his gaze to his compass.

Keira then sat down next to Gibbs who was looking up at an extremely filthy old man. She rolled her eyes and placed a piece of parchment on the table and a quill.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs questioned.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young," the old man croaked.

Keira had to turn a loud snort of laughter into a couch as the hopeful made his mark on the parchment. She looked up to see the next man in line to be another old man.

"My wife run off with my dog , and I'm drunk for a month and I don't give a rat's ass if I live or die," he said slowly.

"Perfect! Next!" Gibbs forced a smile.

The next man stepped forward and Keira buried her face in her hands at the pathetic lot they were recruiting.

"Me have one arm and a bum leg," he said to Gibbs, who also looked slightly put out.

"It's the crows nest for you," he nodded. "Next!"

Keira couldn't stand to listen to the next man's pitiful tale and went to get another pint of rum. She retrieved it from the bar as the old man made his mark and resumed her seat, all she could hear was Jack muttering 'I know what I want' to his compass.

"How are we doing?" he came up behind his wife and she jumped, splattering some rum onto the table.

"Including those four?" Gibbs indicated to the parchment, "That gives us…four."

Jack nodded and moved back to his compass, leaving Gibbs to another hopeful, though he did not bother looking up to see who it was. Keira was distracted by her rum and cleaning up the small mess she'd made.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs muttered skeptically.

"My story?" a familiar voice greeted their ears. Keira froze, her green eyes moving up the man in front of her. "It's exactly that same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission and my life."

Keira swore she felt her heart stop when she looked up into the now grungy face of James Norrington. Gibbs choked on his rum and looked up, just as surprised as Keira.

"Commodore?" Gibbs half- whispered in amazement.

Keira tried to hide her face but it was too late, he had already spotted her. She flashed a nervous smile and looked guiltily into his blue-grey eyes.

"Hello Commodore."

"No, no, not anymore, weren't you two listening? I nearly had you all off the Tripoli. I would've if not for the hurricane," James said, waving around his bottle of rum.

"Lord," Gibbs muttered. "You didn't try to sail through it?"

James scoffed and moved into the middle of the group, raising his voice, "So do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" he shouted and over turned the table Keira was sitting at. Gibbs stumbled to the floor and she jumped to her feet, looking appalled at the man in front of her.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he continued, his eyes following Jack, who was trying to leave behind a potted plant.

James cocked his pistol and aimed it at Jack, "Or should I kill you now?"

Keira stepped in front of the pistol angrily, "You will do no such thing!"

Jack peeked his head around him wife and nodded, "You're hired."

James tilted his head, adjusting his aim around Keira as Jack tried to slink away, "Sorry, old habits and all that."

Keira pushed James' arm just as he squeezed the trigger and it ricocheted off a chandelier and broke a sailor's bottle. The entire place erupted around her punches being thrown and swords being drawn.

Jack sidled over to Keira, placing a hand on her shoulder as James was attacked, "Time to go," he muttered and she nodded, following him through the tavern and out toward the docks.

The rest of the crew was still loading supplies onto the ship when they arrived and Keira leaned against a barrel as Jack watched. She crossed her arms over her chest, clenching her jaw.

"Now, Love, you can't ignore me forever, you are me wife," Jack muttered as Gibbs strode past him onto the ship, in his arms a large crate of rum.

She glared at him and he shrunk away, "I may be your wife, but you still don't seem to realize what family means. I can't believe you'd give up my own brother for your freedom!"

"Love, he'll be fine, I promise you. In fact, he might even meet someone you both know on that ship," he hinted.

Keira narrowed her eyes but their conversation was cut short when a young lad called his name.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard," he spun to see the lad and Norrington approaching.

Keira narrowed her eyes at the familiarity of his face but couldn't quite place where she'd seen it.

"I'm here to find the man I love," he said and Jack glanced at Gibbs.

"I'm flattered, son, but my first, and one of few loves is the sea. Did I mention I'm married?" he said quickly, motioning for Gibbs to get the lad away from them.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," 'he' growled and Keira's eyes grew wide with realization.

"Elizabeth?" she asked, fighting a smile.

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes falling on Keira. A bright smile spread across the other woman's face and they hugged. "I was wondering when I'd see you again, Keira."

"Where ever you find The Pearl you're sure to find me," Keira smiled and turned back to her husband as James vomited over the side of a barrel into the bay.

Jack stood his ground as his wife and Elizabeth spoke. He piped up when they paused, "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

Keira looked up at Jack and slapped him playfully, "You weren't complaining about me, Mr. Sparrow."

"Of course not, you have perfect features and were form fitting waistcoats, What do I have to complain about?" Jack winked.

"Jack, I know Will came to find you, where is he?" Elizabeth demanded, cutting across their conversation.

Keira looked sick again at the thought of her brother and waited for Jack to reply.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to tell you this, but through unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davey Jones' crew," Jack explained an Keira scoffed.

"Davey Jones?" Elizabeth asked, glancing at Keira and noticing her irritated, but sick expression.

"Oh please, the Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" James piped up in between his vomiting.

Jack was momentarily distracted by James and frowned, "You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?"

"You hired me," James spat. "I can't help it your standards are lax."

"You smell funny," Jack shot and Keira snorted.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called back his attention as James leaned over the side to vomit some more, making Keira cringe. "All I want is to find Will."

This made both Jack and Keira narrow their eyes and she listened closely as Jack Pulled Elizabeth toward her.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course," she nodded, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most," Jack muttered.

Keira looked intrigued and stepped forward, "What are you getting at Jack?"

Elizabeth nodded, "You have a way so saving him?"

"Well, there is a chest," Jack started and James rolled his eyes behind Elizabeth, "A chest of unknown size and origin."

Pintel and Ragetti happened to be walking past as Jack was explaining and Pintel piped up, "What contains the still beating heart of Davey Jones."

Keira shook her head as Ragetti imitated a beating heat with his hand under Elizabeth's nose as the two walked away, balancing a large crate.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever he or she wants," Jack explained, smiling mischievously at the thought. "Including saving brave William from his grim fate."

James scoffed coming up behind Keira, who cringed at his putrid stench, "You don't actually believe him, do you?"

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth demanded and Keira stepped away from James, her nose scrunched in disgust.

Jack pulled out his compass and plopped it in Elizabeth's hand, "With this, it's unique."

"Unique, here, having the meaning of broken," James piped up.

"True enough," Jack shrugged the comment off. "This compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked slowly, her dark eyes on Jack.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world," Jack grinned.

Elizabeth glanced at Keira incredulously and she nodded, "Jack, are you telling the truth."

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davey Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will," she corrected.

"By finding the chest of Davey Jones," Jack nodded, opening the compass in Elizabeth's hands.

He ducked as the compass spun and came to halt, pointing their direction. Keira smiled, knowing that with Elizabeth on the Pearl it was guaranteed Will was safe. She could finally push aside her overwhelming anger at Jack now that he had promised Elizabeth he would save Will.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack's voice broke Keira from her thoughts.

"Cap'n?" the older sailor replied.

"We have our heading," Jack smiled and Gibbs sighed with relief.

"Finally!" he grinned as well and turned to bark orders.

Jack glanced at Elizabeth proudly and motioned for Elizabeth and his wife to proceed before him onto the Pearl, "Ms. Swann, Mrs. Sparrow, after you."

Keira laughed at jack's sudden good nature and followed Elizabeth up the gangplank. Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and they made ready to cast off.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Persuasion 

Keira sat quietly in Jack's cabin, combing her long hair and humming to herself. She heard the cabin door creak open but did not bother to look up. Elizabeth moved into her line of vision and she jumped.

"Don't do that, Elizabeth," she laughed, clutching her chest.

"Sorry," Elizabeth smiled sheepishly and took a seat across from Keira.

"What's wrong?" Keira asked as her friend's smile faded.

Elizabeth shrugged and pulled out a leather pouch marked with East India Trading Company's symbol. Keira narrowed her eyes at it and cautiously picked it up off the table. She undid the tie and unfolded the leather to see signed Letters of Marque.

"Why do you have these?" Keira asked, her green eyes studying the signatures.

"Will was going to trade these for Jack's compass," Elizabeth explained.

Keira refolded the leather and placed the letters back on the table, "Why are you telling me this?"

"We must tell Jack."

"Then go out on deck and tell him!" Keira started.

"I want you there with me," Elizabeth said sheepishly.

Keira sighed and got to her feet, Elizabeth followed suit, grabbing the Letters of Marque and moving toward the cabin door. Keira led Elizabeth out onto the deck, her eyes falling on Jack. He smiled at her and strode over.

"You look upset, Love," he muttered, draping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and handed Jack the Letters of Marque, "That's why."

Jack studied the letters as Keira had done, a frown creasing his face. He glanced at Keira before striding away, the two women on his heels.

"Beckett," he grumbled.

"Yes, they're signed 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company.'" Elizabeth nodded. Gibbs stood next to Jack a frown on his face as well.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word," he muttered unhappily as Jack made a disapproving face. "Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course," Jack nodded. "He wants the chest."

Elizabeth agreed moving toward Jack, "Yes, he did say something about a chest."

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea," Gibbs pointed out and the four all nodded gloomily.

"A truly discomforting notion, lass," Jack muttered to Elizabeth.

"Bad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails," Gibbs muttered and walked off, barking orders.

Keira and Elizabeth stayed with Jack as he continued to study the letters. The two women watched as he finally opened his mouth to say something, his eyes on Elizabeth.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these," he asked holding up the letters.

"Persuasion," Elizabeth said shortly and Jack glanced at Keira, who smiled.

"Friendly?" he pressed.

"Decidedly not," Elizabeth shook her head.

"Will strikes a deal for these with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize," Jack said, looking at the letter and reading, " 'Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company…' As if I could be bought for such a low price." He muttered, pocketing the letters.

Elizabeth looked slightly nervous when he did this and held out her hand, "Jack, the letters. Give them back."

"No," he smiled. "Persuade me."

Keira looked offended and stepped in front of him, "I will be the only one doing the persuading here, Jack Sparrow," she poked her finger to his chest.

He raised his eyebrows at her and grinned, "Then persuade me."

Keira opened her mouth to reply but Elizabeth came up behind her, "You do know Will taught both of us how to handle a sword."

Jack shrugged, "As I said, persuade me." And he strode away toward the helm.

Elizabeth looked stunned and Keira turned to her, "Don't worry Elizabeth, I'm the queen of persuasion when it comes to Mr. Sparrow."

"I hope so," Elizabeth sighed and walked off toward her own cabin.

"It's a curious thing, there was a time I would give anything for you to look like that while thinking about me," James sidled over to Keira as she leaned against the side of the ship.

She looked up at him and scoffed, "You know, you were the one to force me into dresses in the first place. If you wanted me to look like that thinking about you, all you had to do was ask," she muttered, leaning toward him seductively.

James cupped her cheek in his hand as she leaned in but he noticed the glint in her eye.

"I must remind you that I, unlike you, am betrothed, Mr. Norrington. I cannot engage in such disloyal activities any longer," she smiled and strode away, leaving James looking put out as his eyes followed Keira to the helm.

She found Elizabeth sitting on the stairs to the helm and sat down next to her looking curious, "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just thought I'd be married right now," Elizabeth muttered. "I'm so ready to be married."

"All in due time, Elizabeth, I promise you." Keira nodded, handing Elizabeth a bottle of rum that she nicked from Jack as he walked past.

He spun around as Elizabeth took a sip and frowned, "That was mine, love. It won't do any good to be taking rum from a pirate."

Keira laughed and stood up, "Is that so? As well as I can remember, I am a pirate also. You seem to forget that fact quite often."

Jack nodded and followed Keira a few paces away. She leaned against the side of the ship, looking over the edge at the splashing ocean. Jack leaned over as well, his gaze falling on his wife.

"So, about that persuasion we were discussing," he smiled.

Keira grinned and leaned closer to him, "What did you have in mind, Jack?"

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that," he shrugged.

Keira cocked an eyebrow and leaned even closer to him, her lips barely inches from his, "Is this what you were thinking of?" she whispered as Jack opened his mouth.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, drawing her closer when he paused, his eyes growing wide. Keira narrowed her eyes at this and he drew his hand away from her face quickly.

"What? Do I offend?" she asked comically, smelling her breath.

"Land-ho!" Gibbs called, and Jack jumped.

"I need my jar of dirt!" he muttered and rushed off.

Keira watched her husband go with narrowed eyes as the rest of the crew rushed around her lowering anchor and preparing a longboat.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Keira sat silently next to Elizabeth as Jack hugged his jar of dirt and Pintel and Ragetti rowed, arguing about the Kraken. Norrington sat at the prow of the longboat, a deep frown on his face.

"You're pulling too fast," Pintel muttered.

"You're pulling too slow," Ragetti shot back.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us. I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. Always heard says Kray-ken." Pintel muttered.

"What with the long 'a'?" Ragetti asked and Keira rolled her eyes at their bickering.

Keira ignored their banter and focused her attention on the clear blue waters around the island they were approaching. Her attention was broken, however, when the boat ran up onto the beach. Elizabeth nudged her, drawing out the compass and Jack helped his wife from the boat.

"Guard the boat, mind the tides," Jack ordered to Pintel and Ragetti. "Don't touch my dirt."

Keira snorted and Jack grabbed a shovel, tossing one to Keira and one to James. The three set off silently after Elizabeth, who's eyes were locked on the compass. Keira trudged behind Jack, noticing his hand was once again wrapped in a cloth. She felt a twinge of fear at this but shrugged it aside.

Elizabeth paused as they climbed over a large sand dune and began to walk in circles. Keira watched in amusement as she lost her tempter, sitting down on the ground and crossing her legs moodily.

"This doesn't work, and it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

Jack leaned over the compass and smiled, "Yes it does, you're sitting on it."

Keira smiled and Elizabeth looked up at Jack, "Beg pardon?"

"Move," Jack shooed her and she quickly got to her feet, moving away. He whistled for Norrington who started digging where Elizabeth had been sitting moments before. Keira grabbed a shovel to help and Jack sat down and began to meditate.

After a while the two hit something hard and Jack opened his eyes. Keira slumped to her knees and reached into their hole, James following suit beside her. They pulled out a large chest and Jack pushed James aside, breaking it open.

Keira peered inside to see that it was littered with letters, she picked one up curiously, and Jack uproot the chest of Davey Jones. Keira dropped the letter she was holding and the four pressed their ears to the smaller chest. There was a loud thump and Keira drew away in amazement.

"It's real," Elizabeth muttered.

"You actually were telling the truth," James said, looking astonished.

Keira glared at him and Jack nodded, "I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised."

"With good reason," a familiar deep voice said from behind them.

Keira whipped around to see Will standing there. She almost fainted, resting her hand on Jack's shoulder to steady her. Elizabeth rushed to him, kissing his passionately, "You're alright, thank God! I came to find you."

Keira noticed the jealously in James' face and smiled, "I see you still haven't gotten over her either," she muttered.

He glared down at her and she grinned. Will approached his sister and pulled her into a hug. This seemed to break Jack out of his shock.

"How did you get here?" he demanded.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet," he laughed and Keira smiled.

"Not so easy is it?" Jack replied.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will continued, his hold on Keira tightening.

"You do?" he asked curiously, his eyes darting to Keira in question.

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones," Will started and Elizabeth looked stunned.

"What?" she asked and Will let Keira go, his eyes on Jack.

"What?" Jack repeated in high pitched tones.

"I was reunited with my father," Will finished, his gaze moving to Keira.

"How? I thought--?" she stuttered, looking shocked.

"He serves under the command of Davey Jones for one hundred years," Will explained to a faint Keira.

She had to sit down from the shock and Will smiled, patting her shoulder consolingly, "He sends his greetings and he wishes you luck in your marriage to Jack."

She nodded, flashing a weak smile and Elizabeth turned on Jack, "Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!"

"Pretty much. Time and tide, lass," Jack shrugged as Will got down on his knees in front of the chest, drawing out a small knife and the key. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones," Will muttered but Jack unsheathed his sword, pressing it to Will's throat.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Jack muttered and Keira got to her feet as Will did the same and Jack held out his hand. "Now, if you please, the key."

Will acted quickly, grabbing Elizabeth's sword and holding it up to Jack, "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father., and I hope you're here to see it."

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry," James piped up, pointing his sword at Will.

"No, don't you dare!" Keira said as Jack looked slightly confused.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," jack smiled.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest," James said, pointing his sword at Jack, Will now pointing his at Norrington. "I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition," Jack smiled.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," James shrugged and lunged. The three began to fight and both Elizabeth and Keira look enraged.

"Stop it!" They both screamed and were ignored. The two glanced at each other before running after the three fighting men, yelling at the tops of their voices.

Will stumbled and they caught up to him, Elizabeth leaning down next to him. He looked up at her, dusting himself off, "Guard the chest," was all he said before running off after Jack and Norrington.

"No!" Elizabeth growled and she nodded at Keira, the both of them continuing to scream at the men.

"This is madness!" Keira yelled, grabbing a handful of sand and throwing it at them.

"This is not funny! This is no way for grown men to- Oh fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, that's all their ever is. I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum soaked pirates!" Elizabeth yelled, joining Keira in throwing sand at the three.

Keira watched with amusement as Elizabeth pretended to faint from the heat. When they continued to ignore her she sat up in frustration, crossing her arms and legs moodily. That's when Keira noticed Pintel and Ragetti making away with the chest. She tapped Elizabeth who quickly got to their feet and they ran after them, Keira drawing her own sword.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Final Stand 

Elizabeth and Keira rushed after Pintel and Ragetti as fast they could. The two jumped out in front of then scheming men and Keira leveled her sword at their throats.

"'ello poppet," Pintel waved and the two drew their swords.

Keira glanced nervously at Elizabeth and the two began to back away nervously. There was a loud raucous a few yards off and a large mill wheel rolled past. Keira squinted to see that Will and James fighting on it, Jack running after it, his sword drawn. She rolled her eyes, her attention being brought back to the two men in front of her. There was a loud thunk next to her and her green eyes fell on a hatchet embedded in the tree next to her. Pintel and Ragetti handed their swords to Elizabeth, taking the chest and running off. Elizabeth glanced at Keira before running for it as Davey Jones' crew approached.

"Sword!" Elizabeth called frantically as they fought the advancing crew, while running away from the undead pirates. Keira tossed Elizabeth her sword, turning to see another group of the sea-engulfed pirates.

"Sword!" she yelled and Ragetti tossed her his sword and Elizabeth shoved her sword through one who oddly resembled a blowfish. They large group stumbled upon the chest and Keira grabbed it, not realizing that the key was sticking out of the front. She then booked after Elizabeth and the others, her sword drawn and ready.

Keira stumbled onto the beach to see Jack and Elizabeth fighting off the advancing pirates. She ran over to them just as the large wheel rolled out of the jungle, splashing into the shallows a few leagues away. Her attention was brought back when the familiar hammer-headed shark-man slashed at her. She parried his blow as she watched James join in the fighting.

The group was backed up around the longboat within minutes and Keira could hear her heart pounding with nervousness in her ears.

"We're not getting out of this," Elizabeth pointed out and Norrington piped up.

"Not with the chest, into the boat," he ordered, grabbing the chest.

"You're mad," Keira looked up at him as he unsheathed his sword.

"Don't wait for me," he muttered before running off with the chest clutched tightly to his side.

Keira watched him run away looking astonished and Jack placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, "I- I say we respect his final wish."

"Aye!" Pintel said, jumping in the boat.

The small group quickly rowed back to the Pearl, where the rest of the crew was eagerly waiting for the successful news. Gibbs helped Keira onto the deck, and unconscious Will being pushed up behind her. He looked at him curiously before having him placed aside until her woke up.

"Keira, love, a word please," Jack muttered, coming up behind his wife. She nodded and he pulled her into his study, clutching his jar of dirt tightly.

"Yes, Jack?" she asked as he closed the door.

"I have it," he grinned, bouncing the dirt happily.

She looked at him curiously, "You have what?"

"The thump- thump, Jones' heart!"

Keira looked at him with astonishment and Jack smiled, Gibbs knocked on the door, swinging it open, "I gave the command, we're heading out to open sea."

Jack looked slightly sick but nodded all the same. He followed Gibbs out onto the deck, his eyes on the retreating island. Elizabeth was leaning over Will when he woke up.

"Where's the chest?" he demanded and Keira jumped at his voice.

"Norrington took it to draw them off," Elizabeth explained and Keira nodded, moving toward Jack.

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked as Jack leaned on the helm.

"Fell behind," he muttered his grip tightening on his jar of dirt.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: you're back and made it off free and clear," Gibbs smiled.

There was a loud rushing noise and the Flying Dutchman appeared out the sea next to the ship. Keira shrieked and backed into Gibbs, whop steadied her on her feet.

"Lord I done that," he muttered crossing himself.

"I'll handle this mate," Jack muttered, moving toward the ledge, his eyes on Davey Jones.

Keira opened her mouth to protest but stopped when Jack shook his head at her.

"Oi! Fish face!" Jack called, holding up his jar of dirt. "Lose something, aye?" He called, making his way toward the stairs. Keira wanted to warn him but it was too late, he stumbled down the stairs to the lower deck, she had to fight a snort of laughter as he got to his feet quickly. "Got it! Come to negotiate have you, you slimy git. Look what I got," Jack continued in a sin-song voice. "I've got a jar of di-irt, I've got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it?"

Jones looked annoyed and the cannons of the Dutchman slid out of it's sides. Keira gulped and Jack muttered an order which Elizabeth relayed to Gibbs.

"Hard to starboard!" she yelled and Gibbs swung the wheel frantically.

"Raise up the foreyard!" Will yelled and the crew bustled into action.

Jack moved up the stairs to the helm to find Keira on her knees, shielding her head from cannon fire. Will and Elizabeth joined them as they moved out of range and Keira got to her feet.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth grinned as they watched the Dutchman shrink into the distance.

"We're the faster?" Will asked, looking at Gibbs.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that's how she gets her prey. But with the wind…" he explained.

"We're got her advantage," Will finished.

"Aye Gibbs nodded and Will moved over to Jack as Keira and Elizabeth leaned on the rail, watching the ship shrink behind them.

"My father is on that ship. If we can out run her we can take her. We should turn and fight," Will said to Jack, his tone hard.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage," Jack muttered, placing his jar of dirt on the banister and patting it. Just as he lifted his hand off the lid the ship shuddered to a halt and the jar tumbled off the banister, breaking just below. Keira watched as the sand scattered everywhere, no trace of what was supposed to be inside.

"We must've hit a reef," Keira muttered as Jack looked frantically about him below them.

"No, it's not a reef!" Will said, pulling his sister and Elizabeth away from the rail. "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"The Kraken," Will whispered and Keira's eyes grew wide with fear. "To arms!"

Gibbs rushed into action, going below to shout orders, "Load the guns! Defend the mast!"

"It'll attack the starboard side, I've seen it before. Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal."

Will moved below deck with Gibbs and the they watched as the large oozing tentacles of the Kraken crept up the sides of the ship. Keira looked up at the looming suction cups and had to refrain from vomiting.

"Easy boys," Will said calmly as said as the tentacles crept ever higher over them.

"Will?" Elizabeth called nervously next to Keira.

"Hold. Hold!" he ordered.

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel shouted.

"Will!" Elizabeth practically screamed and Will nodded.

"Fire!" he yelled and the ship shook with cannon fire. The Kraken let out a wail and retreated its tentacles as they sizzled and burned from the cannon blast. The crew began to cheer and Gibbs looked over the sides.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship," Will said, looking around.

"There's no boats." Elizabeth pointed out, seeing that most of them were broken from the Kraken's retreat.

Will glanced around the ship, his dark eyes falling on a barrel of powder that was slowly rolling across the deck he looked up and turned to the crew, "Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold," he ordered. He then grabbed a rifle and handed it to Keira. "Whatever yo do, don't miss."

Keira nodded determinedly, "As soon as you're clear."

She glanced at Elizabeth, who looked scared and determined and the two nodded. Elizabeth grabbed a rifle as well and the waited. Keira suddenly realized the absence of her husband and noticed Elizabeth looking out over the side of the ship. She did so as well to see Jack retreating in the only longboat left.

"How could he--?" she muttered and Elizabeth placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

The ship shuddered violently and Keira grabbed Elizabeth as she lost her footing. The two struggledt o keep balance and Will came back into view, barking orders.

"Haul away!" he shouted as the tentacles of the Kraken smashed into the sides of the ship as the rum and powder slowly was hauled into the air, Will holding on to the side as it rose.

Keira tightened her grip on her rifle as the Kraken attacked the ship from all sides. She avoided the slimy tentacles, her eyes locked on Will as he held fast to the powder and rum. She aimed as Will floundered, his ankle caught on the net. She hesitated, getting her bearings in the chaos around her.

"Shoot! Keira shoot!" he was yelling down at her.

Keira took aim and prepared to fire but her footing was suddenly taken out from beneath her as a tentacle wrapped around her feet. She creamed and fought as it pulled her toward the Captain's cabin. Ragetti severed it, helping Keira to her feet. She quickly ran to get her rifle, finding it on the top of the stairs to the helm. She reached out to grab it but someone stepped on it.

Keira looked up to see Jack looking out at the destruction taking place. He looked down at her and picked up the rifle. Keira clung to his legs as he took aim, waiting for Will to get loose from the ropes. As soon as he was out of range Jack fired the gun, hitting his target successfully. The Kraken retreated with a loud shriek of pain, charred bits from the blast raining onto the deck. Jack helped Keira to her feet and they joined the rest of the crew o the deck.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked curiously, looking over the side.

"No," Gibbs shook his head gravely, "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!"

"Abandon ship, into the longboat," Jack said quietly, his hand caressing the mast lovingly.

"Jack, the Pearl," Gibbs protested.

"She's only a ship, mate," he replied gloomily. Keira placed a consoling hand on Jack's shoulder and he looked down at her.

"We'll get her back," she muttered. "When this over we'll get her back."

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Keira relaxed in his embrace and let him kiss her. The two broke apart and Will pulled Keira to the side.

"Abandon ship or abandon hope!" Gibbs called and he and Marty began loading what was left of their supplies in to the longboat.

Will helped Keira into the longboat and Gibbs handed her a few supplies. Will looked up to see Elizabeth taking to Jack, Her hand on his chest as she pushed him toward the mast. He narrowed his eyes curiously, wondering what she was doing but thought nothing of it.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Thank you Jack," Elizabeth muttered seeing Will disappear into the longboat with his sister.

"We're not free yet, though," he muttered gloomily.

"You came back, I always knew you were a good man," she muttered, placing her hand on his chest and pushing him toward the mast.

Jack raised his eyebrows as his back hit the mast and she leaned close to him, "It's after you, not the ship. Not us, it's the only way, don't you see?" she muttered, chaining him to the mast.

Jack grinned and she backed away, "I'm not sorry."

"Pirate," Jack sang as she turned away. "Tell Keira I love her."

Elizabeth felt the tears well up in her eyes at the thought of Keira and she climbed into the longboat, sitting next to Keira.

"Where's Jack?" she demanded looking up at the tattered ship.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," she muttered and Keira looked dumbfounded.

"No, Jack!" she yelled, trying to make her way to the side of the ship to climb up. Will grabbed his sister around the waist and pulled her back as the longboat rocked.

"Go!" Elizabeth ordered as Gibbs looked stunned. He nodded at Pintel and Ragetti to start rowing and they sailed away from the Pearl. As soon as they were a good distance away the stopped as the Kraken loomed over the Pearl.

Keira was already crying hysterically, calling Jack's name, her green eyes fogged as the Kraken took the Pearl down into the crushing water. She dissolved into more tears at the sight of the ship in splinters, knowing her husband had gone down with it. She buried her face in Will's chest, her heart aching with grief.

"He told me to tell you he loved you," Elizabeth whispered, remembering Jack's last words to her as they sailed away from the devastating scene.

Keira sniffed and looked at her with streaming eyes, "Thank you."

Elizabeth nodded, her chin trembling as she fought back her own guilt and tears, knowing it was her fault Keira was so upset. She glanced at Will, who was rubbing Keira's arm consolingly and let a few tears roll down her cheeks.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A New Captain 

The journey to Tia Dalma's hut was long and grim. Keira remained silent as they longboat pushed through the dark waters of the swamp, tears still streaming down her face as her heart ached for Jack. Will kept a consoling arm wrapped around his sister the entire way, his eyes on Elizabeth who refused to look at anything but the water on either side of them.

When they did finally get to Tia Dalma's hut, Gibbs tied the longboat and helped Keira out, Will doing the same to Elizabeth. The small group crowded into the hut, Keira slumping to her knees in a corner, overwhelmed with grief.

Will sat down at the table in the cluttered room and unsheathed his dagger. He began to stab the knife into the wood, drawing it out slowly and repeating the action. The rest stood quietly along the walls as Tia Dalma moved into view. She nodded at the crew before kneeling down next to Keira.

"I know you grieve more than the rest, love, just know Jack lives on in your heart," she muttered before getting to her feet and moving into the back. She returned shortly after with a tray of drinks. Keira refused it but Tia insisted.

"It will help against the cold and the sorrow," she muttered and Keira reluctantly took the rum and supped it, the burning liquid reminding her so much of Jack.

She moved toward Elizabeth and offered her a cup before turning to Will, who looked up at her. She offered him a pint and he took it without question.

"It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl you could've (?) and free your father's soul," she said gravely.

"Doesn't matter now," Will growled. "The Pearl's gone…along with its Captain."

Keira sniffed at this and buried her face in her hands. Gibbs moved to her side, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Aye, And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out," he said holding his pint in a toast. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never was another like Captain Jack," Ragetti said tearfully, raising his cup.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel followed suit.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth muttered, glancing at Keira, who also raised her cup.

"The finest husband a woman could have, and the love of my life," Keira half whispered and took a sip of her rum. "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

Will looked at Keira, his eyes dark in thought. He watched her wipe the newly falling tears from her face and felt his heart sink.

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back, Keira…" he started.

"Would you do it? Hmm?" Tia Dalma piped up almost excitedly. "What would you do? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back Jack and his precious Pearl?"

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

"Aye," Pintel and Ragetti nodded as well.

Keira glanced at Elizabeth who nodded as well, "Yes."

Tia Dalma turned to Keira, who got to her feet determinedly, "Aye!"

Tia smiled and finally turned to Will who nodded his eyes on Keira, "Aye."

"All right, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End… Then, you will need a Captain who knows those waters," Tia smiled and turned to a small stairwell where someone was moving down them.

Keira's jaw dropped at the sight of the man moving down the stairs. The man she had come to admire after hearing the stories of the dreaded Isla de Muerta and the ghostly crew of the Black Pearl. She blinked, trying to make sure she was not hallucinating but was convinced when he spoke.

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa smiled, his monkey, Jack jumping onto his shoulder. He took a bite of the green apple he had clutched in his hand and grinned.

Keira stumbled back away from him bumping into Will's chest. Her mouth was still wide open at the shock of seeing the man who was thought to have been dead for three years. Elizabeth seemed to be under the same mindset as Keira and stood behind her, her mouth also agape at the man standing in front of them.

"I-I thought… Jack killed you," she stuttered, looking absolutely stunned. Pintel and Ragetti looked a mixture of shocked and elated as they stared at their old Captain.

"Aye, Miss Swann, he did. It's a long tale for everyone to hear, but now is not the time for telling. Now, what has become of the Pearl?" Barbossa demanded, descending the last few steps.

Keira seemed to find her voice and she stepped forward, "The Kraken took it."

Barbossa's blue eyes found their way down to Keira and they narrowed, "Who are you?"

This time Will was the one to speak, his voice hard, "She's my sister, and Jack Sparrow's wife. Her name is Keira Turner."

Barbossa looked stunned, "But that's not possible, you said yourself you were the only Turner."

"Aye, I did, but that is only because I thought she was dead, Barbossa. Jack found her on Tortuga and brought her to me. They were married three years ago."

Barbossa's gaze fell back onto Keira and he grinned, "You look almost exactly like him, Lass. Except you have your mother's eyes. I'm sorrowed to say that your father died for a cause not of his own. He would still be alive today if it weren't fir his defending of your husband some years ago…"

Keira set her jaw and looked determinedly up at her new Captain, "As you should know, our father is still alive! He serves on the crew of Davey Jones!"

Barbossa looked further stunned at this news but he shrugged it off all the same, "Very well, now, Tia Dalma, he have need for a ship."

Tia Dalma looked up at Barbossa and smiled, "Ah, yes, that longboat will not do ya any good in the waters you shall be facin'. I only have a meager fishing boat to start you off, but there are many Pots on these waters that can grant you with a better selection than meself."

"We'll have it then," Keira piped up, her face set with determination. "The faster we find Jack the better. And I still have an appointment with Davey Jones."

Will looked down at his sister with shock, "What?"

"I know you promised to kill his, Will, but I have my own reasons for wanting him dead now too. He killed my husband, it's all fair I return the favor," she growled.

Will nodded and handed her his knife, "Then use this when you do it, it hold's both our promises. This knife belongs to our father, I held it with a promise, now you will hold it as well."

Keira nodded and took the knife carefully. She placed it in her sash with her sword and pistol and turned her gaze to Barbossa, "Now, about this World's End, place. What is it and when do we set out to find it?"

Barbossa smiled at this woman's determination to avenge her husband and he nodded a Tia Dalma. She motioned for the group to sit down and she took a seat at her table.

"Well, it begins with a myth…."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**I know, this one's short, I only made it so short because I have no idea what World's End is and I have to do some research before I write the next chapter. If anyone could help me out with this part it would mean a lot. I want to be as accurate as possible. Which means if anyone has a copy of the Third movie's script that would help greatly, but also any knowledge of World's End or where to find info on it would help too. Just leave a review and I'll use it. **

**Thank you so much! **

**Sadie m/ **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Destination: Singapore 

"So, where are we headed again?" Keira questioned Barbossa at the helm of their meager little fishing boat.

" Singapore, Lass," he grumbled, this was probably the tenth time he was asked the same question and he was getting tired of answering it.

"And why--?" she started but Barbossa cut her off.

"Because we need a ship and we need the maps to get to the Locker, Miss Turner," he snapped impatiently. "Sao Feng has the maps I need to get to Jones' Locker so we can save your precious husband and my ship."

"Jack's ship," Keira corrected hastily.

Barbossa rolled his eyes in annoyance and Keira got the hint. She spotted Will at the prow and moved off to join him, not wanting to push Barbossa's buttons any further.

"Seems strange, doesn't it?" Will muttered as Keira approached, his eyes glazed over as he watched the water splash against the ship as it cut through the ocean.

"What?" she asked, leaning against the rail next to him.

"Barbossa helping us save Jack," he answered shortly. "They hate each other."

"Yes, I know, but I wouldn't press him at the moment. He's on a foul temper," she muttered and went to walk away.

Will caught her arm and pulled her back, his face grim. She looked up at him curiously seeing the sadness in his warm eyes.

"There's something you should know," he muttered and Keira's frown deepened.

"What? What's wrong?" she demanded, suddenly worried she did not want to receive the news Will was about to give her.

"It's about Jack," he mumbled and Keira froze, her attention at alert now. "E-Elizabeth had no choice, she…"

"She what? Will, tell me!" Keira pressed, her green eyes glistening with tears, knowing exactly what Will was going to say next.

"She made Jack stay on the Pearl, Keira. She had no choice. If she hadn't we all would've died. She's deeply aggrieved by this, but she did the right thing," Will said softly and Keira ripped her arm out of Will's grip, furious tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'd rather be dead than going through the pain I am now," she whispered angrily and stomped below deck, a sob escaping her lips as she went.

Will slammed his fist against the rail and scrubbed his face with his hand. He knew Keira would be upset at both him and Elizabeth now, but she had to find out either way. He figured it was better that she found out sooner than later.

XOXOXOXOOX

Keira stomped below the deck, her temper raging. She knew Elizabeth had had something to do with her husband's death the second she'd climbed into the boat. She knew Elizabeth was only trying to do the right thing, but she could not control the pain and rage that was coursing through her as she found her way to the rum supply in the hold.

"At list this time the rum isn't gone," she grumbled, feeling a pang at the remark Jack always made about the rum being gone. Her lips trembled as she fought back another wave of tears and yanked the cork out of the nearest bottle. She sunk onto a crate, clutching the bottle tightly and took a swig, letting the burning liquid warm the cold that swept over her.

"You know, you shouldn't drink when you're grieving," a female voice interrupted Keira's mourning thoughts of Jack.

Keira looked up to see Elizabeth leaning against the stairs to the hold and she scowled.

"What do you want," she snapped, unable to control the renewed rage that sprang up in her.

Elizabeth took a seat next to Keira, her face sullen. Keira caught a hint of guilt in her gaze and felt satisfied that Elizabeth was suffering as much as she was.

"I'm sorry about what I did, Keira, but it was the only way," she muttered and Keira scoffed.

"You should have let me stay then," Keira grumbled miserably. "I hate this, I can't even move without thinking about Jack. It's overwhelming."

"I should not have let you stay!" Elizabeth cut across her. "Will needs you in his life, I'm glad he held you fast. The Kraken was only after Jack, not us. I was saving our lives back there!"

Keira glared at Elizabeth, her eyes flashing fiercely, "You don't know how much I've suffered because of you! This is worse than death, Elizabeth. The pain I'm going through is agonizing, can't you understand that? Just leave me alone."

Elizabeth looked stunned but did as she was told. She quickly got to her feet and left Keira alone. She glanced sadly over she shoulder at the mourning woman before climbing back onto the deck to an anxiously waiting Will.

Keira sighed, wiping the tears from her cheeks and taking another swig of rum. She closed her eyes and sniffed, leaning against another crate next to her.

"Why did it have to end like this," she muttered, Jack's image floating in her minds eye. "Why?"

XOXOXOXOX

"Where's the Lass?" Barbossa demanded that night as the crew sat around eating bread and dried meat and sipping rum in the firelight.

Will smacked himself in the forehead and got to his feet, "She's still down below in the hold. Probably drink her way through the rum stores."

Barbossa shook his head, tossing his finished apple core over the side. He motioned for Will to sit back down before making his way below deck. He found Keira fast asleep leaning against a crate in front of the rum, a half drunk bottle clutched in her hand. Barbossa shook his head at her, prying the bottle from her grip and corking it. He then shook trying to wake her up.

She jumped and pulled out her pistol but relaxed when she saw the hard face of Barbossa.

"What?" she croaked, clearing her throat.

"I've run into quite the problem," Barbossa muttered, taking a seat next to Keira.

She inched away from him, but her gaze remained locked with his, "What problem?"

"These maps, that Feng has in his position can only be gotten through persuasion or negotiations. Since I do not have the proper leverage, I cannot negotiate. I need you to persuade him," he explained.

Keira stared at him, her mouth slightly agape. Barbossa cut her off when she moved to retort.

"Don't argue, Lass. I need you to do this. I approached Elizabeth first but she refused. She told me you are the best one on this ship at getting what you want. Will claims you are quite the temptress when you want to be, as well. If you are determined to save Jack and the Pearl, you are going to have to do this."

Keira sputtered for a moment before closing her mouth, clenching her jaw in anger, "Do not use the death of my husband as your bargaining chip, Barbossa. I'll do this, but if you dangle the death of Jack over my head again I'll kill you," she growled and left him staring after her as she stomped up the ladder to the deck.

Will looked up when Keira stomped onto the deck. He recoiled at the murderous look on her face as she appeared in the firelight. Gibbs choked on his rum when he saw her and scotched over to make a space for her to sit down.

"Lass, you startled me. You look upset," he said, mopping up the rum on his chin.

She glared at him and he decided not to push the subject, handing her a pint of rum, which she refused with a sick face. Her green gaze fell on Elizabeth, who was pointedly avoiding her eyes and she scowled.

"So you are again trying to push my limits by refusing to help the Captain," Keira shot at her.

Elizabeth's eyes lifted to Keira's and she looked stunned, "What are you talking about?"

"Telling Barbossa that I'm the better persuader? And last time I checked you were the one who 'persuaded' my own husband to take his life for us!" she snapped.

"Keira, not now," Will started but his sister was already flaring up.

"I'll have you know that I am not to be used as everyone's bargaining chip! Just because I can get what I want with Jack does not mean I can get what I want with anyone else!" she yelled.

Elizabeth recoiled under Keira's furious gaze and she opened her mouth to defend herself. Will was quick to help her, pulling his sister aside and lowing his voice to a hoarse whisper.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded. "You are our only hope of getting these maps, Keira. You should not be losing your temper because none of us on board have the negotiation skills of you or Jack!"

"I am not a your toy! You know the only way I get what I want with Jack is by tempting him! I will not go against my marriage and do that to another man!" she snapped.

"Keira, I know you are still loyal to Jack, but we need these maps. They are the only way to get to Davey Jones' Locker, to say him. So either you suck it up and get the maps or suffer a life without your husband," Will whispered back.

"There you go, dangling Jack over my head to get what you want. Why must you mock me, using my only weakness against me? Why?" she questioned, her voice hoarse from whispering.

"I don't mean to, I'm sorry. But it's the only way to make you realize what needs to be done to get Jack and the Pearl back."

Keira glared at him before turning away from him and rejoining the group. Elizabeth looked away when Keira sat down, avoiding her still angry gaze at all costs. Keira openly ignored Will and Elizabeth all night until she fell asleep a few hours later on Gibbs shoulder.

Will looked guiltily at his sister as she slept, feeling sorry for her. He knew it was partly his fault that she was miserable, forcing her into doing something she was obviously avoiding because the memory of Jack was still so close to her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Meeting the Chinese Captain Sao Feng

Keira stood on the deck of Barbossa's new junk the Hai Peng looking slightly sick at the feat was supposed to be putting into action at that very moment. She was clad in a long maroon dress with black lacing on the bodice, her hair out in long waves. Although her sword was strapped to her waist and her pistol tucked into her sash, she looked as innocent as a five year old child.

"Relax, Lass, it'll be simple. He'll do whatever you wish if you push him the right way," Barbossa said, coming up behind her.

"I'm not worried about what I can get him to do, it's what I'm going to have to do to get him to do what I want that I'm worried about," she grumbled as she stared up at the looming junk in front of her, it's read sails billowing in the wind.

Barbossa nodded, knowing her feeling and followed her gaze to the Empress, Sao Feng's prided ship. The Captain stood at the helm, his hat tilted to ward off the sun. He was wearing a silk red kimono embroidered with gold. His jacket was made of a fine cloth that Keira had never seen before. The sword at his waist was sheathed in a black leather sheath also embroidered with gold.

"Here goes nothing," Keira sighed as her eyes moved over the captain as she studied his velvet pants and black leather boots.

Barbossa leaned against the side of his own junk and hailed the notorious Chinese captain. When the man approached his dark eyes instantly fell on Keira, who looked away from him with shame at what she was being forced to do.

"Captain Sao Feng, it's been to long," Barbossa smiled, showing his rotting teeth.

"Barbossa," he nodded, his eyes still on Keira. "Where's Sparrow? He still has a debt to pay, I hope you know," Feng growled, his deep voice sending chills up Keira's spine.

Barbossa nodded and bowed his head," Captain Sparrow is gone. He had a debt with Davey Jones to pay off as well."

Keira had to lean against the side of the ship at these words, her knees had weakened as a fresh wave of tears engulfed her. She fought them back gallantly, her green gaze on Feng as he took in Barbossa.

"What are you here for then? Trespassing on my shores, I take that offense heavily," Feng demanded and Keira saw Barbossa recoil slightly.

"We have a few negotiations to discuss, Captain Feng. I was hoping we could discuss a few issues over some rum?"

Feng looked interested, his eyes flicking to Keira again, "Is she involved?" he asked, pointing at her.

"Aye, she is," Barbossa nodded and Feng strode a few steps toward Keira to get a better look at her.

"Fine, bring her over, I'll make sure you swing over with out any harm," he nodded in approval and turned to another pirate.

Keira's eyes narrowed as the two muttered in fast Chinese. Her nerves were on end as she watched the pirate walk away and bark orders in Chinese to the other pirates. Barbossa handed Keira a rope and she took it silently. He swung over first, landing perfectly on the deck of the Empress. Keira took a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder at Will, who looked sick. He nodded silently and Keira swung over to the other ship. She landed gracefully on the deck and Feng steadied her, placing his hands on her sides.

"Shall we talk then?" he asked, his eyes on Keira as she stiffened at his touch.

Barbossa nodded and Feng led the two to his cabin. He offered Keira a seat before sitting down himself. Barbossa leaned against the wall and pulled an apple out of his pocket.

"We have need to rescue someone from the Locker," he got straight to the point and Feng propped his feet up on the table.

"And what makes you think I know how to get there?" he asked, fiddling with a button on his kimono, his long fingers gliding over the soft material with ease.

"Captain Feng, we have need of rescuing Jack Sparrow from the Locker. We know you have the maps to get there and I'm not leaving here with out them," Barbossa snapped and Keira saw Feng stiffen, even though he tried to play calm.

"Then you must have something to trade with me, Captain Barbossa, those maps are of high value, you need quite the payment for something of such magnitude," he said calmly, his dark eyes moving once again to Keira.

Barbossa looked slightly uncomfortable but her pressed on nonetheless, "I do no have the proper payment, Feng, but I do have her," he motioned to Keira. "She's quite the temptress and she'll do anything for a little payment."

Feng looked interested and his gaze returned to Barbossa, "You're saying she'll pleasure me in return for the maps? She must be one hell of a whore then, Barbossa."

Keira got to her feet at this, her green eyes flashing, "I am no whore, Captain Feng. I will not take this lightly. Either you give us the maps or you get nothing."

Feng laughed, his eyes glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window, "I like them feisty. What do you possess that I will want to give up those maps to you, missy?"

Keira swallowed hard and glanced at Barbossa before striding over to the Chinese captain. She mustered all her strength and courage before sitting on the table in front of him, doing what she did with Jack when she wanted something from him.

Feng looked up at her, removing his feet from the table and leaning forward. Keira ran her hands over his silky kimono, unbuttoning the gold buttons as she went. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscular chest.

"You are quite the temptress," Feng smiled and he pulled Keira onto his lap, reminding her so much of Jack.

Barbossa looked pleased and nodded, "I told you."

Keira continued her flirting, running her hands over his shoulders as she continued to unbutton the kimono. She could feel Feng's hands fiddling with the bodice of her dress and her worst fears were confirmed. She'd was most likely going to have to seduce him to get what she wanted.

He twisted a long strand of Keira's hair around his long fingers and sniffed, smelling the lavender in her hair. He smiled and grabbed Keira's hand as she went to pull off his sash. She stopped at this and he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm.

"I'll give you the maps, Barbossa, but you must let me keep the woman. She's more than just a woman, I fear. She's a goddess," he muttered, his breath warm on Keira's hand as he brushed his lips over it.

"A goddess?" Barbossa looked stunned, but also satisfied.

"Aye, Calypso, the goddess in human form, I can feel it. No woman can seduce a man better then the goddess Calypso and I am not easily seduced," Feng said huskily, his lips now moving up Keira's arm.

Barbossa looked elated as Feng picked Keira up off his lap and placed her on her feet. He then stood and turned to a large pile of maps in the corner. Keira glanced nervously at Barbossa as Feng dug around in his stores and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"These maps should get you to the Locker, it won't be easy, I assure you, but they'll get you there nonetheless."

Barbossa reached out for the maps but Feng drew them away just as his fingertips touched them.

"But you must let me keep the woman," he smiled, his eyes looking longingly at Keira.

"I cannot stay with you Captain Feng. If Barbossa and his crew are traveling to the Locker, they'll need my skills with the sea to get them there safely," Keira piped up, making her voice as mystical and low as she could.

Feng looked suddenly taken at the mystic tone of her voice and he moved toward her, "Then no maps."

"How's this," Barbossa piped up and Feng turned his gaze to him. "The Lass comes with me to find Sparrow, when we get him, we'll bring her back to you, plain and simple."

Feng considered, looking slightly disappointed, his long fingers moving to the pistol at his belt. Keira stiffened in fear as he fingered his pistol but her sighed when his hand drew away.

"I'll make a deal with you, Barbossa. You get Sparrow, fine, but as soon as you get him you bring my goddess back to me, aye? I won't take no for an answer or you'll have my crew to square with," he growled and Barbossa recoiled again.

"We have an accord," he nodded and the two shook hands. Keira took the maps from Feng, batting her eyelashes and running her hand seductively over his chest before leaving the cabin, feeling Feng's eyes on her as she left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"How are you going to pull this one off, Barbossa?" she demanded as their junk headed out for open ocean, the Empress disappearing into the distance.

"No idea," he shrugged and Keira looked furiously at him.

"You bargained my sister for those maps!" Will exclaimed, looking equally as furious.

"Aye, whelp, I did. But I only did it because there was no other way. It was either no maps or you sister here was going to have to bed him. And we all know how against that she is," Barbossa snapped in irritation.

Will looked murderous but held his tongue. Keira stomped away below decks to change into her previous garb, making sure to throw the dress over board. She pulled on her waistcoat and breeches, adjusting her sash and pulling on her boots. When that was done she stomped back onto the deck and tossed the dress and corset over the side, watching it float away with satisfaction.

"I am no stupid sea nymph. I don't know what he was getting at," she grumbled moodily. Her gaze caught a glint of silver as she studied her reflection and her hand moved to the silver chain around her neck. Two rings were now dangling from it, her wedding ring that Jack had stolen for her and the ring that belonged to her father. She clutched the rings tightly as she studied her reflection and sighed. "Well at least we got the maps. I'll be with you soon Jack."

She let a tear fall and it plunked into the water beside the junk. She sighed and slumped onto the deck, her eyes moving over the crew. Gibbs was watching her and he smiled when their eyes met. Elizabeth was looking out over the deck from her eat on the rail next to the helm. Keira felt her temper flair as she watched Elizabeth but swallowed it down, knowing she should no longer be upset with her.

"You're still angry," Will sat down next to her, startling Keira from hr jumbled thoughts.

"Aye," she nodded. "I would have had to do that if she hadn't killed Jack in the first place."

Will sighed and scrubbed his face with a rough hand, "I'm not going to argue with you, Keira, but all I can say is that she was doing what she thought was right. We had a life and death decision before us and she chose life."

"You can tell me this as many times as you like William," Keira growled. "But I loved my husband more than my own life, and I would have gladly died with him than suffer the humiliation I just went through. I had to go against my honor to get us those maps and I will never forgive Elizabeth for that."

Will sighed, and noticed the ring Keira was clutching in her hand. He smiled and patted her shoulder, "You still have our father, Keira. He is not lost to us yet."

"I know, but I would much rather rescue Jack before I square it off with Jones. I want Jack to be alive when I kill him," she growled and Will understood. He had nothing more to say so he stood up, sparing his sister one last sympathetic look before striding away to leave her to her own.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Journey to the Locker Begins with a Little Thump Thump

For the most part of a week Keira waited patiently to come up on Davey Jones' Locker. She spent countless hours staring out at the open sea, brooding on the fact that she was inching ever closer to rejoining her husband. Will kept his distance as much as possible, knowing Keira's mood was sure to brighten the moment they found Jack.

"Lass, could I have a word?" Barbossa brought Keira out of her thoughts as she stared blankly over the side of the junk.

She started, looking up at him with bleary eyes, "Aye Barbossa?"

He looked slightly annoyed at the fact that she refused to call him captain but the feeling past quickly, "We might need a bit of assistance in the Locker, you see, the Island is guarded by tings of strange nature. They are undead pirates, like Jones' crew, but they are also one with the sea. You might recognize them as crabs," he explained, his deep voice holding Keira's attention fast.

"And how do you know this?" she asked quietly, her green eyes dull in the looming darkness.

"Remember, Lass, I was rescued from the Locker myself. I know what awaits us," he informed her and Keira nodded.

"Than what do you suppose we do?"

"I plan to use the crew as a decoy. We fight them off while you find Jack and the Pearl. When you find it, fire a single shot from your pistol. This will at least frighten the guards enough for us to board the Pearl and raise it," Barbossa muttered.

"And how are we supposed to raise it without Jones?" Keira pressed, her eyes narrowed.

"James Norrington," Barbossa said shortly and Keira looked taken aback.

"He's dead!"

"No, Lass, he's not and he has something that we need," Barbossa growled.

"Jones' heart," Keira whispered. "But how do you know? I mean, we haven't—"

"Tia Dalma has a number of resources, Lass. I happen to know that the Royal Navy picked him up adrift not far off Isla Cruces. He is currently under the employ of Lord Cutler Beckett," he explained.

"And how are we supposed to find James if we're on a course for Jones' Locker?" Keira demanded impatiently.

"We're not on a course for the Locker…yet," he grinned and Keira frowned.

"If you lie to me again Barbossa I promise you, I'll kill you, long and slowly," Keira growled. You better get Norrington fast or it'll be ell to pay," she growled.

Barbossa chuckled at her and left her to her own. Keira growled angrily and started throwing loose pebbles on the deck into the dark water, her temper threatening to spill over at the slightest nudge.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Admiral James Norrington sat comfortably on the H. M.S. Dauntless. A pulsing black velvet bag sat on the desk before him. He chuckled to himself at his luck in having such success gaining Lord Beckett's approval. He moved through the ranks quickly in the Navy because of Beckett and his small possession that now sat before him on the desk.

"Now that I have Jones at my fingertips, Beckett is mine to manipulate," he smiled, the ambition glowing in his blue-grey eyes.

There was a scuffle outside the cabin door and his attention alerted. He quickly grabbed the pulsing bag and shoved it in the desk drawer just as the door opened. A young woman stepped into the cabin, her waist length chestnut hair in her face, her piercing green eyes on him.

"Keira Turner, so good to see you," James smiled and Keira blew the hair from her face.

"James," she nodded shortly and took a seat across form him.

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" he asked casually, his eyes roaming over her figure as she sat before him

"You have something that I want," she growled, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the desk.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't be stupid, James," Keira snapped and he smiled.

"How did you even know I made it off that island? I did not contact anyone after I was rescued," James asked.

"A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told me the whole story," Keira said sarcastically. "You have Jones' heart, James, and I need it."

"You must be daft, woman, Sparrow took it, I was just carrying and empty chest," James sneered and Keira drew out her father's knife.

"James Norrington, I know you have that bloody heart," she growled. "Do you know why?"

James looked intrigued and he shrugged, "Why?"

"Because Jack Sparrow is dead," Keira growled furiously and James felt a sudden fear course through him. He knew Keira meant business and decided to cut his flirtation with her short.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Keira," he muttered softly and she scoffed.

"Just give me what I want, or I'll drag you off this ship," she threatened.

"How can you? I have an entire crew of trained Navy soldiers," James chuckled confidently.

"Actually," Keira stood up and opened the door to reveal the entire crew tied to the mast, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs and Barbossa standing guard.

She glared up at James, who paled and held her free hand out to him expectantly, "The heart, James."

"Keira, you wouldn't," he muttered nervously.

"Ah, but I would, and I will," she muttered before turning to Will. "Clap him in irons and search the cabin, I want the heart now."

Will nodded and Elizabeth drew out the heavy irons. She handed them to Keira before following Will into the now empty cabin. Keira glared up at James as she finished clapping the irons on and he looked helplessly down at her.

"Now, will you make this easy for us? Or do I have to torture you until you tell me where the heart is?" she asked silkily.

James sighed in defeat and shrugged, "It's in the top drawer on the left in the desk," he grumbled.

"Thank you," she nodded and Will rushed out of the cabin, a black velvet bag clutched in his hand. He handed it to Keira who examined it carefully, noting the pulsing coming from inside. "Well done, let's go, bring him."

James watched as Keira nodded at Barbossa and moved down the side of the ship into a waiting longboat. Will grabbed him from behind and pushed him down as well, the rest of the crew following closely behind.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"So how did you find me in the first place?" James asked grumpily as he watched Keira pace in front of him.

The two were now back on the Hai Peng, Keira pacing in front of the brig that James was being kept in for the time being.

"Barbossa," she said shortly, her tone final.

"And why do you need this heart so badly all of a sudden?" he asked cautiously, knowing he was hitting on a touchy subject.

Keira stopped pacing and glared at him, "To get my husband back."

James looked stunned and he got to his feet, leaning on the bars of his cell, "Is this for Jack or the Pearl?"

"I am only doing this for my husband, Norrington!" she snapped. "Will needs the Pearl to free our father and I need my husband back!"

James cautiously reached out a hand, cupping Keira's cheek gently. She stiffened at his sudden movement, her eyes brimming with tears. She seemed to come to her senses and she drew away from him angrily.

"Do not try that on me, James. I have already sacrificed enough of my marriage to get what I want. I will not submit to your taunting gestures," she chocked, making sure she was out of Norrington's reach.

His blue-grey eyes narrowed when she said this and his curiosity spiked instantly, "What do you mean?"

"Why should I confide on you? For all I've been through I have learned not to trust anyone!" she shot heatedly.

"Keira, look at the mess you're in, you're drowning in your own grief, what have you done?" James insisted and she backed further away form him.

"I wouldn't have done anything if Elizabeth hadn't killed my husband. It's her fault I am the wreck you see me as now. If you want to know anything talk to her," Keira growled and stomped away, flicking her long hair out of her face as she went.

Will noticed Keira stomp onto the deck, her face twisted in fury. He figured Norrington had pushed her buttons the wrong way and moved toward her cautiously as she leaned over the side of the junk.

"Will, I'm really not in the mood," she grumbled, sensing his presence as he approached her.

"What did Norrington do this time?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"Nothing, William, I told you, I'm not in the mood."

The two stood silently for a moment, Keira gazing down at the blue waters of the Pacific while Will watched her as she fiddled absently with the rings around her neck. The silence between them was broken at the sound of footsteps behind them and they both turned to see Barbossa looking grim.

"We should be nearing the Locker in a few weeks. I'll have Gibbs on the lookout as we get closer. I'll brief the crew about the plan, Will, keep an eye on Norrington," he growled and Will nodded, walking away.

Keira glanced at Barbossa and he nodded curtly down at her. She looked unsure of herself for a fleeting moment before she sidestepped him and made her way to her small room beside his cabin.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Davey Jones' Locker

"Keira, we're coming up on the Locker, I can feel it," Barbossa interrupted Keira's brooding thoughts a few weeks later.

She was sitting on the rail beside the helm, staring blankly out over the deck, Her long hair played about her as the wind blew, her green eyes blank. She started when Barbossa spoke and turned.

"How do you know? All I see is open ocean," she said curiously.

Barbossa pointed at a dark spot in the water not far off. Keira narrowed her eyes curiously and Barbossa explained.

"That's the drop into it. This here ship might not make it, but it'll get us into the Locker nonetheless. When we get down there don't hesitate, Lass. I want you to find the Pearl as fast as possible."

"Aye," Keira nodded, a look of determination crossing her face. "I've been waiting for this for far to long. No mistakes."

Barbossa nodded, looking satisfied. He left the helm to Gibbs and strode away to address the rest of the crew. Marty climbed down from the crows nest and Will and Elizabeth approached from their spots near the rail.

"I can feel the waters churning even from this distance," Gibbs growled as Barbossa told the crew of their plan.

"What do you mean?" Keira asked quietly, her eyes on Will.

"It's supposed to be a whirlpool, Lass. That takes us into the Locker. The Kraken guards it's entrance, but I have a feeling Jones' keeps the beast nearer know that his heart is no longer safe," Gibbs explained.

"Let's hope so," Keira muttered, the colors leaving her face at the thought of encountering the Kraken again.

XOXOXOXOXOOX

An few hours later Keira sat on the rail of the junk, her feet dangling over the side as the ocean splashed against the side. In one hand she held her pistol, in the other the pulsing black bag with Jones' heart. She was staring at a long dark slope in the ocean just before her, the water rushing down as if a waterfall opened in the middle of the ocean. She could feel Jack's presence all around her and her pulse quickened with anticipation as the drop grew nearer.

"Keira, get away from the sides, Lass!" Gibbs called to her from his spot at the mast.

She turned to him slowly, her face blank. She swung her legs back onto the deck and joined the rest of the crew, and Norrington at the mast. Her green gaze rose to Barbossa, who was looking determinedly at the nearing drop, his hands spinning the wheel with perfection as he guided the junk toward their looming destination.

"Take hold of anything that stays fast, I don't want to lose a single one of you!" Barbossa ordered and Keira took hold of the mast, along with everyone else.

She could hear the rushing water as they approached the drop and she closed her eyes. She listened as the water grew louder and louder around her. The fear sprung up in her chest when she felt the ship bump something and Gibbs yelled out.

"Brace yourselves Lads! We're coming close!" he said and suddenly Keira's feet were swept out from beneath her.

Her eyes napped open when this happened and she could feel herself slipping from the mast as the ship rocketed downward. It was almost pitch black, but she could hear the cries of the crew around her. There was a earsplitting crash as wood connected with rock and the junk stopped, sending Keira flying onto a cold surface.

"Lass, go!" she heard Barbossa call a distance away and a torch was lit.

"Keira, hurry, before they find out we're here!" Will shouted, the torch moving toward her.

Will pulled his sister to her feet and she swayed blearily from the impact. Will handed her the torch and she seemed to come to her senses.

"Light other torches, I'm gone," she muttered and she turned her back on her brother and rushed into the pressing darkness.

She ran only a short distance before she realized she no longer needed her torch. An eerie gray light seemed to be emanating around her as she stared at the many wrecked ships and dead sailors around her. They were all a faint gray color from where she stood, the ships all skeletons of what they used to be.

Keira scanned the scenery around her, realizing that it was just a large rock island. She figured her search for the Pearl would be generally simple since there was nothing but rock and splintered wood around her.

"Let's do this," she muttered quietly, stuffing her pistol in her sash and drawing her sword.

She threw the torch into a puddle and set off toward the looming shadows of the ships.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Will, did she go?" Elizabeth demanded as Will returned to the group, still stuck in the darkness.

"Aye, she's gone," he nodded and Barbossa lit another torch, holding it high to look around him.

"Stay quiet, you might—" he started but was cut off at the sound of scuttling feet on rock.

He swung the torch around and the orange light caught the face of a deformed man. His hands were crab claws, and one leg, though it resembled a peg leg, belonged to a crab. He was clutching a sword, so encrusted with sea life it spiked in every direction and his blank eyes were set on the crew.

"Barbossa, what are these things?" Will demanded as he waved his own torch to reveal dozens more.

"The guards," he replied flatly and drew his sword. "To arms!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Keira raced through the endless maze of ships searching desperately for the Pearl. Her eyes darted everywhere as she looked for a hint of the notorious black sails. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she ran, her long hair flying out behind her. She was close to yelling out for Jack when her eyes fell on the familiar mast of the ship.

"Jack," she whispered, her heart skipping a beat when she saw it.

Keira raced quickly toward the broken ship she loved so much and pulled out her pistol. Her hand grazed over the beating black bag tied to her sash and her nerves rocketed into overdrive. She quickly climbed up the side of the ship onto the wrecked deck. Her eyes scanned the dark deck when they fell on something sprawled out in the middle of it. Keira rushed over to the form and knelt down; Jack was lying before her, his eyes closed, his sword clutched tightly in his hand.

"Oh thank god," she sighed, and rushed to him, pulling him into her arms. She could feel the tears streaming warm down her cheeks and, the happiness and shock coursing through her. She was surprised when she felt Jack's warm cheek, confused. "You're…not dead."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Will was the first to hear the pistol shot. His hopes soared at the sudden sound and he cut down the crab he'd been fighting. He looked for Barbossa, who had also heard the shot and nodded as the strange crab-like men disappeared.

"Keira's found the Pearl!" Will yelled. "Come on!"

Elizabeth rushed to his side and the group sped off toward the echoing sound of the shot. Barbossa ran ahead of them, his hat billowing as he ran, his arm high as he carried the torch above his head.

Keira heard a loud shuffling as she listened for the sound of the crew. She looked up from her position over Jack to see Will jumping over the side of the ship. She sniffed and smiled at her brother and he rushed over to her, looking down at Jack.

"You found it quicker than we expected," he smiled, kneeling down next to her, his warm brown eyes studying her tear streaked face.

"I almost lost hope, It was so dark," she choked, returning her gaze to Jack. "He looks so peaceful."

Barbossa approached the three looking grim and he pulled Keira to her feet. She stumbled, trying to support Jack's weight and he helped her, pulling Jack over his shoulder and moving into the Captain's cabin.

"I'll leave him in his bedroom, raise the ship, Keira," he ordered and she looked torn.

"But, I—" she stuttered, not wanting to leave her husband's side.

"Do it!" Barbossa commanded and she nodded, moving back out onto the deck.

"James! What do I do?" Keira asked helplessly, rushing over to him as he leaned against the stairs up to the helm.

"Here, let me," he muttered softly, taking the black bag from her and squeezing the heart.

There was a blood curdling cry that echoed around them and James closed his eyes, his face set in concentration. Keira watched with wide eyes as the ship began to glow a faint green. There was a large cracking sound and the entire ship rose from it's resting place on the rock. Keira watched as James' fingers dug deeper into the pulsing heart, the cry growing louder around them.

"James, stop it!" Keira screamed as it grew louder and louder as the ship seemed to be magically mending all its broken pieces.

He shook his head, his eyes still closed tightly. The ship continued to rise out of the darkness until it splashed into the moonlit night, the familiar sound of crashing waves greeting their ears.

"It worked!" Keira stammered as James let the heart go and the cry stopped.

He opened his eyes and Keira looked like she was going to pass out. She flung her arms happily around his neck and thanked him before rushing back into the Captain's cabin to Jack and Barbossa.

Jack was sitting blearily on his bed, glaring at Barbossa. He looked up when she entered the room and a smile spread across his face.

"Keira, love, I missed you," he grinned and she rushed into his arms, renewed tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Jack," she sobbed helplessly, not able so say anything else. "I love you, Jack."

He smiled, running his fingers through her silky hair. He could smell lavender in it brought back memories of their first stint in Port Royal. Keira clung to him, her eyes streaming, her head pressed against his chest. She could hear his heart beating and was instantly comforted at the fact that he was alive. She looked up at him and he closed the space between them, kissing her with everything she had.

"Touching, really, but we have a matter to clear at the moment," Barbossa grumbled, looking slightly jealous as Jack and Keira broke apart.

"And what on God's green earth is that, Barbossa?" Keira demanded, looking slightly annoyed that she and Jack were interrupted.

"Who's Captain of this ship," he said flatly.

"Obviously it's Jack. It's his ship in the first place," she shot heatedly and Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "You were Captain of the Hai Peng, because you stole the ship. Jack rightfully owns this ship, therefore, he's captain."

"I beg to differ," Barbossa growled.

"How so?" Jack piped up.

"I know the way home, unlike you," Barbossa said haughtily and Keira scoffed.

"Then you are navigator," Will said, leaning on the doorframe and making Keira jump. Barbossa looked annoyed but the glare Keira was giving him forced him to hold his tongue.

"Then that's settled, Jack remains Captain, Barbossa is now navigator," Keira nodded.

"And my First Mate," Jack added and Barbossa looked infinitely more satisfied.

"Agreed."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Making up Lost Time…and Getting Rid of a Nuisance

Jack stood poised at the helm, his fingers caressing the old wood as he steered, his dark eyes on his wife as she swabbed the deck with Pintel and Ragetti. He smiled as her long rope of chestnut hair swung about as she scrubbed, her enchanting green eyes cast down onto the deck. He had a feeling something was nagging her, for she kept her distance whenever they were alone together and it was driving him insane.

"Captain, we aim for Singapore," Barbossa interrupted his thoughts and Jack turned to his First mate.

"Singapore?"

"Aye, I made a deal with Captain Sao Feng to get the maps, we still have to square with him before we do anything," Barbossa explained.

Jack frowned, his eyes flicking onto Keira again and a sudden anger coursed through him, "Tell me, Barbossa, did this deal o' yourn have anything to do with me wife?"

There was a pause and Jack's worst fears were confirmed. He glared at Barbossa before calling Gibbs to man the wheel. He strode down the stairs onto the deck and stood over Keira, who looked up when his shadow cast over her.

"Aye?" she asked quietly, resting her dirty sponge back in the bucket beside her.

"Love, I'd like a word in me study," Jack said flatly and Keira got to her feet. "You two keep scrubbing!" he added moodily to Pintel and Ragetti.

The two men grumbled under their breaths and dunked their sponges back into the soapy water and Jack grabbed Keira's arm, dragging her into his study and slamming the door behind him.

"Yes Jack?" Keira asked, sitting down at the table in the middle of the room and propping her feet up.

"When were you going to tell me about Singapore?" he demanded, sitting across from her.

Keira sighed, closing her eyes, "I'm guessing Barbossa told you."

"Yes, Love, what did he force you into?" Jack demanded.

Keira bowed her head guiltily, slowly opening her eyes, "It was supposed to be Elizabeth, but she said I was the better 'temptress'. They used me to get the maps, Jack. Since they didn't have the proper leverage they used the next best thing," Keira explained, her green eyes lifting to meet Jack's brown . "Temptation."

"Did they not realize you are married to me!" Jack thundered, getting to his feet angrily. "The only man you tempt is me!"

Keira shrunk under Jack's angry glare and her eyes brimmed with tears, "I know, Jack. I told them that but they dangled your death over my head. Will said it, same as Barbossa; 'If I don't persuade Feng we don't save you.'"

Jack softened at the guilt in his wife's voice and he pulled her into his arms. She let a single tear streak her cheek and her kissed the top of her head consolingly.

"Feng wouldn't let Barbossa have the maps so he bargained me for them. He agreed that after we find you we return to Singapore and I am Feng's. He believes I am the sea nymph Calypso," Keira continued.

She felt Jack stiffen and looked up at him. His face was blank and a sudden nervousness washed over her. She went to step away but he held her fast, his arm tightening around her waist.

"Jack," Keira whispered.

"I swear I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do," he growled and Keira cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Barbossa," he answered and looked down at her.

"I really don't think Barbossa is the least of your worries, Jack," Keira muttered and he looked intrigued.

"And who is then, Love?" he asked huskily as she began to unbutton his waistcoat.

"Well Captain Feng, for one," she shrugged. "He wants nothing more than to bed me, Davey Jones is another, he will not be pleased at our little antic getting you from the Locker, I'm surprised he hasn't attacked us with the Kraken yet."

"Haven't you heard, Love? The Kraken's dead," Jack muttered as she slipped her hands under his tunic, running her fingers over his chest.

"How?" she demanded.

"Lord Beckett had it killed, couldn't control it."

Keira looked relieved and picked up her tempting, brushing her fingers over his chest. Jack closed his eyes, letting his longing take over, only feeling Keira's hands as she continued to run her fingers under his tunic.

"I think we have a long awaited appointment in the bedroom, Love," he smiled down at her and she laughed.

"Very well Captain, whatever you wish," she winked and moved seductively toward the bedroom.

Jack followed eagerly and closed the door behind him, locking it. He grabbed his wife around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed. She laughed as he trapped her beneath him and attacked her neck, making her gasp. The two were almost completely immersed in each other when a knock sounded on the door.

"Bloody scallywags can't do a thing themselves," Jack growled just as he made to pull Keira's breeches off.

She grinned and kissed him before pushing him off of her. Jack adjusted the pistol in his belt and opened the door to find Barbossa looking slightly annoyed.

"What do you want, Barbossa," Jack snapped. "You all have had an impeccable amount of time with my wife, unlike me, so make it quick so I can get back to her."

Barbossa glanced over Jack's shoulder to see Keira on the bed and frowned, "Sorry Captain, just wanted to inform you that we'll be coming up on Singapore in at least three days."

"Fine, Gibbs mans the wheel until I'm on deck. No one interrupts me, Barbossa," Jack growled and his First Mate nodded.

He slammed the bedroom door with such force the wall shook and Barbossa made his way back out onto the deck to relay his orders.

Jack, on the other hand, turned back to Keira with such a longing in his eyes it seemed unnatural. She noticed this and beckoned him to her, letting him fold her in his arms. She smiled as he brushed his lips over her collarbone and slipped her hands under his tunic again. He let her pull it over his head kissed her with all his might.

Keira let out a soft moan, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She could feel the lust in Jack's kiss and smiled, letting him know she wanted him just as much. Jack grinned when he felt her kiss him harder and he began to tug at the waistline of her breeches. Keira willing kicked off her boots and let him slide them off moaning again when he stroked the soft skin of her thigh.

"I love making up for lost time," Jack breathed, his breath warm on her cheek.

"Shut up, Jack," she silenced him with another passionate kiss and he pulled her closer, obeying her command.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Almost two hours later Jack waltzed onto the deck looking satisfied, his hat slightly askew, a little more swagger in his step. James was the first to notice and he frowned, instantly wondering where Keira had gotten to. He then noticed she was seated quietly at her usual spot on the rail, her legs dangling over the side of the ship. James moved toward her, leaning on the rail beside her.

"Where did you disappear to?" James demanded, glancing jealously at Jack before returning his gaze to Keira, who was humming 'A Pirates Life for Me.'

"I was with Jack, James," she answered flatly.

"I see, I'm assuming your marriage is none less shattered than it was before he died," James said curtly and Keira glared at him, her green eyes flashing.

"He understands what I had to do to get him back, James. It hurt him, yes, but he understands that I did what I did for love," she snapped, her temper flaring instantly.

James rolled his eyes and visibly eyed her figure, "You have no idea how much I would have longed for you to risk anything for me three years ago."

"You should have gotten to me firs then," she snapped heatedly, swinging her legs back onto the deck and stomping off.

James watched her go, jealousy prominent in his blue-grey gaze. His eyes roamed over Keira's slim figure as she joined her husband at the helm and he scoffed, turning away from the sight.

"I want James gone, now," Keira growled, leaning on the rail next to Jack as he steered the ship.

"Why, Love, he's a very crucial pawn in this game," Jack muttered, his eyes on his compass, which was pointing to Keira as it rested beside her arm.

"He won't leave me be, Jack, I want him gone!" she said, more forcefully and he sighed.

"Fine," he growled and turned to Barbossa, "Make ready a longboat and send Mr. Norrington on his way."

"Aye Captain," Barbossa nodded and Keira watched with satisfaction as he ordered a longboat lowered. She smiled when Barbossa grabbed James and threw him into the lowering boat. Their eyes met as he disappeared over the side and she turned her back on him as he slowly rowed away.

"Happy?" Jack demanded after James had shrunk into the distance minutes later.

Keira nodded and kissed him before jumping over the rail down to the beck, "I love you, Jack," she called up to him and moved toward Will, who looked confused and irritated.

Jack scowled at his wife's sudden open affection for him and he looked down at his compass. It was following her around the deck as she made her way toward William. Jack frowned and closed the compass, returning it to it's spot tucked in his sash.

"Bloody women," he grumbled, ignoring the lust for his wife that had sprung up in his chest when he glanced at the compass.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay, this was just a little filler chapter, the next one should be better. I just wanted Keira and Jack to spend a bit more time together, seeing as their reunion was cut short by Barbossa last chapter lol. Jessica, I promise you'll make an appearance next chapter when they're in Singapore. Your character's name will be Clover, she'll have auburn hair, and blue eyes….the rest will be in the chapter…**

**Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Dealings in Singapore and Beyond..

Captain Sao Feng stood on the deck of his red sailed ship The Empress, which was docked in Singapore port. His dark eyes were focused over the side of the ship as he watched the familiar black Sails of the Black Pearl as she approached. He smiled, knowing there was only one reason the ship was making an appearance on his shores and that was Barbossa returning his goddess to him.

Jack leaned on the side of the Pearl as it leveled up to Feng's junk and frowned. His eyes flicked to Keira, who was dressed in a stolen emerald dress, her hair pulled back form her face, half of it back in a long braid, the rest spilling over her shoulders in soft waves. He felt the familiar longing spring up in his as he watched her but he pushed the feeling away at the sound of Sao Feng's voice.

"Jack Sparrow, isn't it," he sneered as the two ships leveled.

"Captain actually," Jack snapped.

"Where's my wench?" Feng demanded, his dark eyes moving onto Barbossa.

He pointed down the stairs and Feng's eyes followed his finger to Keira. She looked over at him, her face void of emotion. Elizabeth stood near by, her face set with anger and determination as Will rested his hands on her shoulders.

"What is he playing at?" she whispered, feeling Will's hands on her shoulders. "He's just going to give up his own wife?"

"No, he's got a plan," Will assured her and she sighed.

"I hope so."

"My beautiful Calypso, I see you have grown even more beautiful with each passing day," Feng smiled at Keira.

She kept her face stony as he flirted, her gaze following his hand as it moved to a strange knot necklace around his neck. Her eyes narrowed with curiosity at it, she had not noticed the necklace before but she was determined to let Jack do the talking as Feng stared at her.

"She's not leaving this ship, Feng," Jack broke his stream of compliments and Feng turned to him.

"You must not have been informed about our negotiations then, Sparrow," Feng said icily.

"Aye, I have, and she's not going anywhere," Jack repeated.

"Why?" Feng demanded and Jack froze.

"She's not for sale," he said quickly, not wanting to reveal she was his wife.

"Captain Sparrow, I give her a price then," the Chinese Captain smiled, drawing out a large clanking bag from inside his coat. "I'll pay a hundred doubloons for her."

Jack looked stunned at the high price and Keira let out a long, low sigh. She knew Jack didn't have a single coin to his name at the moment and she figured he had no choice but to—

"Deal," Jack muttered defeated, knowing himself he could not bargain at such a high price.

Feng smiled and nodded to a group of his men behind him. They grabbed ropes and swung over to the Pearl. Jack looked slightly sick as they grabbed his wife and one of them wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked over her shoulder at him as they dragged her away and flashed a small smile, assuring him that she would be back.

As soon as Keira's feet touched the deck Feng had her rushed off to his cabin. There a group of maidens met her, one, to her surprise, was not Chinese. Keira narrowed her eyes at this small detail but did not have time to ask for they instantly removed the dress she was wearing, replacing it with a silk emerald kimono, embroidered with gold and black velvet breeches. One of them handed her a pair of black leather boots and a coat and she pulled them on.

"Captain Feng should be with you shortly," the one muttered, a strand of her auburn hair falling out of it's place and into her eyes.

"Why are you not Chinese, like the rest?" Keira demanded, pulling her aside as the other maidens departed.

"I was bought at a slave auction," she muttered. "I know your situation, I can get you away, trust me."

Keira narrowed her eyes and frowned, "What's your name?"

"Clover," she muttered before quickly leaving the room.

Keira's eyes followed after the young woman, her curiosity growing. She was forced to push the woman from her mind, though when the cabin door opened to reveal Captain Feng. She got to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded, her green eyes flashing dangerously. "Where are you taking me?"

"I am taking you to Shipwreck Cove, why I cannot tell you," he said calmly, his eyes moving over her figure in the tight kimono.

Keira frowned, not recognizing the destination. She narrowed her eyes and pressed on, "Why did you take me when you could have had Jack? Whom you claim has a debt to settle with you?"

Feng grinned and sat down at the table in the middle of the room, propping his feet up like he did when they first met, "What do you think, my goddess: A woman as beautiful and untamable as the sea or Jack Sparrow?"

Keira glared at him and he tossed her an apple. She caught it, glaring at the shiny green object in hand. She was strongly reminded of Barbossa and she threw it out of the porthole angrily.

"I want you to know when I first saw you I thought you were the goddess Calypso," Feng muttered, taking a bite of his own apple and glancing up at Keira.

"I know," she grumbled. "How about now?"

"I'm certain," he smiled. "Everything about you confirms it."

Keira snorted and leaned on the table, her green eyes boring into his brown, "Then I'd command you to set me free."

He chuckled and leaned forward, his face inches from Keira's. She withdrew a bit, fearing what he might say. Her eyes flicked to the knot necklace dangling from his throat and her curiosity spiked once again.

"You must not have heard the stories," he muttered and Keira's eyes returned to Feng's.

"What stories?' she demanded.

"There was a time when the seas were unpredictable, angry. Calypso fell in love with a sailor, and granted him immortality. Also a ship, to rescue the souls of the drowned," he started and Keira tilted her head, listening intently.

"And? A woman meets a man and falls in love, that is hardly unique," Keira muttered.

"Ah, but Calypso, fickle like the sea, fell out of love, and left him. Jones, in his despair, cut his heart from his body, and put it in a chest, having no more use for it," Feng continued and Keira smirked, knowing the story from her previous adventures with Jack. "When Jones cut his heart out, Calypso was angry, and the seas stormed for many years. Many good men died. So the Pirate Brethren came together and took counsel. The Brethren summoned Calypso, and tricked her, casting a spell that trapped her in human form."

"The Brethren?" Keira demanded and Feng studied the knot around his neck.

"Aye, the Pirate Brethren, all Captains meet in one secret place to discuss important matters at hand. The last being Calypso, the next being Piracy itself," Feng explained.

Keira looked wide-eyed at him as he continued to fiddle with the knot around hid neck. Her curiosity finally got the better of her and she opened her mouth, "What is that?"

"Nothing, a badge indicating who is Captain," he shrugged. "In any case with Calypso tamed the seas were tamed and so began the Age of Piracy."

Keira considered for a moment her green eyes darting about the room as she thought, "So you think I am Calypso?"

"No one truly knows where The Goddess is hidden, but why not a woman as beautiful as moonlight on the waves, as starlight on the horizon?" he smiled up at her.

Keira scoffed and turned away from, a few strands of loose hair falling in her face. She looked out of the open porthole, the moonlight streaming across her face. Feng admired her beauty in the moonlight and got to his feet, moving toward her. She tensed when she felt his hands on her hips and she swallowed hard. He leaned in to kiss her and she shoved him away. He stumbled, fumbling over the candelabra and plunging the two into darkness. Keira stumbled toward where she thought the door was but did not make it. There was a loud, deafening crash and a whole ripped through the wall in front of her.

She followed the shaft of moonlight onto the deck to see Captain Feng blooded and motionless. She gasped and knelt down next to him as another hole ripped through the ship. Keira realized they were under attack and she went to move away but Feng grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"You're alive?" she whispered and he held out a bloody hand to her.

"Take this," he said in a little more than a shuddering whisper. "Go to the Brethren."

"What?" Keira asked, taking the object out of his hand, it was the knot necklace. She narrowed her eyes in confusion as the First Mate rushed over to them. Keira slipped the pendant over her head and Feng took another shuddering breath.

"Are you her? Are you Calypso?" he asked, his eyes barely open.

Keira looked stunned and considered for a moment, "No."

He nodded and laid his head back, closing his eyes. Keira heard the last breath pass form his lungs and someone grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet. Keira spun around to face Clover, her pale skin clearly visible in the moonlight.

"You are Captain now, we're under attack, Davey Jones," she pointed and Keira's eyes fell on the familiar ship.

"Orders Captain?" the first mate asked and Keira looked surprised. He indicated the knot around her neck and she understood.

The crew watched as her eyes flicked back to the Flying Dutchman and she sighed, "Surrender."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Alright! Here's a much better chapter for ya. I personally like it, I hope the rest fo you do as well! Sorry it was a little short, I wasn't sure where to end it, and so I ended it there. Jessica, there is the first appearance of your lovely character for ya. I hope you're happy with her, she'll be making plenty more appearances throughout, including charming Barbossa, since you want too lol. **

**You all now what to do now! Hit that little button and review for me! I love to know what you think!**

**Thanks again!**

**Sadie **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Captured

Keira struggled against her bonds as one of the Royal Navy soldiers pushed her to her knees along side the crew of the Empress on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. She blew a long strand of hair out of her face and glared around her, down the long line of men. Her eyes fell on Clover, who looked blankly in front of her, her eyes clouded. She opened her mouth to say something but a loud thunk against wood met her ears and she looked up to see Davey Jones and, to her surprise, James Norrington.

"Pirates," James muttered, looking down at the Chinese pirates. "Keep the ship, the men are of no use to us. Hang them all."

Jones looked shocked, his tentacle beard slithering disgustingly over his chest and Keira had to fight the urge to vomit, "No mercy?"

James stopped moving down the long line of pirates and turned to Jones, his hands clasped behind his back, "Mercy is an aspect of God, who is far better suited to judge these men than I."

Jones looked annoyed, seeing the perfect opportunity for more men to join his crew, but said nothing, knowing his heart was at stake. James continued to move along the line of pirates, stopping now in front of the first mate.

"Who is your captain?" he demanded coldly.

Keira shook her hair in front of her face as the first mate leaned forward, his eyes falling on her long chestnut hair. James followed the man's gaze and took a step toward the woman, not wanting to see the face behind the hair.

"Show your face," he growled and Keira looked up at him, her green eyes flashing with hatred.

"Hello James," she smiled, seeing the long range of emotions pass through his eyes.

He stepped back in bewilderment and Davey Jones came up behind him.

"Hang them all, sir?" he asked and Keira glared at him with equal hatred, not forgetting what he did to her father.

"No, the men are prisoners, send the Captain to my quarters," he shook his head, his eyes still locked with Keira's.

"No thank you, I think I'll stay with my men," she said shortly.

"As you wish, Captain," James nodded and the large group of soldiers grabbed their bound hands and shoved them below deck.

Keira growled as her soldier pushed her into a separate cell across from her crew. Clover poked her hands through the bars, her blue eyes on Keira.

"I think there's more here than I expected," she muttered and Keira's attention averted to her.

"What?"

"You have a history with those men, Captain," Clover explained.

"Yes, I do," Keira nodded, leaning against the bars of her own cell.

Before Clover could say anything more there was a clanking of keys as one of the soldiers moved down the stairs. Keira glared at him and he unlocked her cell, "Captain wishes to see you," he muttered and Keira smiled.

"Fine."

The soldier grabbed Keira's arm and dragged her back on deck. She fought against the man holding her and he got fed up. He pushed her onto one of Jones' crew and she growled.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" she yelled, yanking her hand from his grip and turning to him.

The man stopped when he saw her flashing green eyes and his jaw dropped, "It can't be, Keira," he whispered, his dull eyes searching her face.

Keira stiffened and studied the sea eaten man, "Who are you?"

The man's eyes moved down Keira's face and noticed a pair of rings around her neck. His eyes returned her Keira's piercing green and he smiled, "I am William Turner, your father."

Keira paled and stumbled away from him, her eyes wide, "Will was right, what has Jones done to you?"

"Keira, my girl, you look so like your mother," her father smiled, stepping toward her.

She blinked back a sudden, unexpected wave of tears and shook her head, "Don't father, I want you to know something," she said, setting her face.

"What is it, darling?" he asked softly.

"I want you to know, that not only does Will hold a promise, but so do I," she began, her eyes filling with tears, "I promise to kill Jones, not only to free you from your fate, but to avenge m-my husband."

Her father looked stunned and blinked, "Your husband?"

"Aye, I am married," Keira started, looking down at her still bound hands, "to Captain Jack Sparrow."

Turner looked even more stunned and stepped away from his daughter, "You married him?"

Keira nodded, her chin trembling as she struggled to fight back more tears. Turner could not say another word, however, for another; larger soldier took hold of his daughter and threw her into the Captain's cabin.

Keira stumbled into the dark, seaweed-covered room, her eyes falling on the large organ behind Norrington. She frowned as her gaze fell on Jones, who was sitting at the stool before it, his eyes on her.

"You may leave," James muttered over his shoulder to Jones, barely turning his head.

"Aye, sir," he nodded and hobbled from the room, his leg thumping loudly as he left.

As soon as the two were alone James seemed to soften and he offered Keira a seat. She stubbornly shook her head, clenching her jaw in anger and standing her ground.

"What do you want with me, Norrington," she snapped.

James smirked at the familiar question and he sat down, propping his feet up on the sea-creature ridden desk, "I want nothing from you, Miss Turner. But tell me, since when have you become a Pirate Captain?"

Keira scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "And what does it matter to you?"

"Answer the question, Keira."

"I will not answer the question!" Keira snapped. "What you are doing is far worse than any pirate action I have seen in my few years, James."

"I am bound by the law, Miss Turner. I am just brining these men to justice," James said calmly.

Keira glared at him, her eyes flashing with familiar hatred, "Justice, is it? You call killing innocent men from Portuguese Merchant ships, and men wrongly accused of piracy, justice? You call wanting to hang my crew, even myself, justice?"

James stared at her as her temper threatened to boil over. Keira placed her hands on the table and leaned forward, her eyes flashing.

"I thought you were an honest man, James. I really did. But know, you are a monster like the rest of us. I may have killed men in my past for ill reasons, disobeyed the law for sheer thrill, but know I have a purpose to my ambitions. You have nothing, James. You are a puppet in your own game."

James looked stunned and it took him a moment to regain his composure. He swallowed hard and removed his feet form the table, resting his elbows on it and looking up at Keira.

"You have lost your way," he muttered and she scoffed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"I know my place, James. It is you, who are astray," she shot back, her hands on her hips. "Now shouldn't you lock me in the brig with the rest of my crew?"

James got to his feet and moved around the table, closing the lid to a chest resting on the far side of the desk. Keira's eyes flickered to the familiar chest and her pulse quickened.

"I am innocent, Keira. Is there nothing to convince you?" he muttered.

Keira's eyes snapped back to James and she stepped away from him, her hand resting on the pocket of her coat where he father's knife rested, "You kill for a living James, do not speak to me of innocence."

James stiffened and sighed, "No one is innocent in this world. You will hang at dawn."

Keira shrugged and James moved past her, leaving the cabin. She watched him go before turning to the chest on the desk. She fingered her pocket with anxiousness but could not act further. Two guards rushed into the room and grabbed her arms. This time Keira did not fight. She simply sighed and let them lead her back to her cell below deck.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The hours seemed to pass slowly from day into evening as Keira sat idly in her cell. She sighed as she let her muscles relax and closed her eyes.

"Captain, are we really to hang in the morning?" Clover asked, snapping Keira from her state.

"I'm not sure," she muttered calmly, not opening her eyes.

"That's comforting," Clover sighed and Keira's eyes snapped open.

"I have dealing with Norrington and I know how he works, do not question my tactics!" she snapped and Clover recoiled.

"My apologies, Captain," she muttered and Keira leaned her head back and closed her eyes again.

There was a rustle and the sound of cell doors opening, which brought Keira to her senses once again. She opened her eyes to see James holding open her cell door, along with her crew's. She climbed to her feet, looking curiously up at him.

"Follow me," he muttered, his eyes on Keira. "Everyone."

She narrowed her eyes but nodded all the same, following James back onto the deck into the cool night air, her crew following close behind. James led her to the stern of the ship where a lead rope was tied. Keira's eyes followed the line to the ship following closely behind the Dutchman and she stepped back.

"I thought you'd sunk it?" she muttered in shock as she studied the battered but sailable Empress.

"No," James replied softly.

"Why the secrecy?" she pressed, her eyes searching his face. "You're the Captain."

James shrugged and Keira nodded at her crew to start making their way over to the Empress. Keira watched each member of her crew climb one at a time across the rope.

"I fear not and I will take no chances with you," James muttered, trying to catch Keira's eye.

"It's too late to earn forgiveness," Keira muttered, her eyes still watching her crew.

James shrugged again, knowing Keira was being stubborn about his actions in sentencing her to death. He looked out over at the Empress as the crew continued to cross and sighed.

"Come with us," Keira broke their silence and she returned her gaze to his face.

James looked shocked but stood his ground. He looked down at Keira and she gazed back impatiently.

"James, come with us."

Keira could see in his eyes he wanted to go but a rustle behind them forced the hope from his eyes and they turned. No one seemed to be in view so Keira turned her gaze back to James, then—

"Who goes there?"

Keira jumped and turned again, but saw no one. She figured it was one of the crew and she looked more urgently up at James.

"Ah, well. No place for an honest man in an unjust world, is there?" James chuckled and Keira narrowed her eyes. "Go."

Keira looked torn as James drew his sword. Her eyes flicked over his shoulder and narrowed, her father was standing there looking terrible. James turned and sighed.

"Back to your station sailor," he ordered.

When Turner did not move Keira looked up at James. He pushed her toward the rope, "Go."

"But--," she started, but James did not want to hear her.

"Go!" he ordered and Keira nodded, clenching her jaw.

She grabbed the rope and began to climb over to join the rest of her crew. Clover helped her to her feet and Keira turned to see her father draw his sword. Their eyes locked and for a fleeting second she thought he was going to run James through. He nodded at her before his eyes returned to James.

"Don't do this," she muttered as they pointed swords. "Father, don't do this."

But he did, his voice rang out loud and clear, "All hands! All hands! Prisoner escape! All hands!"

Keira kept her eyes locked on James and her father as the crew around her shifted uneasily.

"Captain, orders!" her first mate yelled urgently and she turned her head slightly.

"Cut the rope and drop canvas!" she yelled before turning her full attention to the confrontation before her.

She stiffened when more hands surrounded James. She knew this was not going to end well. Keira frowned as her father slashed and hacked at James and she knew he was going to run him through. The wind picked up as the Empress began to sail away and that's when she saw it. Her father thrusted into James's chest and she watched his body go limp around the sword. Her eyes grew wide with shock as James slid to the deck, dead.

"Oh my God," Keira whispered, "He just, oh my God."

"It's alright, Captain, serves him right," Clover clapped Keira on the shoulder.

"Well, yes, but I never thought my own father," Keira stuttered.

Clover nodded and turned Keira to face her, shaking her shoulders slightly, "Captain, we have a destination to get to. You cannot miss the Brethren."

Keira nodded and shook her head, "I know, thank you."

Clover smiled and Keira stepped away from the woman and moved toward the helm beside her First Mate, "I have a ship to command."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Reuniting with one Captain Jack

For what seemed like weeks Keira stood at the helm of her ship staring out at the vast expanse of ocean before her. She barely acknowledged her crew at these frequent times as the wind played across her face, her hair dancing around her in the moonlight.

"Captain, is something bothering you?" a woman's voice broke Keira from her staring one evening.

She started and turned to see Clover leaning on the rail next to the helm, her auburn hair tied away from her pale face with a silk red ribbon.

"No, nothing is bothering me," Keira muttered distractedly.

Clover narrowed her eyes and frowned, "Captain."

"Yes?"

"I know I am pushing my place, but there is most definitely something wrong," she persisted and Keira sighed.

"I miss my husband," she whispered, not looking at the other woman.

Clover looked stunned but the feeling past quickly, "Who is he?"

Keira smiled and looked down at the wheel she was gripping, "Jack Sparrow."

Clover smiled at the name, "Ah yes. Captain Feng had plenty of troubles with Sparrow. He is a lucky man; you are a fine Captain…and friend."

Keira looked surprised at this small addition of her compliment and she turned her green eyes curious, "You consider me a friend?"

"Yes."

Keira blushed, "I thank you for being my friend too."

The two women laughed and Keira moved away form the wheel toward the stairs. Clover watched her and took the wheel even before her Captain could ask.

"I'm going to get some shut eye, man the wheel."

"Aye, Captain."

Keira nodded and proceeded down the stairs to her cabin, quickly collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sail ho!" Where the first words Keira heard the next morning, she was startled awake from the racket her crew was making,. Every member seemed to be screaming the same words repeatedly until Clover burst into the room looking excited.

"What the devil is going on out there?" Keira grumbled, shielding her eyes from the glow of the bright sun streaming through the cabin door.

"Captain, it's the Pearl!" Clover reported happily.

Keira's eyes instantly lit up and she sprang to her feet, quickly rebuttoning her kimono and adjusting the knot around her neck. She rushed out onto the deck, momentarily blinded by the bright sun. As soon as her vision cleared her eyes fell on the familiar black sails of her love, The Black Pearl.

"Orders, Captain?" her first mate asked, appearing instantly at her side.

"Can we coax a bit more speed from these sails? I have a ship to level with," she said shortly before making her way to the helm, her eyes locked on the Pearl.

Keira's heart raced into overdrive at the thought of seeing Jack again. Her mind reeled with longing thoughts and she smirked, her green eyes following the Jolly Roger as one of her crewmates hoisted it up. Her gaze then shifted back to the Pearl and she smiled when the entire ship turned and stopped moving.

She guided her considerably smaller ship beside the Pearl, scanning the crew as she searched for Jack. Clover rushed to her side and the two smiled excitedly.

"I wasn't expectin' to see the Empress for a good month, Captain Feng," Jack's voice rang out from where he leaned against a bundle of ropes beside the helm.

Keira smiled and stepped into view, pushing her hat away from her face, "Captain Feng is dead, Sparrow. I'm the Captain of this ship."

Jack looked stunned and had to grab hold of the ropes to steady himself as his eyes grazed over his wife. He grinned and turned to Gibbs, a giddy expression on his face.

"Master Gibbs, let this fine crew board our ship. We have business to attend to," he growled and Gibbs nodded.

Jack turned back to his wife, who was now leaning again the side of her junk, her arms crossed as she watched him.

"Love, come aboard!"

Keira nodded happily and turned to her expectant crew, "Mates, prepare to board!"

"Aye!" they chorused and Keira handed Clover a hook.

The two threw their hooks, making sure they caught and swung over as the rest of the crew followed suit. Jack caught Keira in his arms and she buried her face in his chest, not wanting him to let her go.

Clover watched the two and smirked, her attention quickly distracted as she turned to study the rest of the crew. Her blue eyes scanned each man with curiosity, ever increasing as her gaze moved over Gibbs and Marty. She stopped when she noticed Barbossa, leaning casually on the other side of the ship, his aura mysterious.

"What's wrong Clover?" Keira broke the woman from her thoughts and she turned.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at Barbossa.

"Hector Barbossa, a fine Captain, to be sure, but a scoundrel nonetheless," Keira said quickly.

Clover nodded and Keira turned her attention back to Jack, who was eagerly pulling her arm. She smiled up at him and let him lead her to his study, but they were cut off by Will and Elizabeth.

"Dear William, I haven't spent a full week with me wife. Can ye give at least ten minutes?" Jack sighed.

Keira snorted and patted his shoulder consolingly, 'It's okay Jack, I'm here for good this time. I'll meet you in a moment."

Jack mumbled something under his breath and trudged moodily into his cabin. Keira watched him with loving eyes before averting her attention to her brother.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're safe, what happened?" Will demanded, pulling his sister into a tight hug.

Keira told Will of her adventures, making sure to include her small stint on the Dutchman as well as the death of James Norrington. When she said this her eyes flickered to Elizabeth, who had clasped at hand over her mouth, her honey eye wide.

"Dead? Are you sure?" she whispered.

Keira nodded gravely and bowed her head, "I watched it with my own eyes, Elizabeth. My father killed him, I am still not fully adjusted to the loss, he was a fine man."

"Yes, of course, but alas, he did lose his way," Elizabeth nodded, seeming to convincer herself that he deserved it.

Keira clenched her jaw and looked up at Will, who hadn't spoken, "Will, are you alright?"

"You could have killed him," he muttered, averting his eyes.

"What?"

"You could have killed Jones! You said yourself the chest was right in front of you, Keira, you could have ended it!"

"Will, I told you I couldn't. They locked me up before I could react! I had no time and I had a feeling Jones has a bigger part in all this and if I killed him then something bad would happen," Keira yelled, her temper flaring. "Why don't you try then, William! I've had enough."

Will gaped at her and she huffed, stomping off toward Jack's cabin furiously. He looked at Elizabeth and she shrugged, not sure what had just happened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jack looked up when Keira stomped into his study. She slumped into a seat across from him and buried her face in her hands, her long hair hiding her face. He smiled and moved around the table toward her and she looked up.

"Jack," she whispered, wrapping her arms him and standing up. "I hate this."

"What, Love?" he muttered into her hair.

"Everything," she replied, running her fingers over his back.

Jack nodded in understanding and held her tighter, "I've missed you, Love."

Keira laughed, understanding the hidden meaning behind this and she kissed him with everything she had. She pressed herself against him longingly and he stumbled backwards toward the bedroom.

"I've waited far to long for this," Jack chuckled, pulling Keira into the bedroom.

She instantly fell onto the bed, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to her. Jack kissed her hungrily and she moaned, undoing her sash as his finger inched under her tunic. Jack ran his hands up over her toned stomach, her skin erupting with goose bumps. Keira smiled and pulled Jack's tunic off, throwing it aside.

"Promise me something, Keira," Jack muttered breathlessly between Keira's heated kisses.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Don't leave again," he breathed.

Keira bit her lip, fighting back tears and nodded, "I promise, Jack. I will never leave you. I love you."

Jack pressed his lips to hers as a reply, his hands moving to the small of her back as he pulled her closer. Keira spent the rest of the evening in the arms of her husband, unaware of the events soon to take place, that could jar the pirate world forever.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Here you go, another chapter. Sorry if last chapter seemed a little weak. I'm really starting to feel the affects of school. I hope this chapter is at least a little better. I tried really hard to put as much as I could into it. **

**Jessica, I hope you like the tiny steps Clover is making toward Barbossa. She'll be closer to Barbossa in the next chapter, in terms of charming him. I'm not really sure when they'll be a couple, but I'm working on it. **

**Now, you all know what to do, hit that little button down there and tell me what you think!**

**Sadie**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Passing Time on the Journey to the Brethren…

The blue waters of the Atlantic danced before Keira's eyes as she sat at the prow of the Pearl, her legs dangling over the side as usual, her face turned up toward the rising sun as the ocean spray splashed against her cheeks in cool droplets.

Jack watched his wife from the helm, admiring her from head to toe. She was still clad in the formfitting emerald kimono and black breeches. Her hair brawn away from her face in a long plait down her back. The loose hair around her face wet from the ocean spray. Jack smiled when he heard her sigh, titling her head forward as the wind picked up, her green eyes closed.

"You can't be gettin' distracted on me now, Sparrow," Barbossa's gruff voice snapped Jack from his admiring state.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Barbossa," Jack snapped, turning to the taller, older man.

Barbossa chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, "Now that ye wife is aboard, I won't allow you to drift off like ye just did. You're the Captain, and a captain can't be distracted by a woman."

Jack scoffed, "If I were you, Barbossa, I would not be speaking, for I've seen you glancing at the new wench, Clover," he teased in a childish tone.

Barbossa looked stunned and Jack looked triumphant. He returned his gaze to his wife and Barbossa stomped away, not sure whether to argue or give up.

Clover, on the other hand, caught Barbossa as he made his way to the stairs below deck. AS he was going down she was coming up, a bottle of rum in her hand. She blushed furiously and moved aside to let him pass and he continued his way below, his pale blue eyes stealthily glancing over her figure in the blue kimono and black breeches she was donning.

"Sorry," she muttered quickly as he passed, before rushing up the stairs and onto the deck.

Keira noticed the woman stumbled onto the deck, her cheeks a vibrant red. She swung her legs over the rail, hopping back onto the deck. She strode over to her and took the bottle of rum, taking a swig.

"You're up early," she mumbled.

"Couldn't sleep, Captain," Clover replied, looking at the boards of the deck.

"How's Hector?" Keira asked in a sing-song voice and Clover blushed even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered with embarrassment.

Keira winked, a goofy grin spreading across her face, "It's alright Clover, I'll keep it a secret. But there's something I wan to tell you as well…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jack watched his wife pull Clover aside as few moments after she stumbled onto the deck. He could no longer hear their conversation and his curiosity spiked. He leaned forward over the wheel, straining to hear what Keira was saying to the newest woman aboard the ship. When he came to no avail, Jack growled and eased back into an upright position, although his eyes continued to follow his wife about the deck as she commenced with her morning chores.

"Jack, could I have a word?" Will broke Jack from his musing a few moments later.

Jack let out an exasperated sigh and handed the wheel over to Gibbs. He reluctantly followed Will into his study and flopped into the nearest chair, propping his feet up on the desk.

"What is it, dear William?" he asked wearily.

"There's something wrong with Keira," he said quickly and Jack stared at him.

"I've been with her every night since she returned to this ship, William, I think I would know if she had a fault," Jack sighed.

"No, Jack, I think she's going to have a child."

Jack stiffened, his brown eyes wide, "What?"

Will nodded gravely, "Aye, I saw her this morning, she looked sick, and she never looks sick, Jack."

Jack looked even more bewildered and got to his feet, shaking his head stubbornly, "No, she's just adjusting to being back on the Pearl, is all. She's not used to it yet. You don't know anything about children, mate. My wife is not pregnant."

Will got to his feet as well, "If you say so, Jack. But I even asked Elizabeth and she agrees, but Keira hasn't said anything herself, so I'm just telling you what I think."

"You;'re wrong, mate," Jack said quickly. "Elizabeth does not know Keira's body like I do. I know she's not with child and she won't be. Not until this mess is over."

Will narrowed his eyes curiously at that comment but could not reply when the study door swung open to reveal none other than Keira. Her eyes shifted carefully between her brother and husband before she spoke.

"Will, Elizabeth is looking for you. Jack, what's wrong, you look pale," she said, moving into the room and cupping Jack's face gently in her hands.

"It's nothing, Love," he muttered, kissing her softly.

"Jack."

"Hmm?"

"You're lying to me, what's wrong?" she persisted, pushing Jack into the chair he'd vacated.

He looked stubbornly up at her and shook his head, wanting her to speak first. Keira sighed and slammed the study door behind Will as he marched back onto the deck. She moved slowly over to Jack and took a seat on the table in front of him, resting a foot on either side of Jack's thighs.

"What's wrong Jack," she asked quietly, leaning forward to tempt him.

He swallowed hard and Keira leaned even farther forward, her lips inches from his, her hands inching up his thighs.

"Does it have to do with William?" she coaxed, her hand moving still further up his thigh.

Jack was really struggling now, and Keira knew it. She smiled when he swallowed again and nuzzled her cheek against his to get him to break. This seemed to work for her sighed and nodded.

"Fine, William, he told me something," Jack stammered and Keira beamed.

"William told you what?"

"Love, really," he whined, making Keira laugh.

"Come on Jack, I can't help you if you don't tell me," she smiled.

"Hethinksyou'rewithchild," he said quickly and Keira looked confused.

She shook her head, trying to interpret the fast speech before it dawned on her face. Her green eyes widened and she laughed.

"He thinks I'm going to have a baby?" she laughed, clutching her stomach. "That's outrageous!"

Jack sighed with relief and pulled Keira off the table onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his dreadlocked hair.

"Everyone knows you cannot have a child on the sea, any woman would lose it in days," she muttered. "If I was going to bear a child, Jack, I would tell you."

Jack nodded and she leaned close to his ear, her breath warm on the side of his face. She kissed him gently, moving down his neck and he smiled as she kissed his jaw before stopping at his lips. He embraced her without question, his hands moving over the soft material of her breeches.

Keira was the first to pull away and she hopped off his lap, "Later, Jack, you have a ship to crew."

"Love, please," Jack whined and Keira smiled.

"No," and she turned on her heel to find Elizabeth and scold her.

Jack, on the other hand, stayed put, mulling over the idea of Keira having a child. His initial reaction was fear, of being a father, a mentor, a responsible person. Then a sense of comfort washed over him. What would it be like to have a son or daughter? Could he be a good father? The sudden feeling passed quickly though and he pushed the thoughts from his mind hastily. He jumped to his feet and stomped form the study himself, wanting to distract the notion. He ended up bullying Barbossa for a while, Keira nowhere on the deck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Elizabeth Swann, how dare you!" Keira snapped, bursting into the woman's bunk below deck.

Elizabeth jumped, she had been reading a book, absently staring at the same page for almost an hour. She started when Keira burst into the small space and she got to her feet quickly.

"What are you talking about?

"Telling Will you thought I was pregnant! What is wrong with you?" Keira yelled heatedly, the color rising in her cheeks from anger.

"I was only saying what looked evident!" Elizabeth defended.

"Why would you mislead someone like that? If I was going to have a child, don't you think I'd tell my own brother myself!" Keira shot, her temper itching to boil over. "More directly my own husband!"

Elizabeth look stunned and Keira's hand twitched toward the sword at her waist. Her brown eyes flicked to her own sword resting on her hammock and she reached out for it. Keira was too quick for her and she drew her weapon, smacking Elizabeth's hand.

The older woman gasped and lunged for her sword, drawing it as Keira lunged after her. The two woman fought about the lower deck, their fight soon spilling onto the deck as the rest of the crew bustled around them. Will jumped at the clash of swords and everyone stopped to watch the two women go back and forth, each expertly parrying each other's blows.

"Stop this!" Clover shouted, running in between the two and grabbing Elizabeth's sword as it came down for a fatal swing to Keira's arm. Clover's hand began to drip blood as she held the sword tightly in her hand, her blue eyes boring into Elizabeth's brown.

"I suggest you leave this matter be, Elizabeth. You're not helping the situation fighting about it," she said coldly.

Keira watched as Clover let the sword go, a deep gash in her palm where she's held it. Elizabeth eyed the blood on the sword before sheathing it. She turned on her heel with a huff and stomped over to Will, who looked slightly bewildered. Clover then turned to Keira and nodded silently, a mysterious connection between the two before Keira moved to Jack's side at the helm and Clover moved to another part of the deck, dipping her bleeding hand in a bucket of water and trying to wrap a piece of cloth around it.

Barbossa moved forward and took her hand, tying the cloth over the wound for her. Clover blushed again and thanked him before moving below deck to find a new sponge.

"I'm sorry that had to happen," Keira muttered as Will past her on his way to join the crew below deck for dinner.

"Don't," he growled, not looking at his sister as she jumped down from the rail beside the helm.

"William Turner, I am apologizing for my foolish mistake and you ignore me! Where is your dignity?" she demanded, her temper flaring again.

Will sighed and looked up at her, "Keira, please, just leave it. She did not mean to upset you. It was my fault I told Jack in the first place, just let it pass."

The young Turner clenched her jaw in anger, her mind reeling, "Fine, but if it happens again, I'll kill her," she growled and stomped away to Jack's study, grabbing a bottle of rum from Gibbs as she went.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here you go! A faster update and I hope a good one. Bellatrix, this one was for you, cuz I know you are bent on seeing Keira preggers. I hope that now you'll see why I didn't get her pregnant…yet. But I wanted to toy with Jack's mind a little too. **

**Jessica, I hope you're still liking Clover. I told you she'd be closer to Barbossa this chapter! Maybe next chappie they'll actually kiss or something, I'm not sure. But I have to keep the focus on Jack and Keira. Their problems are ever mounting as the Brethren looms closer. **

**That's all I'm saying on that front, you all know what to do now! Push that little button and review!**

**Sadie **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Arriving At The Brethren

"So much has changed," Keira muttered absently, her eyes staring out over the endless ocean as she stood next to Jack at the helm.

"What has?" he asked quietly, looking down at her.

"Everything, Elizabeth and I, Will, the world," she trailed, her hair blowing around her face as she stared.

"I don't think it could have been prevented, Love," Jack smiled down at his wife, seeing the changes in her, her dress, her posture, her attitude, all a hint different than when they had first met. "You have changed so much, Keira. That thirst to prove yourself has disappeared, your anger mounted. The love of family possesses you now and you hold it dearer every day."

Keira looked up at Jack and smiled, "I suppose so, but Elizabeth and I, we used to be such close friends and now…"

"I know," Jack nodded. "Couldn't be prevented, Love, just leave it be."

Keira nodded and turned to him. She wrapped her arms around his middle under his coat and kissed him gently. He smiled down at her, basking in her warmth as she pressed herself against him, resting her head on his chest as he gripped the helm.

"How long will we be on open water before we reach the Cove?" she asked quietly after a long pause.

"Shouldn't be long, Love. I myself am getting quite weary of the same scenery for so long."

Keira smiled and looked up at him, her green eyes soft, "Jack, what will become of us all in the end?"

Silence was what greeted Keira and she narrowed he eyes, watching Jack closely as he scanned the empty deck of the ship. He looked down at her after a moment and shrugged.

"I cannot predict the future, Love but I can tell you that we will get through this," he muttered.

Keira nodded and pulled away from him. She smiled and made her way onto the deck to begin her morning chores, Clover joining her soon after. The two women progressed sweeping and mopping the deck before moving to staining the railings with old wood stain.

"What's wrong, Captain, you look troubled," Clover broke the silence between them as they dipped their brushed in the murky liquid.

"Nothing, Clover, I'm fine," Keira smiled, returning to her painting.

"Is it Jack?"

Keira looked up at this and frowned, "No."

Clover nodded, pursing her lips. She swept her auburn bangs from her face and turned away from Keira, her blue eyes scanning the deck as the crew slowly emerged to do their morning chores. Barbossa wagered onto the deck, his monkey perched on his shoulder Clover went scarlet and turned back to the rail, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Maybe you should just talk to him," Keira advised, nudging Clover in the ribs.

"No! I would never have a chance!" she whispered, her cheeks still bright red.

"Trust me, you will," Keira smiled, placing her brush into the stain and pushing Clover towards Barbossa.

He frowned when he saw the two women approaching him and crossed his arms over his chest as they approached. Keira grinned at him over Clover's shoulder and came to a halt before him.

"Barbossa, meet Clover," she smiled, petting the monkey in his shoulder. She'd opted to nickname him Hairy instead of calling him Jack.

Barbossa nodded curtly at Clover, who looked anywhere but at him. She blushed and looked pleadingly at Keira, who looked infinitely amused at the situation.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," she nodded and strode away.

Clover looked mortified as she watched her Captain walk away, her attention only to be distracted when Barbossa grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Keira smiled inwardly when she saw Barbossa speaking to Clover in hushed tones as she made her way to the helm. Jack was watching Gibbs argue with Elizabeth over which way to pull a rope. Keira shook her head and hopped up onto the railing beside the wheel, propping her feet up and leaning against the banister.

"Jack, what's that?" she muttered, pointing out over the starboard side of the ship.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, his warm brown gaze following her finger. His eyes narrowed as the form of a ship appeared in the haze of the morning and he frowned, "It can't be."

"Can't be what?" Keira demanded, her green eyes locked on her husband.

"The Cove."

"What? Already? Jack, are you sure?" Keira persisted as she watched dozens of ships appear in thin air from the mist as it cleared.

For leagues stemmed ships of different sizes and shapes, different masts and sails of every color. Keira stared wide eyed at the spectacle, the Cove becoming clearer as the morning progressed. Jack clenched his jaw and turned back to the wheel while the rest of the crew ogled the many ships.

"All hands back to your stations! We have work to do!" Jack ordered, breaking everyone from their trance.

The rush of movement brought Keira back to her senses and Will strode up to her as she ran her fingers through her long, loose hair.

"Keira, if we don't do this right, we may never see our father again," he muttered, keeping his voice low.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Dutchman. If we work this gathering the right way we can fight Beckett's war and still save our father. If we come out victorious, I can save Elizabeth from the Gallows," Will explained, the determination gleaming in his eyes.

The younger Turner frowned, her green eyes darting out over the ocean as Jack instructed the crew to dock the ship and prepare the boats.

"But what about Jack and my future, Will. What is to become of us if we fail?"

Will looked out into the clear blue ocean lapping up against the beaches of the Cove. He considered for a long moment as Keira watched him, studying the long range of emotions passing through his eyes.

"I don't know sister, but you will not perish. I have a feeling Jack plans to settle down," he finally muttered.

"I can't se Jack ever settling down," Keira scoffed, her gaze shifting to her husband, who was now waving her over from the long boat. Barbossa was sitting cross from him.

Will looked down at his sister but said nothing, watching her run to the boat and jump in. Elizabeth strode to his side, taking his hand as Gibbs and Cotton lowered the boat so the three could row ashore.

"You worry," she muttered softly in his ear, her warm breath on the side of his face.

"Yes."

"You worry more about her than you do what will happen after all this, Will," she continued.

He looked at her, his eyes wide, "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, her chestnut hair falling in her eyes, "We should think about now and what will happen to the future if ever we succeed. Do not worry about her problems, Will. Worry about ours."

"What problems? You mean the Gallows? We are far from being safe from the Gallows, Elizabeth. There is no real hope there," Will frowned at the realization. "We are pirates."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What's wrong, Love, you look worried," Jack whispered as he rowed the longboat toward the shore.

Keira shook her head, only wanting to think. She pulled her legs to her chest, her eyes blank as she stared out over the lapping waves. She could feel both Barbossa and Jack's eyes on her. She was contemplating what Will had said to her, about her future and her father. She wished she could find out what would become of her after the war, if there was to be a war. What would life be like? Would she really have children with Jack? Live a life on land?

"No, not possible," she muttered, shaking the outrageous thought from her mind.

Jack looked up at the sound of her voice, "What?"

"Nothing," she smiled, cupping his cheek in her hand, his stubble tickling her palm, "Nothing."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sorry it's short, I didn't know what to write, but I had to write something! If it's not as good let me know and I'll try and rework it. I don't really like this chapter much. I don't really feel accomplished, but I wanted them to at least get to the Brethren in this chapter. Let me know what you think please! **

**Sadie**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Finally, the Anticipated Pirate Brethren. 

Men. Men of every race and nationality, Chinese, American, British and European, all were crowding one small space. There were a few women, Keira being one of them, all Captains or hands before the mast. Jack looked slightly bewildered at the growing group but the feeling past as they silenced.

Barbossa cleared his throat loudly to call order to the Captains, Hairy screeching loudly on his master's shoulder. Keira took a seat in the sand of the beach, watching as all the men and women turned at the sound of Barbossa's voice.

"We have all been called here to discuss the times changing. Piracy is at stake and Lord Cutler Beckett has begun to wage war on the few remaining pirate nations. We need to take a stand against Beckett and the East India Trading Company before it's too late," he began, the other men and women going completely silent to listen.

Jack nodded and got to his feet to a rumble of opposition and Keira frowned. He waited for quiet before continuing off Barbossa's words.

"Beckett is using the notorious Davey Jones as his puppet to begin his war on piracy. He is using Jones to eliminate opposition in the form of Portuguese Trading Companies. He plans to wipe out the existence of all that call themselves pirate, we must fight!"

Keira nodded and stood up in between her husband and Barbossa as various captains nodded in agreement to his statement. She cleared her throat, placing her hands on her silk clad hips.

"Beckett is using the heart of Davey Jones as a chip to keep him under his wing. If Beckett is defeated we will be able to thrive on the seas. We will have the ability to explore new places without the complete risk of facing the Gallows. What say you?"

"Aye!" The large group chorused and Jack wrapped his arm around her waist.

Keira smiled as the various pirates began to applaud her small speech. She looked up at Jack and he smiled down at her, proud that his wife was the one making an impact. Barbossa nodded silently next to the younger Turner, his mind straying to Clover who was patiently waiting for his return on the Pearl.

"Very well, If war is to be waged we must first organize a leader. One flagship to command the vast army of pirates fighting for one common cause," Barbossa piped up, sending the rest back into silence.

"The Black Pearl!" a French captain yelled, he was leaning against the base of a tree a little out of sight.

Barbossa turned to Jack, whose brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. Keira looked up at him as well to see his reaction and smirked.

"What say you?" she asked again.

At first there was a rumble of conversation about the large, variously clothed group. The French pirate stood up from his spot and thrust his fist in the air. Keira watched with interest as he bellowed his opinion over the rumble.

"She's the only ship who can out run the Dutchman. The Black Pearl is perfect for our flagship. She's the grandest, and most paced!"

Keira watched as the hundreds of faces turned toward herself and Jack. Hairy jumped back onto Barbossa shoulders and screeched loudly, making the couple jump. She smirked when Jack's hand twitched toward his pistol but she grabbed it to stop him, her green eyes moving out over the crowd of pirates.

"Well you scabrous dogs, what say you?" she demanded more forcefully.

"Aye!" they all chorused and Jack instantly straightened.

"Very well, our first aim is to load up on every supply we need. We will have to attack the Dutchman with much force, she has Triple Guns and high speeds. Go back to your lands, restock and regroup and we'll return to the attack," Jack ordered, hooking his thumbs in his sash.

"Aye!" they chorused again and began to disperse.

Keira turned to Jack, her eyes bright, "That was much easier than I thought it would be."

"Aye, Love, but then again, you are a wonderful persuader," Jack muttered, leaning close to her ear, his breath warm against the side of her face.

Keira grinned and ran her hand seductively over his chest, "I can persuade you back on the ship of you like," she muttered thickly.

"There will be none of that!" Barbossa snapped, glaring at Keira. "We have plans to make, come on."

He turned and stomped back to the longboat leaving Keira looking bewildered at Jack before the realization dawned on her face and she smirked. Jack looked curiously down at her, noticing the sudden smirk and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Keira."

"Yes?"

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, Jack I promise," she smiled sweetly up at him, kissing him softly before bounding over the longboat as well and climbing in.

Jack sighed and followed his wife, climbing into the boat and grabbing a set of paddles, rowing back to the Pearl in silence.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Well? What happened?" Will demanded as soon as his sister stumbled onto the deck of the Pearl.

Keira swiped a long strand of hair from her face and looked up at him grimly, "We have a war to fight, Will."

His brown eyes widened when she said this and he followed her toward the study as Jack and Barbossa climbed onto the deck. He grabbed his sister's shoulders, spinning her to look at him, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"Keira, what about our father?" he demanded.

The younger woman sighed a her posture slightly slouching beneath his hands, "Will, really, would you think I wouldn't manipulate the Brethren to decide not to go after the Dutchman? Who do you think I am?"

"Just answer the question," he growled as Jack strode over to them.

"We are going after the Dutchman, and yes, I plan to kill Jones," she growled, stepping out of Will's firm grip.

He nodded in content as Jack approached. The two men glanced at each other briefly before Jack turned to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I think we have an appointment with my study, do we not?" he muttered huskily, making Keira smile.

"Aye Captain," she grinned, cupping his cheek in her hand and brining him down to her for a quick kiss.

Will shook his head as his sister strode away and turned to se Elizabeth watching him, her honey eyes meeting his. He flashed a weak smile and made his way over to her, intent on reporting to her everything he had just learned from Keira.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Clover sat patiently below deck, her blue eyes unfocused as she stared at the flickering candle in front of her. Her long auburn hair was tied from her face with a blue ribbon save for a few strands in her face. She was silently tracing designs in the dust of the table top she was leaning on when a thump of footsteps snapped her from her daze.

The young woman looked up to see Barbossa making his way down the stairs, his blue eyes searching for something that he seemed unable to find. Clover blushed and turned away, hoping he would not notice her. She war sorely mistaken.

"Clover, lass, I was looking for you," he said gruffly, flashing a quick smile.

"For me?" she asked, looking surprised and jumping to her feet.

"Aye, love, I was," he nodded, holding out his am so Jack the Monkey could hop of onto the floor.

Clover blinked, her cheeks a soft pink with embarrassment. Barbossa looked down at her, a hint of uncertainty in his gaze. She returned his gaze with a bit more longing and slowly inched a small, pale hand to his face, tangling her fingers in his beard. He narrowed his eyes, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Clover smiled at his lack of experience with women and closed the space between them, pecking him on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I'll just…go," she blushed furiously after drawing away.

Barbossa watched her scurry up the steps and out onto the deck, still unsure of what had just happened. He had only experienced a soft feeling with women when he was a much younger lad as was a little rusty on the edges. He shook Clover from his mind, reminding himself he was supposed to be assisting with plotting the course to Port Royal. He grumbled something resembling 'Women' before moving moodily deeper below deck for some rum.

Meanwhile, on deck Jack and Keira were making the most of their time, Jack watching his wife as she dug around his study looking for the right maps to start plotting the course of their newly declared war against Beckett. Unknown to Keira, he was hiding them just out of sight under his thigh so she would not find them, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Jack where are they?" she whined after scowering the room for the fifth time.

"They have to be in here somewhere, Love," he smiled.

Her green eyes flicked to where he was sitting and narrowed. She saw a bit of parchment by his thigh and instantly knew why he was smiling. She flash a mischievous smile of her own and moved slowly toward Jack, straddling his lap seductively.

"I know you have them, Jack," she muttered softly, her breath warm on his ear.

"Do I?" he smiled, a hint of his gold teeth glinting in the dull light of the room.

"Aye."

"And where are they?" he whispered as Keira ran her fingers over his jaw line, tracing the stubble before she lightly yanked the two braids on his chin.

"Right here," she smiled, tracing her hand down his thigh.

Keira grinned when she felt him tense as her fingers traced upward toward his abdomen. She could hear his breath catch in his throat and she let out a small, triumphant laugh. Jack tried with all his might to keep his lust under control as his wife tempted him but his barrier quickly deteriorated at the feel of her fingers tracing his thigh.

"You caught me," he muttered, hoping she would stop torturing him with her soft fingers.

"Aye I did," she nodded, brushing her lips over his.

"Love, I'm not going to be able to restrain myself much longer, what say you?" he asked suddenly, every word the truth.

Keira grinned at his confession and hopped of his lap, grabbing the front of his tunic, "Then let's go Mr. Sparrow. We have a war to plan, let's make the most of it."

Jack smiled as he let Keira pull him into their bedroom, knowing she was right.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**All right! Here's another one for ya! I know the Brethren was kinda short, but I wasn't exactly sure how to put what has already been discussed in previous chapters. I think I did pretty good, no? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one. I updated a little faster...not as fast as I did over the summer, I know, but I try. **

**Jessica, I hope you enjoyed reading Clover finally kissing Barbossa. I thought that little part was cute and I wanted that just for you. **

**Okay, that's all from me, now hit that little button down there and tell me what you all think!**

**Sadie**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The Quiet Before the Storm

Clover wandered below deck, her blue eyes glazed. She was patiently waiting for Barbossa to come back from Jack's cabin. He was assisting in the route to take before they attacked Beckett and his fleet. The loud clunk of the door opening pulled her from her thoughts and she turned, her long auburn hair falling in her eyes.

"Don't be startled, Lass,, it's only me," Barbossa muttered as he appeared in the dull, candle lit area.

"Well? What are we doing? Where are we going?" she demanded.

Barbossa chuckled, taking her arms and guiding her to chair. He sat down across from her, flashing a smile. Clover studied him curiously, her eyes narrowed in wonder as she studied his face. She stiffened at the feel of his thumbs gliding over the silk kimono she was wearing.

"Jack gave us the Empress," he muttered, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"What?"

Barbossa sighed and stroked his beard, "Jack gave us the Empress. We're going to be his next most valuable ship. We hit the counter attack while the Pearl reloads. We're going to Tortuga to restock."

Clover blinked, comprehending all of the information Barbossa had just told her. She could feel his eyes on her and she shook her head.

"But what about Keira? As far as I know she's still me captain."

"Aye, she is, but she has given me this," he reached inside his coat and drew out the unmistakable knot necklace. "I announce my captaincy to the crew in a few hours. Then we head to the Empress and cut off."

"And I am to go with you?" Clover questioned, her blue eyes boring into Barbossa's.

"Aye."

At first she looked upset, her thoughts reeling with wonder at how she was supposed to cope without her new friend, Keira. The fear of the situation quickly passed, though, replaced with happiness that she could finally have the time she wanted with Barbossa, a man she had come to respect, and care for, since the day they'd met.

"Are you all right, Lass?" he muttered.

"Aye," she nodded, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Aye, I'm fine. I'm great," she smiled.

Barbossa let out a long sigh of relief and got to his feet. Clover followed suit, only to watch him turn to leave. She grabbed his arm, turning him back to her and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. She smiled at the sound of his heart beat and closed her eyes.

"Lass, what are you doing?" he muttered softly, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," she blushed and backed away. "I forgot my place."

Barbossa chuckled and looked down at the woman before him. He studied her eyes, seeing the care in them and felt the same for her. Before he knew what was going on he'd closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. Clover smiled against his lips and kissed him back, only to be interrupted by the loud bang of the door again.

Keira appeared at the bottom of the stairs just as the two broke apart. Clover was practically glowing red while Barbossa could not restrain a smile.

"What are you two doing?" she asked curiously, her green eyes on Clover.

"N-nothing, Captain, I was just leaving," the woman stuttered, her cheeks still flushed red.

Both Keira and Barbossa watched Clover rush away. As soon as she was gone Keira turned to Barbossa, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What were you doing with her, Hector?" she demanded.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," he frowned, leaning against the table, and picking up an apple.

"I will call you what I want, Barbossa," Keira snapped. "What were you doing?"

"Talking," the older man said flatly, taking a bite f his apple and leaving Keira alone below deck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXX

Jack stood staring out at the open ocean, his compass sitting on the rail next to the wheel. Keira sighed as she watched him on the deck, knowing he was distracted by the looming war. She slowly climbed the stairs to the helm, picking up the compass and sitting on the rail. The dial spun as she held it, coming to a rest on Jack.

"It still works perfectly," she smiled, studying the beat up compass.

"Hmm?" Jack mumbled, not looking at her.

"Nothing, I was just talking," she shrugged, closing it.

"We should reach Tortuga in a few days, we're making good time."

Keira nodded, studying her husband as he stared distractedly at the ocean. There was a loud bang, starting the both of them and they looked down to see Will jumping away from a loose barrel of gun powder. He looked up at the two and smiled sheepishly before following Elizabeth in the chase after it.

"Barbossa is getting wrestles, he's eager to take Clover and leave with his own ship," Keira returned her attention back to Jack.

"I know, he should be on his way soon. We will finally be free of him," Jack smiled at the thought, his gold teeth glinting in the sunlight.

Keira shook her head, fighting the smile twitching at the edge of her lips. She shifted her gaze to the deck to see Barbossa talking with Clover, his hand resting on her waist, the knot necklace she had given him around his neck. The rest of the Chinese crewmen were busy bustling around gathering provisions to head over the Empress.

"Barbossa, time to go," Jack yelled a few moments later and all the movement on the deck stopped.

The older man nodded and drew his sword, "Crew, board the Empress!"

All in one the crew of the Empress moved to the back of the ship and began to cross the plank, each mate dragging a barrel of gunpowder or a crate of rum. Keira grabbed a barrel of slated meat and lugged it across onto her old ship.

"Now we sail as equals," Clover smiled, helping Keira drag the barrel below deck.

"Aye, hopefully we will come through this mess alive," she nodded, placing the barrel nest to the rum and straightening.

"We will, I know it. I have a feeling piracy will prevail, we have at least another decade before we do indeed run dry."

Keira smiled and nodded, "Maybe in China, but here, no. I know Jack will never want it, but I have a feeling we will have to settle into the law abiding community on land. It will hard for the both of us, but I feel it coming."

Clover shook her head, not wanting to believe the words coming from her friend's mouth, "No, you will prsper on the seas. You have that undying want for adventure. How do you think you got here? Jack was drawn to you because you love freedom, you cherish that adventurous spirit. You will never be able to live on land, Keira. I know you better than that."

"Maybe, but that is what my gut tells me. I hope I'm wrong," Keira nodded and returned to the deck, crossing back over to the Pearl.

Within a few hours the gangplank crossing to the Empress was dropped and the ship sailed at a safe distance behind the Pearl. Keira watched it's red sails billow in the wind as she lay on the rail behind the helm. Jack was off making sure there was enough food an rum for the little remaining journey to Tortuga and Will and Elizabeth were sitting on the deck below watching Marty and Cotton play dice.

"You know, Lass, Jack is mighty trouble by this war. Are ye sure it was the right choice of action?" Gibbs' gruff voice broke Keira from her thoughts.

She turned her green gaze to the old man and shrugged, "Only time will tell, Gibbs."

"He's concerned for yer safety, Keira. He lost you once, he's not going to want to lose you again. Just make sure, when you venture over the Dutchman. If you do. Kill Jones swiftly and don't hesitate, before you know it his entire crew will be upon you and I don't think Jack wants that."

"I know he wants me safe, Master Gibbs. I promise you I'll stay out of harms way until I can get my hands on Jones, that is. Then I'll have my vengeance," Keira growled.

Gibbs shook his head as Keira turned back to her gazing out at sea. The old man patted her arm before moving away and taking a seat with Will and Elizabeth.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX**

**Okay here's another chapter for you all. Hope you like! Sorry it's a little short, but I couldn't really think of what to write, but I had to write something! I just wanted them to talk stuff out and question the future a bit. I promise there will be more action next chapter and I hope it'll be longer. **

**Jessica I hope you like Clover kissing Barbossa again, they are now officially a couple I guess. **

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. Don't forget to tell me what you think! **

**Sadie**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Beginning Beckett's War

The journey from Tortuga was long and foreboding. Keira could feel the anxiousness of the crew as the war loomed over them. Now that the ship was fully stocked with artillery and firearms the tension was mounting at such a level it stunned her.

"Love, could I have a word," Jack muttered in her ear the third day they were on the sea from Tortuga.

"Aye," she nodded and quietly followed her husband into his study, like so many times before. A sinking feeling hit Keira as Jack closed the door behind her at the thought that she might never do that again.

"When this war begins, there is no telling that either of us will survive," Jack muttered, taking a seat across from her and propping his feet up on the table.

"I know."

"And what would you do if I perished?" he pressed, looking for some reaction from the woman he loved.

Keira closed her eyes, letting out a long, weary sigh, "Jack, why think of this now when the future is not yet upon us. I will come to that conclusion, should I be forced to, when the time comes, but now, I am only focused on getting through this. I am focused on killing Jones once and for all."

Jack nodded, his warm brown eyes studying Keira's set face. He could see the determination in her that she had when they'd first met, that undying fire to be someone when she thought she was nothing. At that moment he could almost see a mirror image of Will before him and he jumped, blinking furiously.

"What's wrong?" Keira demanded, noting his jump.

"Nothing, love, nothing," he shook his head, the image of his wife moments before slowly fading to the back of his mind.

Keira narrowed her eyes at him but did not press the matter. She was shaken from her state at the sound of scuffling outside the study, the door burst open to reveal a worried looking Gibbs.

"Cap'n, they have flanked us to the north, they've started to fire on us, shall we start the attack?"

Jack jumped to his feet frantically and rushed from the room. Keira drew her sword and ran out onto the deck. Her eyes instantly fell on the horizon and she recoiled at the massive amounts of ships sails lining the never ending expanse. Her jaw dropped as they slowly made progress closer to the Pearl, the Dutchman prominent against the other ships. Will rushed up to his sister, his brown eyes narrowed as well. He frowned at the sight of the Dutchman and bowed his head.

"He's going to take advantage of the triple guns, we must ward him off until the end," he muttered, fingering his sword. "But this time, we stay and fight. This time, there's no Kraken."

Keira looked up at her brother with a hollow gaze. The two had a silent connection for a split second before Keira turned away from him to move below deck to load the guns. Will watched her hurry away before grabbing a pistol and tossing a musket to Elizabeth.

"Hold fire until I give word!" Jack ordered, his face appearing at the top of the stairs, blocking the sunlight.

Keira looked up at him and nodded, holding her hand in the air to signify hold fire. Her gaze was set on the porthole in front of her, Pintel and Ragetti crouched beside the cannon. The entire crew swept into silence as the sound of the firing triple guns grew louder and louder.

"Hold," Keira muttered, clenching her jaw as the ship rattled at the cannon fire grew ever closer.

"Fire the first round!" came Jack's voice from above.

"Fire all!" Keira relayed

The ship shook at the immense blasts from the cannons as the first round was fired. Keira dashed quickly up the stairs onto the deck, bracing herself as the ship rattled from the immense cannon fire. Jack was standing poised at the helm as Will and Elizabeth loaded rifles and pistols behind him.

"We are to fire alone?" Keira demanded, grabbing hold of the railing as the ship shuddered from a particularly well aimed cannon ball.

"No," Jack replied.

Keira narrowed her eyes at her husband before a glint of light behind him caught her eye. She turned to look out behind the ship and her eyes grew wide at the sight. Hundreds of ships were lined up behind the Pearl, the closest being the Empress. Keira could see Barbossa at the helm, Clover proudly at his side.

"We're not alone in this war," Will muttered, coming up behind his sister. "I have a feeling this will spill onto shore soon."

"I'll be here when it does," Keira assured him, drawing her pistol with anticipation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The beginnings of the battle wore long into the evening. Keira could now clearly see the Flying Dutchman as it made progress toward the pirates. She sat poised in her usual spot at the bow of the Pearl, her legs dangling over the sides. Her hair whipped across her face as the night air blew over the ocean. By her side sat her pistol, at her waist her sword.

"I guess this is my time to act," she muttered to the darkness, her green eyes shifting blankly to the longboats lining the ship.

"Your time to act on what?" a voice startled Keira.

The younger Turner jumped and turned to see her brother leaning against the mast. She swung her legs back over the side and strode over to the figure, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing that's of your concern, William," she snapped.

"Keira, tell me what you're thinking," Will said calmly, his brown eyes following his sister as she paced in front of him.

She stopped and looked up at him blankly, "I'm going to kill Jones myself."

"How?" he furthered, wanting to know exactly what she was planning.

Keira narrowed her eyes at him and frowned, "That is none of your concern. I will finish this once and for all, William. I'm tired of this."

Will nodded seeing the shadow pass over his sister's face. He did not press the subject further, knowing she was deeply disturbed by what she was planning. He watched her hurry away at a fast clip, not mistaking the sob as she rushed away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Keira stormed into Jack's cabin, making him jump at the loud noise. He sat up from his position at the table, his feet propped up on the table, his hat drown low over his face. He instantly jumped to his feet at the sight of the tears streaming down his wife's face.

"Love, what's--?" he began, moving over to her to comfort her.

Keira jumped away from his warm embrace and shrunk into a corner, forcing herself to stop crying. She took a long, deep breath and wiped the wetness from her face.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Jack, please, go back to sleep," she smiled weakly up at him.

"Love, what was that about?" he asked softly, taking his arms in his hands and caressing her shoulders.

"Nothing. Sleep, Jack," she insisted, kissing him passionately.

She smiled when he kissed her back, feeling the prickle of his beard against her face. She felt the tears return to her eyes at the thought of never feeling that again and quickly pulled away.

"Go to sleep, Jack," she whispered, pushing him toward the bedroom. "Please."

Jack stubbornly obeyed, letting his wife push him onto the bed. She sat beside him until he fell asleep. She waited patiently for his breathing to slow and even out. Keira studied his figure, relaxed and at ease as he slept. She sighed and go to her feet, leaving the cabin and making her way briskly onto the deck.

Keira shivered slightly at what she was about to do. She had been dreading this moment since the Pearl had left Tortuga. She quickly made her way to the nearest longboat and began to slowly lower it down the side of the ship. She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of movement, her green eyes searching the darkness for the source.

When she had finally concluded that no one was there, Keira finished lowering the boat. She took a quick look over her shoulder and climbed over the side of the ship into the darkness.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay here's another one for you all. It's not really what I had in mind for the beginning but I just couldn't stop typing it, so this is what I came up with. I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update, I really haven't had the time or the energy to type up something even remotely decent. This is what I mustered up. I do blame it all on school. It just saps all of my energy. **

**Jessica, I promise there will be more Clover than just that meager sentence in the war. She will come to play a major part towards the end of the war, but that's all I'm going to say there. I also have thought up an ending for the story, but I'm nowhere near it, but I want to put some more thought into how many chapters I want this to be. **

**Okay I've said way too much already…I just wanted to explain myself and apologize. Anyway, just don't forget to review for me and tell me what you all think!**

**Thanks!**

**Sadie **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Complications

"Let me go!" Keira yelled, struggling against her bonds as two soldiers dragged her across the deck of the Flying Dutchmen.

"Be quiet you slag," the one holding her right arm growled, slapping her across the face.

Keira glared at him, her green eyes boring maliciously into her captor's. He smiled and winked before throwing her against the wall nest to the captain's cabin. She slumped to the coral encrusted deck and glared up at the soldiers and crew rushing past as they prepared for another round of firing on the Pearl and the other pirates.

"The captain will see to your sentence," the soldier growled, pulling Keira back to her feet and thrusting her into the familiar cabin.

Keira stumbled into the room, stopping herself from falling over the table just inside. The chest she had gone through great lengths to recover sat on the end, its lid closed, the key sticking out of the lock. Keira narrowed her eyes as she studied the chest, listening closely for the thumping inside.

"Miss Turner, I don't believe we've met," a man's voice greeted her from behind the organ.

Keira lifted her gaze to the sound and frowned, she knew exactly who was speaking and she was not pleased to be hearing his voice.

"You may not know exactly who I am, but your husband, Mr. Sparrow, has made my, perhaps, unwilling acquaintance," the man continued, stepping into Keira's view.

Lord Cutler Beckett leaned casually against the enormous organ of Davey Jones. Everything about the man appalled Keira, from his powdered white wig to his neatly shined shoes.

"I know exactly who you are, Beckett," Keira growled, leaned forward on the table, her green eyes flashing maliciously.

"Then I'm sure you know the consequences of your actions and will understand that you are doomed for the gallows," he said smoothly, moving closer to the table, his eyes locked with Keira's.

"The only person doomed for the gallows is you, you pig," Keira growled. "You are the only man here doing an injustice."

Beckett chuckled and stopped a few feet out of Keira's reach, "Actually, no, you are the pirate, therefore you will be hanged. I run the seas."

Keira scrunched her nose in disgust, forming a large wad of spit in her mouth as she stared at the man in front of her. She waited for him to step forward, willing him to do so. When he did, she smirked and moved around the table.

"What are you smiling at?" Becket demanded in his smooth tone.

Keira shrugged and spat the wad of spit in his face, giving her the distraction she needed. She grabbed the chest off the table and drew her sword, leveling it at Beckett's throat.

"Now, now, Miss Turner, I do not believe you should be acting so rash," Beckett smiled, holding his hands up.

Keira pressed her sword harder at his throat, "Let me off this ship, Beckett, now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he shook his head.

Keira clenched her jaw angrily and sighed, "Very well then," and she placed the chest on the table, reaching quickly into her book and drawing out her father's dagger. "I'll kill him now."

"Go ahead, we already control the seas. I killed the Kraken, and once Jones is dead the sea is mine," Beckett smiled, egging Keira on.

She narrowed her eyes, studying his calm face, "You're lying."

He shrugged and slowly moved toward the chest on the table. Keira jabbed her sword harder at his throat, making him gasp at the sudden pain, a trickle of blood rolling down his neck as it broke skin.

"I will only say this once, Miss Turner, you will wither lower your sword and let me give you the pirate brand, or I will have to call my men in and do this the hard way. You cannot kill Jones alone, you know."

"She's not alone," a man's voice came from the doorway, startling both.

Keira jumped and spun around to see her father standing in the doorway, his face set, his dull eyes on Beckett.

"Let her go, Beckett," he growled.

Beckett let out a chuckled and lifted the brand to his eyes, studying the red hot surface. He looked over it at Keira and her father and smiled.

"Then I am forced to brand the both of you," he shrugged, and a dozen soldiers rushed into the room, shoving Keira against the wall and forcing the sword and dagger from her hand.

"Now this shouldn't hurt a bit."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jack paced eagerly on the Pearl, his heart pounding in his ears. He could not piece together what had gone on in the past twelve hours that would force his wife to disappear. His thoughts reeled in his mind, replying the events of the previous day, searching for anything that would force her to leave the ship, leave him.

"Cap'n," Gibbs broke Jack from his thoughts, stopping his mindless pacing.

"What is it Gibbs?" he asked wearily, blinking at the loud blast of cannons that had become part of the noises of the day.

"Will says Keira was planning something, she must have left to kill Jones herself," he reported, his face grim.

It took Jack a moment to process what exactly Gibbs was saying before he turned away from his first mate and charged down the stairs to the lower deck. Will was leaning over a cannon, signaling for the rest of the crew to bring them out and take aim. Elizabeth was the fist to notice Jack's presence.

"Jack, what's the matter, you look sick," she asked, turning away from the cannon she was helping Marty load.

"William Turner, you knew she was leaving and did not bother to alert me?" Jack spat, his brown eyes flashing angrily.

Will looked stunned at Jack's sudden anger, taking a step back from him, "Jack, what are you--?"

"KEIRA," Jack yelled. "You didn't bother to tell me that Keira was planning on doing this herself? She's my wife!"

Will stood rooted to the spot, stunned at the fact that Jack was actually losing his temper with him. He blinked, trying to figure out what to say.

"Jack, she wouldn't tell me what she was doing. I just had a feeling she had a plan to kill Jones. I have a feeling her plan isn't going to work either."

Jack glared at Will but kept his mouth shut. Neither of the men noticed but al the guns had gone silent from the Trading Company's ships. The Dutchmen had stopped firing along with the rest of the fleet. The only sounds that could be heard were the rustle of the sails in the wind.

A loud, blood curdling scream echoed across the water, breaking both Jack and Will from their trance. Jack shivered, his eyes moving to the Dutchman where the noise seemed to be emanating. There was a loud crack and another scream and Jack knew who's voice he was hearing. His eyes grew wide and he turned to Will, his temper flaring.

"You know who that is?" he growled, his voice so low it could barely be heard over the screams.

"Keira," Will whispered, his eyes watering with each scream.

"This is your fault," Jack growled and stomped off, throwing Marty out of his way in a blind rage.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

The screams were not only affecting Jack and the crew of the Pearl. On the Empress, Clover stood stock still at the helm, her eyes wide with recognition. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing on end as the screams echoed around her.

"Clover, who--?" Barbossa started but she silenced him, pressing her hand over his mouth.

"Shh," she whispered, listening hard as they screams died into silence. "Keira."

"Keira? But she's on the Pearl!" Barbossa shot, his heart pounding.

"Obviously she's not," Clover snapped. We have to save her. I must speak to Jack," she said and rushed off to have a boat prepared.

Barbossa rushed after her and pulled her around to face him as she strode away. She glared up at him, her auburn hair blowing in her blue eyes.

"Aye?"

"Be careful," he muttered, making her smile.

"I'll come back, I promise," she whispered, kissing him gently and moving away to the edge of the ship to climb into her longboat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Jack you cannot go alone! Jones killed you once, don't make him do it again!" Will shouted, running after Jack who was hastily lowering a longboat over the side of the Pearl.

Jack ignored Will's protests and continued lowering the boat, Gibbs assisting his Captain. Will glared at Jack, his brown eyes wide with frustration. He shook his head, knowing he was not going to sway Jack from what he was about to do and strode away, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

Jack glanced over the side of his ship to make sure the longboat had successfully reached the water and jumped back at the sight of Clover climbing up the side. He let out a long, frustrated sigh and helped her onto the deck before angrily opening his mouth.

"Why are you here?" he barked.

"Jack, I'm going with you to rescue your wife, I heard her screams, we must act quickly. Jones could kill her. Or worse, Beckett," she said quickly, her blue eyes pleading.

"Then lets go, Keira needs me," he nodded, softening at her pleading glance.

Clover nodded, clenching her jaw and climbing down the side of the ship back to her won longboat. Jack moved to follow when Will moved toward the edge as well.

"What are you doing Will?" Elizabeth asked before Jack could even protest.

"I am going to save my sister," he said gravely, his face set with determination.

"No," Elizabeth rushed to his side, taking his hand in hers. "Please, don't."

"I have to, she's my family. I cannot abandon my own blood," he said, pulling his hand from her grip. "I'll be back."

Jack shook his head, knowing if Elizabeth could not dissuade Will, then he would do no better. He continued down the side of the ship, joining Clover in her longboat. Will followed close behind, his face still set and grave.

"Hurry, there's no telling if she's lived or died, I don't want to see her dead."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another one! I know you all want to kill me, but I have a plan for this now. I know exactly what's going to happen, unlike when I wrote the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter has a bit more feeling in it than my last, which I didn't really like. So, Bellatrix I hope you'll forgive me for not having the right motivation and I hope you think this one at least has a bit more. **

**Jessica, Clover is back! And I have a little trick up my sleeve for her as well, but I can't tell ou yet. You'll have to wait for my next update, which should probably be on Monday. I'll really try for Monday. **

**But until then, you all know what to do!**

**Sadie**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: On the Flying Dutchman 

The searing pain of the hot brand shot through Keira's skin as Beckett pressed it to her wrist. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from screaming like she knew Beckett wanted. Her father struggled next to her as the smoke billowed from the brand, leaving a bloody mark on his daughter's skin.

Beckett drew the brand away studying the mark on Keira's wrist for a moment before turning to her father with a smirk, "Your turn, Mr. Turner."

"No!" Keira shrieked, struggling against the soldier now binding her hands. "Leave him out of this!"

"You shall listen to the captain and silence!" a harsh voice came from the door.

Keira froze at the familiar voice and glared at the sea creature-like man in the doorway. Davy Jones stumped into the room, his tentacled beard making Keira sick to her stomach. She hid her repulsion gallantly though, glaring determinedly back at him.

"You cannot silence me, you monster!" she growled, her green eyes boring into his blue.

"Ye shall suffer ten lashes from the Bo' sun then, wench," he said, his temper calm.

Beckett grinned and nodded toward the soldier holding Keira's arms and he shoved her out of the captain's cabin to the sound of her father's yell of pain from Beckett's brand. She could still feel the burn on her know bloodied wrist, but said nothing.

The soldier shoved her up against the mast, her face pressed against the cold wood. Keira closed her eyes and prepared for the pain as the rest of the crew stopped working to watch her beating.

"Make her suffer," Jones chuckled, his cold eyes on Keira's back.

The Bo' sun nodded with a wicked smile and pulled his whip from his sash. Keira could hear chuckles and mutterings from the rest of the crew as they anticipated her punishment. Two of the mates grabbed her arms and tied them so she could not run away from the whip. She bowed her head and waited, her long hair falling in her face.

The pain came quickly, the whip cracking loudly. Keira let out an earsplitting scream of pain, feeling the blood stream down her back, her hair mixing with it. She slumped to her knees as the pain coursed through her every nerve. Before she could recover from the lash the Bo' sun struck her again, forcing another scream from her weakening lungs.

"Ye shall not disobey the Captain again, wench, or it'll be fifty lashes!" Jones cackled in between lashes, his blue eyes on Keira's bloodied back, her shirt in shreds as it fell from her shoulders.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jack, Clover and Will sat silently in their longboat. Jack rowing as fast as he could toward the Dutchman. He knew his wife was hurt and he could not stand the curiosity swarming around her well being. He refused to look at the two accompanying him in the boat, his mind only focused on Keira. His brown eyes were glazed as he stared at the wet wood floor of the boat, Keira's face the only thing her really saw.

"Jack, look," Clover whispered, shaking him out of his trance.

He jumped and started, looking up at Clover, her eyes dark in the waning afternoon, "Aye?"

"We're close enough to board," she muttered, pointing over his shoulder at the side of the looming ship.

"Jack, I know a way in, follow me," Will muttered, securing his sword at his side and diving into the water.

Jack nodded and dove in after him, swimming as quick as he could toward the mouth of the ship. Clover followed close behind, her blue eyes on the seaweed covered ship before her. Will was the first to reach the side and grabbed a massive coil of coral and began to climb. He swung skillfully onto the mouth and waited for Jack to climb over next to him before helping Clover.

"This way, it's not far," he muttered and moved off into the darkness, Jack and Clover close behind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Keira came to in the darkness of the brig. She shifted to get to her feet when the pain shot through her. She let out a groan of discomfort and looked down at herself in the sloshing water of her cell.

She was soaked from head to toe, her blood floating in the water around her. Her hair was caked with her blood as well. Although she knew she had donned a waistcoat and tunic before, her shoulders were now bare, her shirt in shreds in the corner of the cell. A loud bang broke Keira from her state and she jumped, covering her exposed torso as best she could.

"Don't worry, daughter, it's me," her father's voice greeted her as he came down the stairs and into view.

"Did they hurt you?" she demanded with concern, her green eyes filled with a range of emotions.

Her father shook his head, drawing out a key and unlocking the cell door, "Here, I brought some clothes. I should be back with your food later; it was too risky to steal it."

Keira took the offered clothes and turned her back on her father. She could feel his eyes on her bloodied back as she pulled the shirt over her head and buttoned the oversized waistcoat.

"Thank you, father," she whispered, a trace of emotion in her voice as she slumped back to the floor, not even bothering to change her breeches. She stiffened at the feel of his arms wrap around her, his wet clothes making her shiver.

"This war will soon be over, Keira, I have faith in you," he muttered before releasing her and stepping out of her cell. "I'll return with food and blankets."

Keira nodded and turned away from him as the lock clicked. She listened to him retreat back up the stairs to the deck before the tears began to fall. Her shoulders shook as Keira let the long held in tears stream down her cheeks and into her already soaked lap. She passed into an uneasy sleep from exhaustion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Jack, look," Will whispered, pointing through the darkness at a feint light a few feet away.

"What is it?" he demanded gruffly.

"The brig," Will replied, drawing his sword and inching toward the light.

Clover drew her own sword, following Will. Jack pulled out his compass, tipping it toward the light. It spun for a moment before setting, the arrow pointing toward the feint flickering light. Jack let out a sigh of relief and drew his sword, stuffing the compass back into shirt.

At first the brig looked empty, all the cells dark and wet with sloshing water. As the three studied the room Clover was the first to spot a huddled form in the corner. She rushed over to the far cell and knelt down, her eyes brimming with tears at the sight of her friend and former captain.

"Keira, wake up," she whispered, tapping her sword against the bars to try and stir the sleeping woman.

Jack quickly rushed to her side and knelt down as well, reaching his hand through the bars to try and reach her. "Love, It's Jack, open your eyes," he whispered softly, willing his wife to wake up. "Love, wake up."

Keira slowly opened her eyes at the sound of Jack's voice. She groaned and stretched, rubbing her eyes with disbelief. Jack, on the other hand, looked ecstatic that she was conscious.

"You're not real, I must be dreaming," she croaked, her voice hoarse from screaming and sleep. "Jack," she crawled to the bars of the cage, reaching out to just touch his fingers.

"Love, it's me, it's Jack," he smiled, stoking her cheek soothingly.

"What happened, we heard you screaming," Clover asked her face set and grim.

"Jones," Keira whispered. "He had me whipped."

There was a loud crash from behind the two and they all turned. Will stood stock still, his brown eyes wide. He had dropped his sword at Keira's words and rushed over to the door of the cell, yanking on it to try and free the lock.

"What are you doing, whelp?" Jack demanded as he watched Will study the hinges of the brig.

"Getting my sister out of here," he growled, leveling a stray bench against the wall at the bottom of the door. "Half pin barrel hinges."

Jack flashed a small smile, backing Clover away from the door so Will could pry it free. Keira slid back from it as well, huddling back in her corner and drawing the blankets her father had brought her closer around her shoulders.

With a loud squeal and the grinding of iron the door lifted free of the hinges. Will threw it aside fast enough for Jack to rush into the cell and embrace his wife. She rested her head on his chest as he held her, her eyes drooping from lack of comfortable sleep.

"Jack, we must hurry," Will insisted from outside of the cell with Clover.

Keira's eyes shot open and she shook her head, "I'm not leaving until Jones is dead."

"Keira, we must go, we are outnumbered," Clover pressed, her eyes on the stairs leading from the deck. "They must have heard the bang."

"I'm not leaving this ship until that monster is dead," Keira growled her tone final.

Will nodded, knowing of his sister's determination to fulfill their promises. He moved into the cell and grabbed her arms, helping Jack pull her to her feet. He wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and Jack did the same. The blanket fell from Keira's shoulders as they helped her from the cell reveling long blood lines from the open wounds on her back. Clover gasped at the sight and Will stopped, turning to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Look," she whispered, pointing a pale finger at Keira's back.

Will let his sister's hand fall to her side and turned around to look at where Clover was pointing. It took him a moment to register what was seeping through Keira's waistcoat. A beep frown crossed his brow and he lifted the oversized coat and tunic to look at her back.

"Will, don't," Keira muttered weakly, the pain returning as the fabric grazed over the open wounds.

Will ignored her and pulled the clothes up to see her back, caked with blood. "We must treat this before it's infected."

Keira heard Jack gulp and closed her eyes, "Just get me out of here first, then we can worry about my cuts."

Will hesitated, glancing at a grim Clover. She nodded and placed her hand over his, lowering the shirt and waistcoat back over the wounds.

"Listen to her," she muttered and grabbed a torch off the wall, leading the group through the narrow passageway to the mouth of the ship

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yet another chapter for you all to enjoy. I tried to get this up yesterday but I didn't have enough time to finish it, sorry Jessica. Anyway, I'm going to start trying to end the story now, the war is still raging but it will end in the next couple chapters. **

**Jessica, Clover shall be reunited with her beloved Barbossa soon. Give me like three more chapters before they return to their respective ships. **

**I hope all of my faithful readers and reviewers enjoy this installment of Lost at Sea. Now go review and tell me what you all think!**

**Thanks!**

**Sadie**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: A Heart Stopped Beating

Keira watched as Jack chest rose and fell with even breathes, his eyes closed in sleep. She smiled, brushing a dreadlock over his shoulder and running her finger over his cheek. He twitched at the feel of her hand and she drew it away, not wanting to wake him. She glanced around to make sure Will and Clover were still asleep.

"I'm sorry Will, but I have to do this alone," she whispered, drawing her father's dagger and moving off down the small passage back to the brig, the cloth used for bandages digging into her sides as she crept away into the darkness.

As soon as Keira was out of sight, Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes. He quietly got to his feet and adjusted his sash. He glance down at Will and Clover, seeing that they both were really asleep and grabbed his sword.

"She never stops wanting to prove herself," he muttered, watching his wife's shadow disappear before following after her down the narrow path back to the brig.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Keira crept slowly up the stairs leading to the deck. The sounds of the crew thumping above her. She winced as a piece of seaweed flopped onto her face as someone above her stomped hard on the door. A creak brought her attention back to the brig below her and she looked around frantically, her head pounding in her ears. A shadow past beneath the stairs and Keira narrowed her green eyes as she searched for the source.

"Who's there?" she whispered, glaring at the spot the shadow had just been.

The silence was unbearable so Keira shrugged it of, figuring it was a mouse and turned her attention back to the deck. The stomping had almost ceased, letting Keira know that Jones's crew was in below deck for the night. The only sounds seemed to be coming from the pacing soldiers Beckett kept awake to patrol the ship.

Keira took a deep, calming breath to try and calm her pounding heart. When that came to nothing she shook her head and reached up for the large metal ring used to open the door. She pushed all her weight against the heavy wood until a rush of cool night air greeted her tired body. She stumbled out onto the deck, hiding in the shadows as a soldier marched past her with his gun.

In the distance Keira could hear the firing of cannons as the other ships carried on the fire fight. Keira looked out over the side, seeing the Pearl, it's lights on in the darkness. She smiled and turned away from her beloved ship, setting her focus on the task at hand.

"The wench is no long in the brig, the door is open," a soldier barked as Keira inched closer to the captain's cabin. She waited for the two men to run in and wake Beckett, leaving her path open to get to her destination.

Keira shot a full tilt into the Captain's Cabin. She glanced around for the chest she was looking for and smiled at the sight of it. The sweat from her hand as she clutched her father's dagger made it go cold as she inched toward the chest. She glanced over her shoulder before flipping the lid open to find the still beating heart of Davy Jones.

"I wouldn't do any more if I were you, missy," a gruff voice growled from the corner.

Keira spun around and the man who had spoken stepped into view. Davy Jones glared down at Keira, inching toward her with slow procession. Keira narrowed her eyes and looked up at him determinedly, the hand holding her father's knife held steadily above the beating heart.

"I'll kill you Jones," she growled back, her eyes set.

Jones leveled his sword at Keira's throat, pressing the cold blade just under her chin, "Not so strong now are you?" he asked with a smile.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," another voice startled the two.

Both turned to see Jack, leveling his sword at the throat of Davy Jones. Jones shook his head at Jack and turned back to Keira.

"He's right you know," Keira whispered, her hand inching closer to the beating heart to make Jones nervous. "You enslave my father, you take my husband away from me. I have the right to do this."

Jones chuckled, "Your father is a fool, your husband is a cheating slag. There is no purpose here other than your own desire to kill me."

"I believe you are sadly mistaken," Keira said calmly. "Although you may not find a need for the beating heart, I have gone through more pain than most can bear. I intend to end this now, Jones. Killing you is the only way."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I was waiting for the opportune moment," Keira shot furiously, plunging her hand down into the chest, the dagger puncturing the heart right through the middle.

Jones let out a long groan, his tentacled hands moving to his chest where his heart should have been. A long eerie wail began to emanate from the ship itself as its captain crumpled to the floor. Keira watched with horror as the ship began to rot, starting from underneath Jones's body and spreading rapidly through out the entire expanse. Keira looked down at her hand to see that the heart had shriveled and stopped beating, not a trace of blood to be found. The dagger she had used still punctured the muscle.

"Keira, time to go," Jack called to her as she stared down at the sea creature she had just killed.

It seemed like a spell was releasing his body. Like magic the tentacles disappeared, the abnormalities turning into human parts. The crab leg that was once Jones's peg leg returned to being wood.

"Keira!" Jack yelled, grabbing her stunned body around the waist and pulling her out of the cabin.

Beckett was the first to intercept the two as they rushed toward the door leading to the brig. He drew his sword, stopping Jack from moving down the stairs.

"Were do you think you're going?" he asked in his calm tone, his cold eyes boring into Jack's.

Jack glared back, not replying to Beckett's remark. Keira looked up at him through her hair, which was swinging in front of her face and growled.

"You are not going anywhere, Mr. Sparrow," Beckett smiled, his eyes shinning in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry, but you are sadly mistaken," Keira replied, her eyes just over his shoulder.

Will stood just behind Beckett, his sword drawn. He poked him in the back, forcing him to turn around and glared down at him, the hatred all over his face and in his eyes.

"You can't kill me," he sneered. 'I am the only one to make you and Miss Swann free."

At this Keira wiggled out of Jack's grip and moved up behind Beckett, the ship around them shuddering and buckling as the rot ate away at the old wood. She pressed herself to his back, reaching her hand in the front of his waist coat. She pulled out the familiar leather pouch and pressed them to Beckett's chest.

"Sign it, now," she growled in his ear.

"You couldn't possibly," he stammered, the nervousness in his voice now prominent.

"Aye, I could," Jack growled, pushing Keira out of the way and pressing his own dagger to his throat. "Sign the papers, or I will kill you."

"Jack," Keira called, seeing the strange gleam in her husband's eyes. "Jack don't."

Will shushed her and handed Beckett a quill. He quickly scribbled his name on the two papers and held them out to Will, who took them and shoved them in the pocket of his waistcoat.

"Let's go," he ordered, "Clover is waiting in the longboat."

Keira nodded and rushed toward the stairs to the brig, but Jack didn't move. His dagger still pressed hard to Beckett's throat. Keira spun around when she realized her husband was no longer with her and her eyes widened.

"Jack, come on!" she yelled over the loud creaking of the ship, debris falling from the rotted mast.

"No, go ahead," he ordered, but Keira did not budge. "GO!"

"No, Jack, I can't lose you again!" Keira screamed.

Jack looked wearily at her before doing what Keira had feared he'd do all along. He slashed across Beckett's throat, letting him crumple to the deck in a pool of his own blood. As he raced past Keira he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down the stairs as she fought him. He only let her go when they dove into the churning ocean to swim to the waiting longboat.

Clover pulled Keira into the boat, her hair sopping wet, the bandages on her back now floating in the water. Jack climbed in of his own accord and grabbed the oars, commanding Will to start rowing.

The two women looked out at the sinking Flying Dutchman, it's mast and seaweed sails sinking into the pulling water. The sky seemed to cloud over, casting an eerie light on the ship as it sunk into the ocean. A sudden pang hit Keira as she watched and she turned to her brother.

"Will, what about our father!" she said frantically, her green eyes wide with worry.

"Be calm, Keira, I had him take a long boat before I found Beckett. I heard Jones's wail and arranged it. He's on the Pearl by now," Will assured her.

Keira let out a long breath, her heart slowing from its pounding state. Clover wrapped her arms around her former captain to calm her down and the two sat silently as they creak of the Dutchman filled the night, Jones's wail engulfing every inch of every ship in the vicinity.

Keira closed her eyes as she listened to the churning of the ocean, her head pounding with her heart. The pain in her back returned as the last of the Dutchman sunk into the deep, and she knew the war was finally over, at least for now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Elizabeth rushed to the side of the Pearl as Will climbed over the edge of the ship, falling onto the deck with exhaustion. She pulled him into her arms, kissing him to keep him awake as Jack climbed over the side, Keira slung over his shoulder, fresh lines of blood soaking through her shirt.

Gibbs rushed forward to help his captain, taking a sleeping Keira from him. He carried her over to the hammock she had erected when she first came aboard the Pearl and placed her on it, Jack following close behind.

"Cap'n, what's hap'ning?" he asked gruffly, studying the wounds on Keira's back.

"She killed Jones," Jack muttered, his only concern being his wife.

Gibbs looked stunned but did not ask questions. Instead he moved away from th sleeping woman to find bandages, leaving the two alone.

Behind them Clover had stumbled onto the deck to see that Barbossa had jumped ship and was now on the Pearl, the Empress leveled on the opposite side out of view. The two embraced quickly before Barbossa pulled her into a corner for privacy.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked softly, tangling her fingers in his beard.

"Nothing, Lass, I just wanted to ask you something," he shook his head.

Clover nodded, her blue eyes exploring his for any hint of what was coming. When she couldn't find one she leaned in, kissing him gently, "What is it?"

"Will you sail with me after this?" he asked quietly, glancing around as Gibbs returned to Keira's side with bandages.

Clover looked stunned and considered for a second, "Why would I not? You are my captain now. I have no where else to go."

Barbossa smiled and returned her kiss before getting to his feet and striding away, his sights on Keira, Jack Will and his father, all crowded around the hammock. Clover followed, her curiosity growing at what was going on. She slipped in between Will and his father to see what was wrong.

Gibbs was leaning over Keira, wrapping bandages around the deep wounds from her whipping. The blood had already seeped through two layers of the bandages and the men were starting to worry.

"She will be weak from loss of blood. If I can just stop the bleeding she'll be fine," Gibbs growled, wrapping another layer of bandages around Keira's middle. "The whip hit her in the same general area, that's why the wounds are so deep."

"She saved our lives," Bootstrap whispered, kneeling down next to his daughter and tangling his fingers in her hear. "She sacrificed herself to save me. I couldn't thank her enough."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another one! I wrote waaay too much for one chapter, but I had to keep going. I was getting so into it. Some of it isn't really well written though, but I tried. A lot of it was hard to put into words, but I could see it happening in my mind. It's weird. **

**Jessica, hope you like your little part with Barbossa, reunited at last. I know that was faster than I said, but I want to end this before I hit 50 chapters. I hate stories being ridiculously long. **

**Anyway, I hope you all like it, I'll most likely update on Monday because I have no school **on** Monday or Tuesday. Now all of you must review and tell me what you think!! You probably all want to kill me right now for just leaving it off but I had too!!! **

**Thanks so much!**

**Sadie**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: A Wedding

"Jack," Keira whispered, her eyes flickering open. She squinted at the bright daylight in her eyes, wincing as the pain shot through her from her back.

Her husband leaned over her, shielding the sun, a smile gracing his face, "Love, I thought you were gone."

Keira smiled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She winced again as she tried to sit up. Jack quickly resting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her down onto the cushions.

"Jack, where am I?" she asked, her voice low from being unconscious. "How long have I been asleep?"

Jack chuckled and backed away from her so she could get a better view of her surroundings. Keira looked around, her eyes falling on the open window she was facing. The sun streaming in soft rays. She was laying in a white bed, pillows all around her. The floral pattern curtains on the windows billowing in the afternoon breeze.

"We're in Port Royal, Love. With the protection of Governor Swann," Jack muttered, running his fingers through Keira's mess of curly brown hair. "Dear William insisted we bring you here for medical attention. You started burning. We thought we lost you after three days."

Keira looked bewildered but held her tongue. She let the silence sink in around her, her green eyes staring blankly out the window. She was broken from her trance when the bedroom door creaked open. The two turned to see Will and Elizabeth looking in, both looking shocked that Keira was awake.

"Sister, thank goodness!" Will rushed over to the bed, pulling Keira into his arms.

The younger Turner smiled, embracing her brother warmly. When he released her, Keira's gaze fell on Elizabeth, who looked uncomfortable under her piercing stare.

"I- I'm glad you're well," she stammered, not looking down at her.

At first Keira, looked ready to yell but her expression softened and she smiled, "Thank you."

"Keira, we have wonderful news," Will interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

"What?"

"Elizabeth and I are to be married. Two weeks on," he beamed, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth lovingly.

"That's wonderful news. I'm glad to hear it," Keira smiled politely.

Jack cleared his throat from his spot in the corner and they all turned to look at him. He got to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Keira's hand in his gently.

"Before Dear William goes into a tizzy I have some news of my own," he muttered.

Keira narrowed her eyes, trying yet again to sit up only to be pushed back down by both Jack and Will.

"What is it?" she demanded, her eyes full of question as she looked up at her husband.

"It's nothing bad, Clover just wanted me to tell you that she will be sailing with Barbossa from now on. I think they plan to marry eventually as well. But one cannot be sure…" Jack trailed.

Keira let out the breath she had been holding, not sure why she had been so afraid of Jack's news. A small nag in the back of her mind was telling her something else was going to happen, but she could not put her finger on what it was.

"How is our father?" she asked suddenly, making Will cough on the tea they had been served.

"He took lodging by the docks. He will be at our wedding. I assure you he is fine. He has a job as a crabber, captaining his own boat. He even build his own boxes."

"Good," Keira nodded, feeling a bit drowsy as the sun played around her eyes. She flashed a weak smile and yawned. "Well, I think I'll just…" she muttered, dropping of into a dreamless sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Come Keira, we have to get you ready!" Elizabeth ordered the day of her wedding to Will.

The two were scurrying around the Governors estate, both women gathering and preparing for the small party afterwards. Elizabeth had been the one to glance at the clock in the corner of the room, realizing what time it was.

"Just a moment, I have to find this other pin," Keira frowned, looking around her for the pin that held one of her bandages closed around her middle.

Although the wounds were not fully healed, Keira no longer felt weak when making an effort to move. She sometimes felt light headed after doing a certain amount of chores, but for the most part, she was genuinely fine. The pain from her wounds had been reduced to barely a pinch if she turned the wrong way, allowing her to move around more to assist in her brother's wedding.

"Do you mean this pin?" Elizabeth held up the small silver object, twinkling in evening sun.

"Yes," she grabbed it, pinning the loose bandage beneath her robe.

Elizabeth let out a small chuckled and grabbed Keira's hand. The two women ran up the stairs to Elizabeth's room where a group of maids were waiting to dress the two women. Keira stepped behind the screen first, letting a maid pull off the robe she had been sporting for the past two weeks. She then forced her into a corset, making Keira gasp when she tightened the strings.

"Be careful, girls, she still has open wounds on her back!" Elizabeth ordered sharply at the sound of Keira's gasp.

"Sorry, miss," the maid muttered, loosening the corset a notch before tying it.

Keira rolled her eyes and held her arms out so they could finish putting her gown together. It was an elegant emerald green gown with white lace adorning the bodice. It was cut low to show off her soft tanned skin and enough to show a small amount of cleavage.

When Keira was finished she moved out from behind the screen for Elizabeth, who had already had her corsets tied earlier in the day. She stepped out soon after in a long white gown, her chestnut hair drawn back in a knot at the back of her head, a few stray curls lining her face.

"Quick, comb your hair, it looks a mess," she ordered, shoving a comb into Keira's hand forcefully.

She made a face and ran the comb through her long wavy hair. Although it was Elizabeth's wedding day the two still did not really get along perfectly. Keira never forgave Elizabeth for the happening in China, keeping the two further apart than Will initially wanted.

"Here, these are your flowers, the carriage is waiting to take us to the fort," Elizabeth shoved a small bouquet into Keira's chest and left the room.

Keira let out a weary sigh and followed the governors daughter down the stairs and out into the early evening. She quickly climbed into the carriage, making sure not to catch her gown in the door. Elizabeth looked anxiously down at the flowers clutched tightly in her hands. Keira bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to spoil the silence as the carriage lurched forward toward the fort.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Will paced eagerly in the governors office, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the map on the wall in front of him. Jack sat in the window looking out at the twinkling bay, the Pearl docked beside a group of Navy ships. Their eager silence was broken when Jack jumped from his spot with a grin.

"They're here."

Will stopped in mid step, scrambling over to the window and looking out. He smiled at the sight of his fiancé and his sister. As he watched, Keira let out a laugh at something Elizabeth said, making him smile.

"I see they're finally getting along," Jack pointed out as his wife disappeared from view.

"Not for long," Will muttered.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. There was a knock on the open office door and they both turned. Governor Swann stood in the entrance, his wig neatly powdered and in place beneath his hat. He looked Will up and down before noticing Jack. He rolled his eyes at the pirate's appearance and motioned for them to follow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

Elizabeth stood in front of the alter, her head bowed, her eyes downcast. She could hear the rustle of skirts behind her as she waited for Will to make his way to her side. The evening breeze played with the veil covering her face and she let out a long, low sigh. Muttering behind her brought her back to her senses and she looked up to see Will making his way toward her, his head held high. She smiled at him, feeling the tears well in her eyes.

Keira smiled at the sight of Jack leaning casually against a tree beside the alter. His hat was cast down over his eyes as he listened to the priest say the vows for the both of them to repeat. Keira mouthed the words as she watched her husband, a smile gracing her lips.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, Mr. Turner, you may kiss your bride," the priest concluded.

Keira clapped as Will pulled Elizabeth into a passionate kiss. She turned to her father and hugged him tightly, happy that he could see his eldest son's wedding. As the two broke apart someone tapped Keira on her shoulder and she turned. Jack was looking down at her, his brown eyes dark with mystery.

"Hello Jack," she smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders.

He leaned close to the side of her face, his beard tickling her cheek, "I believe we have a sundown appointment in my study."

Keira blushed and nudged Jack in the ribs lightly, "Not now, Jack."

He smiled and kissed her as Will and Elizabeth made their way up the and out of sight, a bright smile on Elizabeth's face. Keira shook her head at the newly wed couple and followed the two out of the fort.

"Remember when that was us?" Jack muttered, catching up to his wife as she made her way to a carriage.

"Yes, I do, but they've been waiting for this for so long," Keira smiled as her brother's carriage moved off toward the couple's new estate.

"Ours was sort of spur of the moment, huh?" Jack grumbled, wrapping his arms around Keira's middle and resting his chin on her shoulder.

She laughed and nodded, closing her eyes as she ran his fingers through her hair. The two fell silent as the rest of the guests streamed out of the fort. Keira's father climbed into a rickety old cart, his mule braying loudly at the crack of the reins.

"Goodbye Keira, don't forget to come back and visit. I want to know when you start a family," he waved, saluting Jack as he rode off.

Keira smiled, letting Jack take her hand and lead her down the street toward the dock. She slipped her shoes off as they walked, throwing them into a heap of hay next to the docks. Jack scooped her up into his arms as she laughed, placing her in the longboat to return to the Pearl for a fun filled night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Okay, here's another one for ya! I think I only have about two chapters left in this story before I end it. I'm not really sure about a sequel yet. I can't think of an adequate plot line that will keep not only you guys interested, but myself as well. If anybody has any ideas send them to me and I will consider them. **

**Jessica, I hope you like Clover's little ending, staying with Barbossa and plans to be married. I couldn't think of another way to end their little story so I hope you like. **

**Now, all of you know what to do! Press that little button down there and review!**

**Thanks! **

**Sadie**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Uh Oh

As the weeks slipped past, Keira could not believe all of the success she had some to after she had left Port Royal. She and Jack had discovered a new island to store their swag, in replacement of Isla de Muerta. Along with that, Jack had taken to seducing her whenever anything went right, making Keira curious as to why there was a sudden up rise in the intimacy.

"Jack, please, not now," Keira whined as she sat at her usual spot next to the helm, her feet dangling over the rail.

Jack was nibbling at her neck, his hand wandering under waistcoat. She grabbed it before he could get any father and hopped down into the deck. Jack pouted, leaning on the helm, his dreadlocked hair blowing in the sea breeze.

"Come on, Love, make ol' Jack happy," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jack no, this is the fourth time in three days, I'm tired. Can't you just let me rest for a bit. I haven't done my chores for three days," Keira complained wearily, looking up at him with tired green eyes.

"Alright, I'll give ye a week to recover," he grinned, his teeth shining in the sun. "Then I get what I want."

Keira considered for a moment before nodding, "We have an accord."

"Good," he whispered, pecking her on the lips before spinning her around and pushing her toward the stairs, "Now go swab the deck you bloody scallywag!"

"Aye Captain!" she saluted and ran down the stairs to find her sponge and soap water.

As she disappeared below deck Keira was hit with a sudden dizzy spell. She stumbled at the bottom of the stairs, wrapping her arm around a nearby wood pillar to keep her steady. She shook her head to clear her vision and slumped to the floor.

"Oh no," she groaned. "Not good, not good."

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to organize her panicked thoughts. What was wrong with her? Should she tell Jack? Why was she suddenly dizzy, she was fine the day before? A sudden realization hit her and she froze, her jaw dropping in shock.

"No, I can't be, It's only been a day. I'll give it a few weeks," she concluded, getting slowly to her feet. "Yes, three weeks, that's what I'll do. Don't panic, Keira, there's nothing wrong with you. It was just a little dizzy spell from going from light to dark. That's it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Gibbs, have you noticed anything strange about Keira lately?" Jack muttered two weeks later as he watched his wife help hoist the sails as the wind picked up.

"No, why do you ask?" the older man replied, his eyes moving onto Keira as well.

"She's been avoiding me lately. She won't let me get close to her like before," Jack explained. "And she wakes up at ungodly hours to go out on deck. I think something's wrong with her."

Gibbs nodded, debating with himself over whether he should tell him what Keira had confided in him or not. He decided to keep his conversation with the younger Turner quiet and shrugged, "It might just be the change in atmosphere, Cap'n. She's used to being under intense situations, her emotions being pushed to the brink at every waking , moment. I think she's just adjusting to being free."

Jack looked stunned at Gibbs, surprised at the sudden intellect he had. He shrugged, figuring it was a just answer and strode away toward the helm. Gibbs let out a relieved sigh, taking a swig of rum from his pouch and moved off to attend to his chores.

Keira, on the other hand, had noticed the two men chatting and moved cautiously over to Gibbs as she finished hoisting the sail. She took a seat on a barrel in front of him, resting her hands under thighs.

"Hello Mr. Gibbs," she smiled cheerfully as she watched him sort the potatoes from the onions.

"How are ye, Lass?" he looked up at her, dropping a potato into an open barrel.

"What did Jack want?" she cut straight to the point. "I saw you two talking."

Gibbs chuckled, taking another swig of rum, "Relax, Lass, it was nothing. You're concern is safe with me. I didn't tell him anything."

"Gibbs, you're not being an honest man," she frowned, pouting her lower lip to gain his sympathy.

"Alright, he's been noticin' you're acting a bit odd lately. He's just concerned, but I promise you, I didn't tell him anything, Lass."

Keira let out a sigh and nodded, hoping down from the barrel, "Thank you Mr. Gibbs."

"Don't keep it from him long, Lass. He has a right to know!" Gibbs called after her as she walked away.

Keira waved over her shoulder, making her way back to her bucket and soap water. She grabbed her sponge and got to work, her mind working overdrive at her situation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

Jack watched his wife from the helm, his curiosity overwhelming him. He had seen her make he way over to Gibbs after their little talk and wanted to know what was going on. He knew it was serious for he could see the worry and concern on his wife's face. He studied her as she started her usual chores, looking for something out of the ordinary.

Her long rope of chestnut hair was drawn back away from her face in a long braid, the loose hair framing it with blonde streaks from the sun. Her figure seemed the same, her slim frame clad in her usual tunic and waistcoat, along with her black breeches and boots. He smiled as he pictured her in the kimono she wore when she had first returned form the Empress. He had tried to persuade her to wear it again but she refused, claiming she preferred her tunic and waistcoat.

"What are you hiding from me, Love," he whispered as he watched her wipe her forehead as the sun bore down onto the deck.

She seemed to have sensed that he had been watching her and she looked up at him with a bright smile. She dropped her sponge into her bucket off water and made her way to the helm, swinging her foot over the rail and straddling it.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Nothing, Love, just enjoying the day," he lied, fiddling with his compass, which was pointing at her once again.

"Jack," she pressed, running her hand under his jacket and pulling him toward her. "What's wrong."

"What are you hiding from me, Love," he muttered, his breath hot on her cheek, his beard tickling her chin as he leaned closer to her.

"Jack, not now," she shook her head. "Not yet."

"What?" he demanded, his temper flaring. "What's not yet?"

"Jack, I can't," she pleaded, her green eyes filling with tears. "I cant tell you until I know for sure. Please forgive me."

Jack opened his mouth to protests but stopped at the pain in his wife's eyes. He knew she was going through something that was tearing her apart and it killed him to see it. He nodded, backing away from her and resting his hands on the cold wood of the helm.

"Jack I'm sorry," Keira whispered, a tear cutting a stream down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

When he didn't reply Keira hopped off the rail and ran away. She hurried down the stairs in into his cabin, locking herself in their bedroom. Jack watched her go, not knowing how to react to her statement. He wanted to know what she was hiding, yet he also wanted her to figure it out herself before telling him. He wanted her to be sure about whatever it was she needed to confirm.

Jack's eyes fell on Gibbs once again. The old man was still sorting the potatoes they'd gotten from Tortuga the day before, but his eyes were on the cabin door. Jack frowned, knowing whatever Keira was hiding from him Gibbs new as well. His curiosity spiked once again and he sighed.

"Women."

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOX

Keira sat in her bedroom, her knees drawn to her chest as she thought. Her green eyes were glazed as she sat on the bed, her mind buzzing with different thoughts. She knew she wanted to tell Jack, but she also wanted to keep this from him as long as she could.

"No, I have to tell him," she concluded, getting to her feet. "I have to tell him now."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Here ya go! One last update before I go to New York for the weekend. I know you all want to kill me , but I think you know what this entire chapter is about. I've put foreshadowing in this story for the last, like, two chapters, but I won't say anything more on that. I think the next chapter will either be the last or second to last, but I'm not sure. But don't worry, there will be a sequel, I promise. **

**Oh, I started a forum for Lost at Sea, it's called Lost At Sea Forum. I'll probably post the title of the sequel on there. So far nobody but me has put anything up on it, so you all should check it out!!! And don't forget to review too!**

**Sadie**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Confession and a Goodbye

Keira waited silently on the docks of Tortuga, her loose hair whipping about her in the night wind. She wrapped her jacket closer around her shoulders as she looked for Jack, who was supposed to be fetching more rum from the local tavern. The rest of the crew had the night on the town, most of them flirting with women and getting drunk.

"Love, you shouldn't be out in this cold," Jack's voice greeted her from the darkness.

Keira jumped and spun around to see her husband making his way up to her, a large crate of rum in his grip. He dropped the crate by the gangplank and strode over to her, concern in his brown eyes.

"What's the matter, Love?" he muttered, seeing the fear in his wife's eyes.

"Jack, there's something I have to tell you," she whispered.

He narrowed his coal-rimmed eyes at her and frowned, "What is it?"

"Jack, I-I can't leave port with the crew tomorrow," she sighed, her green eyes brimming with tears.

"What? Why?" he demanded.

Keira let out a sigh, not meeting Jack's curious glace, "I'm going to have a child, Jack. I can't be on the sea."

Silence engulfed the two after Keira's words. She sniffed, hiding her face behind her hair nervously. Jack stood shocked, his mouth partly open as he let his wife's words soak in. After a long moment Keira looked up at him, her green eyes swimming with tears. She knew Jack was going through various thoughts in his mind, the look on his face confirmed it.

He sunk onto the crate he had just dropped, his brown eyes on the wet wood of the dock as he thought. Keira cleared her throat nervously and took a step closer to him.

"Jack?" she whispered cautiously, unsure of what to expect. "I'm sorry."

"Is that what you have been keeping from me, Love?" he muttered finally, looking up at an anxious Keira.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?" he demanded, getting to his feet.

Keira jumped away from him and looked down at her boots, "A little over a month."

Jack shook his head and began pacing the deck back and forth. Keira knew he was debating how much he loved her to leave her and never come back. She could feel the cold fear engulf her every pore at the thought of losing him and instantly regretted her decision to tell him.

Suddenly jack stopped in mid step, his dreadlocked hair hiding his face. Keira held her breath nervously as she watched him, her nerves on end. He turned to her with a flourish and drew her into his arms, alarming her.

"This is a lot to put on a man, Love. You should have told me sooner," he muttered into her hair.

"Jack, I don't think I'm ready," she sobbed into his waistcoat. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Love, I'm not going anywhere," he smiled into her hair. He could feel her body shivering against his and he could not help but smile.

Keira looked up at him, shock written all over her face. She studied Jack's eyes seeking the truth in them and sighed with relief.

"I thought your were going to leave me."

"Now why would I do that, Love?" he chuckled. "You've been through enough trouble to keep me once. Why would I put you in such danger again, hmm?"

Keira laughed at her foolishness and rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. She smiled at the warmth of him against her and knew he would never leave her alone.

"But you can't live on land, Jack, you won't survive," she muttered, looking up at him, the ends of the braids on his goatee tickling her chin.

Jack was silent for a moment as he considered his options, his eyes flicked to the barrels of rum on the dock and he grinned, "Of course not. But, Love, you stay on Tortuga I am most defiantly coming back. It's the cheapest rum island on the Spanish Mane. Stay the little cottage by the docks; you'll see me back here in a month."

Keira nodded, closing her eyes as Jack ran his fingers under her jacket and waistcoat. She shivered as his cold hands touched the soft skin of her back, making him smile.

"Will you spend one last night on the Pearl with ol' Jack?" he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at her goofily.

"Mr. Sparrow," Keira placed her hands on her hips, imitating Elizabeth. "I do believe I'd love to."

Jack grinned and scooped his wife into his arms, carrying her up the gangplank and onto the deck. He placed her on her feet when they got to the deck and Keira grinned running off into his study as if they were newlyweds.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The following morning Keira awoke with a smile. Jack was still fast asleep beside her, her breath warm on the back of her neck. She smiled at the feel of his arm around her middle and cuddled closer to him, adjusting her position so she faced him. He grunted him his sleep when she did this, making her smile even wider.

"Wake up, Jack," she whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Just a little longer," he grumbled, running his hand over her bare back.

"Jack, wake up," Keira persisted, tracing a scar on his chest gently to wake him up.

He smiled and opened his eyes, pinning her beneath him. Keira laughed as he attacked her throat, kissing up and down her neck and over her jaw. She wriggled beneath him as his beard tickled the soft skin of her neck, giggling helplessly.

"I'll miss you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It'll only be a month, Love," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose as well. "I'll be back on Tortuga before you know it."

"I hope," she nodded, biting her lower lip as she fought off a wave of tears.

Jack noticed and sighed, sitting up and beginning to pull his clothes on, which were strewn about the room from the night before. Keira sat up as well, pulling on her tunic and waistcoat quickly.

"Come, come, dear, we don't have all day," he rushed her, handing her her breeches and boots.

Keira pulled the rest of her clothes on and watched as Jack picked up his compass. Another wave of tears washed over her as they watched the arrow spin for a moment before it pointed to her. Jack smiled his usual gold-toothed smile and pulled his wife into his arms.

"I'll miss you, Love. Look for me by the docks," he kissed the to of her head. "Come, you still have to say goodbye to the crew."

Keira nodded and let Jack lead her from the study out onto the deck. The crew was bustling around as usual, Gibbs helping Cotton hoist the sails for their next journey. Marty had taken Keira's usual chore of swabbing the deck and was now scrubbing at a piece of seaweed that was stuck to one of the rails.

"All hands on deck!" Jack yelled, stopping the burst of movement from the crew.

The large group stopped moving all at once all of them turning to Jack and Keira in front of the cabin door. Jack nudged his wife and she stepped forward, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'd just like to say goodbye, I hope to see you scallywags on Tortuga for a drink in due time!" she waved, her eyes falling on a smiling Gibbs. "I can no longer sail with the magnificent crew of the dreaded Black Pearl. I'm with child."

For a moment there was stunned silence before Gibbs chuckled behind the rest. The men all looked at him curiously for a moment before breaking into a happy cheer at the good but sad news. Keira waved goodbye to them as she made her way toward the gangplank back onto the dock. Gibbs made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I knew ye'd figure out how to tell 'im," he growled in his gruff voice.

"Thank you for keeping it quiet, Mr. Gibbs. I couldn't expect more from you. Come visit when you return," Keira smiled, wiping away a stray tear.

The older man nodded and let her out of his embrace, "I'll see you in a few months, Lass. You better be good and round by then!"

"Aye sir!" she saluted with a smiled and turned to go down the plank once again. A warm hand wrapped around hers, keeping her back. Keira spun around to come face to face with Jack a sad look in his eyes.

"Love, If I don't return--" he started, but Keira cut him off, pressing her hand over his mouth.

"Jack, you will return, and you will come back to me before the end. I will wait for you," she whispered, letting her hand fall to her side.

"Then when I return, I want you to tell me something," he muttered, cupping her face gently. "I want you to tell me you'll return to the sea."

Keira grinned and nodded, "Without hesitation, Captain Sparrow."

Jack grinned, pressing his lips to her in a passionate kiss. Keira laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. When they broke apart Keira had tears streaming down her cheeks. She waved one last time to the crew, blowing Jack a kiss before making her way down the plank and onto the docks.

**FIN!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**That's it! It's done! But I promise you there will be a sequel. I just do not know what it's called and when I will get a chance to start it. I hope you all enjoyed the ride with Lost at Sea and hopefully you will all stick with me when I start the sequel. I will post the sequel's name and summary in my Forum: Lost at Sea Forum, so you should all check it out and leave comments and stuff. Um, For those who don't like the forums I'll post a little note after this last chapter so you all can read it. But I hope you liked my little send off. It's not exactly how I pictured it to end, but it's kinda hard to put into words. **

**Anyway, thanks again and I hope you all liked the story! Until next time!**

**Sadie**


	46. Chapter 46

Authors Note: Title and update date!

Okay guys, the title for the sequel is Lost at Sea II: Five Years Later. It might change but that's all I could think of at the time. I should most likely have the first chapter up by tomorrow, I have a few pages written so far. If any of you have ideas to help me out (I'm kinda stuck) you can post them on my Forum, simply called 'Lost at Sea Forum' it's on my profile, I look forward to seeing some posts too! Anyway, I just wnated all of you to know and I hope to update it soon and see some reviews!! Chao!

Sadie


End file.
